Where is the love?
by blader-chick13
Summary: Set in the midevil times, two girls are sent to be servants and they soon find themselves in a lot of trouble! Rated for lots of swearing, pairings are secret, so you'll have to read! COMPLETE - left up to see personal improvement -
1. Chapter 1

A baby blue bird was perched on the window seal and began to sing his mourning melody. The sun began to rise beyond the distant mountains and the world of nature began to arise. A young maiden opened her eyes slightly to see a baby chipmunk scurry across her bed and chatter in her ear. She stretched her arms up and smile brightly at the two animals that had taken a liking to her room and had set a routine to wake her up every mourning. She loved animals, small or baby animals were her favorite. She gentily petted the chipmunk as he rolled is head around under her fingertips. She giggled at his gesture and she through the blankets aside and got out of bed to dress. She lived alone in the small cottage in the forest. She was a very gentil soul and she loved her animals friends very much. Everybody knew who she was, but nobody knew anythiong about her. She was Amber Heart, the loney girl in the forest. Not the name that Ambner inteded to get for her reputation, but she lived with it. She dressed quickly and she laid down a bowl of sunflower seeds that the blue bird and chipmunk could munch on. She wore a green dress that was starting to have it's colors fade and she brushed her blond hair to make the fuzzyness go down.  
  
" Eat up guy, I have to go now to the village. But I'll be back as soon as I'm done there." She spoke to the two creatures that were chowing down on the seeds.  
  
She smiled sweatly and got her purse and ran out the door and into the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The village was a nice place and what made it even more beautiful was that the king's castle laid at the very edge of town. It looked like a giant cathedral with fountains and flowers everywhere. Gaurds doing there jobs at the front door that was taller then Amber's whole cottage. Amber loved coming to town and her favorite place was the market place. Even though it was a horrible place for a young maiden such as herself to be, she loved to go there to meet and greet everybody in the new day. The market place was a place for men. Men ran the booths, men bought the goods. Very seldom, woman would vernture into the market place and buy the goods they need. Because in this little town, girls and woman were concidered weak and defenseless. Men injoyed taking advanage of this fact and getting any woman he wanted. Which was why woman avoided the marketplace the best they could. Amber on the other hand had lived there her entire life and all the men at the booths admired her bravery for coming there every single day and injoyed having her come everyday to buy things.  
  
"Good mourning, Travis! Beautiful day today isn't it?" She asked sweetly as she walked up to a booth that sold seeds, fruit and vegtables.  
  
The young man was the youngest seller there. He was Amber's age, 17, and he was just a little bit taller then her.  
  
" Same to you Amber. And your right it is a beautiful day! Hoe are you this fine day?" He asked as she picked up an apple and examined it carfully before placing it in her purse and retrving a gold coin to pay for it.  
  
" Joyful. I can't wait for the summer games to start." She giggled.  
  
The summer games were played in the kings court yard and were held every year in hounor of one of the village folks. Unlike most kingdoms, King Johnny and Prince Max were very generous to the village folk. In hounor of each years games one person is selected from the town to light and extinguage the torch that was light to start and finish the summer games. It was a great honor and who every they picked they wouldn't say a word until the start of the games, making it a complete surprise. Last year the town's baker, Jason, was selected. he was very pleased to get the honor. Amber was happy for him, since he was a close friend of hers, along with Travis.  
  
"Well I heard that they have something speacial planned this year. Something different from all the others." Travis spoke as he graceusly toke the coin from Amber. "Prince Max thought it was time for a change, so he told the town council that there was a surprise that was taking place."  
  
Amber blinked then smirked. " And who did you hear this from?"  
  
Travis swallowed and tryed to think of something to say. "I have my ressources." Was all he could come up with.  
  
Amber giggled and said her goodbyes and she was on her way.  
  
/{/ Well I wonder what surprise that will be.\}\ Amber thought to herself.  
  
There was the sound of a trumpet playing a gathering tune to motion the people of the village to gather at the front of the town center. Amber watched as the men of the market place walked there and she ran to try and get a good place to stand. It was very unusual that a member of the royal family would call a gathering in the mourning.  
  
/{/ This must be something serious.\}\ Amber thought curiously.  
  
Everyody went from loud to silent as King Johnny stepped onto the platform and signaled for silence.  
  
" Thank you. I have called this gathering to inform you that somebody has broken into the castle and stolen a priceless item." He spoke with dibelive in his tone.  
  
Everybody gasped and began to chatter among themselves.  
  
Prince Max tryed to silence them. " My father is trying to speak, be silent."  
  
But his gesture didn't work. Amber looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She blushed and looked at the ground as everbody continued to chatter.  
  
"Silence, King Johnny is trying to speak. Show some respect and listen." Amber shouted and everybody grew silent.  
  
Prince Max looked at her and smiled. Amber returned his handsome smile with one of her bright ones. Everybody looked at her, some glared before turning there attention back on King Johnny.  
  
" As I was saying, somethings were stolen and-" He was cut off by somebody who was yelling 'Let me go' and 3 gaurds holding a young woman and a sac came into view.  
  
One gaurd came up to King Johnny and handed him the bag. "A thousand apolagize your magasty but these are the stolen items." He wispered.  
  
The king looked from the bag to the young woman the gaurds were holding down to the crowd of villagers. " The missing items have been recovered, you may go back to your activities."  
  
Everybody left calmly and soon the town center was empty. Amber stayed were she was and walked up to the king.  
  
" What was stolen my lord?" She asked calmly, but sweetly.  
  
The king shoot a glance to see who was speaking to him as he pulled out a item from the bag. "Our family hier lomb." He spoke as he turned the item aroung to reviel a small shield that had a picture od a lizard carved into it.  
  
Amber glanced at the woman who was still pinned to the ground and was struggling to try and get free.  
  
" What of her punishment my lord?" She asked.  
  
Prince Max came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing shivers to shoot down her spine.  
  
" Some work in the palace perhaps?" He questioned his father.  
  
Amber shifted so that the prince's hand slipped of her shoulder and he walked over to the thief the gaurds held down.  
  
" I belive that is a very good idea my son. We'll make a king of you yet." King Johnny spoke to Prince Max and joined Amber at the thief's side.  
  
King Johnny motioned for her to be raised of the ground so her could ask the thief a question and send her to work.  
  
" What is your name, thief?" He asked bitterly. He might have been a kind soul but he didn't take lightly to criminals.  
  
The woman glared at the king as the one of the gaurds struck her from behind causiong her to fall at Amber's feet. Amber's eyes filled with tears of horror and concern. She bent down to help up the girl but was held back by one of the gaurds. Amber didn't bother to struggle as she knew if she did, she too would be in trouble. Tears streamed down her face and the glittering tears fell in the dusty ground. Prince Max looked away and stood beside his father. He was to be strong and not soft hearted if he wanted to please his father. He knew that the king would be angrey with him if he did other wise.  
  
/{/ That poor girl. I wish there was something I could do to help her. She looks so frightened, so scared.\}\ Prince Max thought sorrowful to himself.  
  
" My name is Alexander Moren, but I perfered to be called Alex. If you don't mind." The woman said as she raised herself to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
She was badly bruised in the right side of her face and she shook as she stood. For somebody who had been handled roughly by the gaurds, she sure was still very beautiful. She looked like she was a princess out of a storybook fairytail. Her shoulder lengh brown hair was straight and she wore a ripped green short sleeved blouse with a pair of black pants. She had a chain around her neck that was silver and had the symbol of a snake.  
  
/{/ A cobra. \}\ Amber thought to herself as her tears began to dry up on her face and her fear slowly vanish.  
  
" Alexander Moren? A Moren? Are you aware of the reptutaion your family has here?" King Johnny asked dryly.  
  
" I'm aware of every nasty thing you've said about my family and they are nothing like that. My family is not a group of thieves and we are quiet enough to stay out of yor way. The only thief in my family is me. And I only stole because I have 7 little brothers who are hungrey back at home. By stealing that hier lomb, I would be able to pawn it for enough money to feed them for at least a week." She spat at him.  
  
Prince Max stepped into the conversation. " Your intetions were well but you solved the problem the wrong way." He spoke quickly earning Alex annoyance and a death glare from King Johnny.  
  
Amber could bare no more to be held by the gaurd so tightly. She could barely breath and she was struggling for more air with every second. She would have asked the gaurd nicely to lossen his grip on her chest if Alex haden't gotten to him first. Alex gave to gaurd a high kick and he let go of Amber. Amber feel to the ground, heart racing and striving for air. The other gaurds backed off and went to help out the injured one. Alex smiled, satified. She bent down and offered her hand to Amber who was now staring at Alex with fear.  
  
" I didn't mean to frighten you. But it looked like he was choking you." Alex spoke lightly.  
  
Amber smiled and toke Alex hand and she was raised to her feet. She curtied at the King as soon as she let go of Alex grasp. She smiled as she bowed her head and turned to leave. But King Johnny had a plan to take care of these two 'trouble makers'  
  
"You will stay were you are young maiden and you will serve your punishment in the castle as well as Alexander here."  
  
Amber stopped and spun around as she heard him speak up. Alex eyes opened wide in confusion.  
  
" What did she do wrong?" She asked smartly, earning a smile from Amber as she came to her defence.  
  
The King snickered. " She tryed to help you up when Lord Kai punished you for not answering me when asked."  
  
Alex balled her hands into fists at her side and spoke. " Your punishing her for having a generous heart and for being kind? And another thing, You didn't give me anytime to tell yopu my name before that fiend struck me!"  
  
The king snikered yet again. " Lord Kai, Lord Tala and Lord Bryan?"  
  
The three gaurds came up to the king and bowed to show that they had heard him.  
  
" Lord Kai and Lord Tala, would you please escort Alexander to the palace. Put her in the servants room went you arrive. Lord Bryan would you please do the same to..." He trailed off.  
  
"Amber your majesty, Amber Heart is my name." Amber introduced herself.  
  
" Very well could you escort Amber to the servant chambers as well?" He more of less demanded.  
  
The three gaurds bowed. "Yes Your Majesty." They spoke in union.  
  
Lord Kai and Lord Tala Grabbed Alex roughly and literally had to drag her to the castle. Lord Bryan grabbed Amber's arms and getily motioned for her to move forward. Since Amber had never been in trouble with the king before, she was frightened and walked willingly behind Alex all the way to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex' eyes were filled with anger and hatred as Lord Kai and Lord Tala dragged her to the castle. She was angrey with almost everybody. These two bastards (Lord Kai & Tala) for being so rough with her, Prince Max for being so nosey and worst of all was King Johnny for punishing that poor girl Amber, when all's she tried to do was help. Alex growled under her breath, hoping that nobody heard her. She was wrong, Lord Kai tucked his arm in front of her and elbowed her in the stomach, hard. Alex leaned over in pain and was pushed forward by Lord Tala, not giving her a single second to deal with the fast pain. Alex was grabbed by the two gaurds again but not before she got a glance behind her. Amber was sheding tears and Lord Bryan looked like he was guiding a disgrace. This look of his brought a smirk to her face, but she hide it quickly before she got elbowed again.  
  
" By order of King Johnny, we must escort these two young maidens to the servants room." Lord Kai spoke up, still struggling to hold onto Alex.  
  
The gaurd at the front castle gate nodded at him and whistled so the men working the gate could bring it down. Alex and Amber were guilded through the gate entrance and soon found themselves in the castle itself. Neather of them paid any attention to the setting and keeped there eyes glued to the gray brick floor. Amber had tried her best to hold back her tears so it didn't make her look weak. She had to be strong.  
  
/{/ Like Alex, she's very strong, in mind and muscle. \}\ She thought to herself.  
  
Lord Tala let go of Alex to open a door and pull it wide open. Alex and Amber were pushed inside and had the door slammed behind them. The girls sat up and stared at the door in fear (Amber) and anger (Alex). The room they were in was pitch black and the only light that light the room was the thin stream of torch light that flickered into the cracks of the door everytime the gaurd passed by to patrol the area. Amber was shaking nervously and she struggled to fight off the coming tears.  
  
" Well that's just great. We get brought into the castle, thrown in a room, and it's pitch black. They really think highly of us, don't you think so?" Alex asked her.  
  
Amber chuckled at Alex' sarcasim. " Well it would have been nice if they at least gave us a bit of light in this room. I hate the dark."  
  
" Ya. You know, we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet." Alex sighed.  
  
Amber smiled, though Alex couldn't notice it, so she thought.  
  
" What are you smiling about?" She asked.  
  
Amber was startled by her question. " You can see me? I figured it was too dark to see. I can't see 2 inches in front of me and yet you could see me smile?"  
  
Alex chuckled. " I was told by one of my younger brothers that I have the eyes of an owl and the ears of a fox."  
  
" Well anyways, my name is Amber Heart." She smiled putting out her hand, hoping that Alex would see it and accept it.  
  
" I'm Alexander Moren, but please don't call me that, call me Alex for short." She replied and toke Amber's hand in a handshake.  
  
Amber was startled when she felt her grab her hand. It was cold and dry. The exact opposite of hers. She shoke it anyways and stood up. She slammed her head into somebody.  
  
" Hey, watch were your going." A masculant voice spoke gentilly.  
  
Amber screamed and she felt a hand cover her mouth. " I'm sorry that I scared you but don't scream. You'll wake up the gaurd and I'm in trouble."  
  
Alex stood up as well and walked towards the figure that had Amber. His figure was blurry but she could make out his clothes, barely. He was wearing a ragged t-shirt and shorts. His hair was preety neat and he had a bandana tied around his forhead. There was symbol on it, but not even her keens eyes could make it out.  
  
" What do you think your doing?" He asked, seeing that Alex was staring at him.  
  
Alex snapped at him. " I should be asking you the same question."  
  
Amber pulled the boys hand of her mouth and she stepped towards Alex voice. " Who are you?"  
  
" My names Ray, I'm a servant here at the castle, I've been here for a few years, so I guess you could say I know my way around." The boy responded.  
  
This name brought a smile to Alex face. " Ray Kon?"  
  
" Yeah, how did you know?" Ray asked.  
  
" Your part of the White Tiger Clan, right?" She asked, leaving Amber completly clueless.  
  
She could see Ray nod his head.  
  
" I know your friends, mostly Mariah. She's worried that you'll never come back to the village." Alex smiled.  
  
" You must be Alex then." He grinned.  
  
It was Alex time to nod.  
  
" Ok so you know Ray becuaes you know his friend Mariah and oviously you know Alex because she hangs around with her, right?" Amber asked trying to catch up on the conversation.  
  
" That's right. You don't get confused fast do you? You seem really smart." Ray asked gentilly.  
  
Amber blushed but not even the darkness could could hide it from him. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Amber Heart this is Ray Kon and vise-versa." She introduced them.  
  
Ray held out his hand. " Nice to meet you Amber."  
  
Amber was embarresed because she didn't see his hand and had a good idea that he did have it out. Alex grabbed her wrist gentilly and lead it into Ray's. Amber blushed again as she felt the strengh in his grip.  
  
" She can't see in the dark, Ray." Alex added.  
  
Amber pulled her hand away from Ray's grip and held it close to her chest as she heard voices. It was Lord Kai and King Johnny.  
  
" Did you escort them here as requested?" King Johnny asked firmily.  
  
" Yes your majesty. We were informed by the gaurd that there was only room in the chamber of that Kon character." Lord Kai responded.  
  
" Did they come willingly or did you have to use force?"  
  
" For Alexander we had to use force your majesty. She might be a girl but she is very strong." Lord Kai responded with a look of ashame.  
  
" And Amber?"  
  
" She came willingly Lord Bryan said. He belives he might have an idea of her weakness. We might not have to try and get it out of her."  
  
" And that would be?"  
  
" She doesn't like seeing people get hurt. As you probably noticed, your majesty, she tried to help up Alex when I struck her, she cried when Lord Tala held her back from proceding with her actions and she also cried when Alex didn't cooperate when we escorted them here." Lord Kai spoke as they both came closer to the door.  
  
Alex didn't waste a single moment and was standing in front of the door when it opened. She swong at the first figure that came into view through the torch light in the hall. She struck Lord Kai hard in the face causing him to fall to the ground on impact. Alex beamed at her target.  
  
" I must thank you for the completment Lord Kai but you under estemated my strengh. There's plenty more where that came from."  
  
Ray and Amber appeared in the doorway beside her only to see Lord Kai get up and charge at Alex. He grabbed her arms andran with her until she was slammed painfully into the wall behind her. Lord Kai smirked at her.  
  
" You under estemated my control." He spoke roughly and pushed her harder into the wall causing Alex to make a small sqeauk of pain.  
  
He was pressing so hard against her chest. Amber looked horrified as Alex struggled to breath. She backed up and backed right into Ray who put his hand on her shoulder to show his empathy. Amber burst into soft tears that streamed down her face as Alex struggling began to faint and become less forceful.  
  
Amber pleaded in her mind. /{/ What is he doing? He's going to kill her! Why isn't anybody doing anything. Somebody make it stop! \}\ 


	3. Chapter 3

Like somebody had heard her thoughts King Johnny stepped into the small room.  
  
" That is enough Lord Kai. I think she's had enough punishment. For today anyways." He spoke up, pleased with his head gaurds actions (Lord Kai is head gaurd, duh!)  
  
Kai glared into Alex' weak ones and growled under his breath. Yet he did let go or decress his strengh. Alex was barely breathing but she didn't for a single second give up trying to struggle free. She finally managed to get an arm free but in concequence added more pressor onto her chest. She toke in a desprite gulp of air before coliding her fist with his nose and gasping for more air. Kai was shocked by her actions and stumbled back letting go of Alex. He cluthed his nose that had began to bleed fiercly. He growled under his breath and glared at Alex, who had miraculacly made it to her feet, breathing very hard. Kai would have went to attack her again if King Johnny's voice haden't stopped him.  
  
" You dare question my orders Lord Kai? I said that's enough." King Johnny cried out at his head gaurd.  
  
Kai turned around and spoke while still holding his nose painfully. " Yes your Majesty."  
  
Kai left through the door leaving a speachless King and a breathless servant. Finally the king threw a bundle of garments at Amber and then one at Alex.  
  
" These will serve as your servant garments. There is also a sheet that you will you as your bed. Injoy, for tommorow your punishment starts." Then he left but left the door open wide because he returned with a torch that was light with ruby red flames.  
  
" You will need light to dress and ready your beds. But do not think that light will come every night. You only get this to ready your first nights here." He finished and handed the torch to the waiting hands of Ray.  
  
He turned on his heels and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ray placed the torch in a holder that was on the wall, collecting spider webs. Amber dropped the bundle of garments and ran over to Alex. She was breathing heavily and was hunching her shoulders, oviously trying to make it easier to breath. It wasen't working.  
  
" Oh my god, Alex are you ok?" Amber cried as she felt hot tears stream down her face again.  
  
" I'm...fine...did you...see his...face?" She asked through short breaths.  
  
Ray walked up to his two roomates and spoke up. " Well you guys heard him, you guys can change into your 'new' clothes behind that drap. It's not that much of a changing place but it will have to work." He pointed to a thin cloth drapped over a plank of wood.  
  
Amber looked at her new friend that was still struggling for breath. She then looked back at Ray who was still pointing his finger in the direction of there 'changing room'.  
  
" Alright then, I'll go change and you keep an eye on Alex for me alright?" Amber asked without waiting for and answer before snatching up the bundle of cloth and disappearing behind the thin cloth.  
  
Ray nodded and grabbed the bundle of cloth that was thrown at her and unraveled it. Out dropped a dirty sheet and a ragged top and short skirt. the uniform for female servants. Ray looked at the uniform in disgust. He had seen the female servants wear those and when he said short, he ment short. The skirts were MAYBE a couple feet long from the waist. Really slutty. Alex stared at the uniform with more disgust then Ray. She looked up at him.  
  
" Do...I have to...wear that stupid...skirt?" Alex asked, regaining her breath a bit.  
  
Ray nodded as Amber emerged from behind the cloth in her uniform. She didn't mind that they had to wears skirts, she just didn't like that it was so short.  
  
" Why do these things have to be so short? I wouldn't mind wearing it if it was a little bit longer." She protested weakly as she dropped her clothes and sheet into the far courner of the room. "You don't mind if I sleep here do you?"  
  
Ray shock his head. " Sleep were ever you want. It's not like you get much of a selection anyways."  
  
Amber looked around the room. He was right. The room was so small. It was small enough for one person to live comfortably (dispite the situation of course) but they had the squish three people in there. Amber sighed as she laid out her sheet and placed her previous dress into a ball and placed on the top on the sheet to serve as a pillow. Alex didn't even look like this fact faised her. This got Amber curious.  
  
" Alex you look so comfoprtable here. May I ask why?" She asked, hoping to satisfy her curiousity.  
  
Alex had regained almost all her breath so she answered Amber. " I live a small cave that is...a little bit bigger then this...and I have to fit myself and 7 little brothers in there...You do the math."  
  
Ray frowned as he watch Alex take her sheet and place it close the the torch. " Your brothers, how old are they?"  
  
Alex was startled by the question and it toke her a few moments to respond.  
  
" The oldest is 12, the youngest is 2. Why do you ask? She finally manage to speak.  
  
Ray shrugged but Amber butted in. " Oldest is 12? How will they servive by themselves?"  
  
Alex smiled at Amber's concerned voice. " Never had somebody care about that before. Anyways I taught him the main things to take care of themincase somethings happens to me, this for example." Alex had gotten all her breath back and was looking as normal as ever.  
  
She picked up the top and skirt that was her uniform and, as Amber had done, disappeared behind the 'curtain'. Ray starightened out Alex sheet as she was dressing and Amber watched Ray. Alex sighed in annoyence as she emerged from behind the curtain in the uniform. It was the same as Amber's but with one twist. Amber's uniform was a faded gold and Alex' was a faded red. Amber noticed this and questioned Ray.  
  
" If we both work as servant and have the same uniform, then why are they different colors?" She asked, her curiosity grabbing her yet again.  
  
Ray turned to look at both Amber and Alex's uniforms and responded. " Each servant serves a different group. The color of the clothes symbolize what group you serve. See my clothes?" He said pointing to his shirt and shorts that were a faded blue. " I serve in the kitchen. Blue means you serve the chefs and help serve the food to the royal family at breakfest , lunch and supper. So naturally, I'm one of the first people up."  
  
Amber beamed and stood up to show Ray her color. " Who do I serve?"  
  
Ray;s mind pondered then he remembered. " Gold means you serve the landscape. You will help with the outdoor work. So your kinda a gardener. You will plant flowers and fruits and vegetables, you'll also have to help weed the gardens of course."  
  
Amber smiled. " Well I'm good at that, I have a garden of my own at home that lasts all year around. Some of the plant survive through the winter and I have to make sure that they don't get eaten by the animals and birds thst stay the winter."  
  
Ray smiled then it faded into a frown. " I don't think Alex will be all to happy with what she got though." He stared at her.  
  
Alex stared back waiting for him to tell her her position. " Well First of all there will be no other servants wearing red, you'll notice very quickly. Because your the only one with the job. There was a few before but the King went of with it and said there would be only one who wore red." He responded nervously.  
  
Alex grew impaitent. " So what does red serve?"  
  
Ray gulped. " Red serves the gaurds."  
  
Alex mouth opened in awe. " Red serves the gaurds?" She repeated.  
  
Ray nodded. " Sorry Alex."  
  
Suddenly the room went black. The torch had burnt out and left them in complete darkness. The three found there way to there beds without another word. They all lay down there heads and closed there eyes. They drifted of to sleep almost instantly and they were soon fast asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dim sunlight poured in through the cracks of the roof as Alex woke up. Alex yawned and streghed and she looked aaround her chamber. There were a few things that Alex haden't noticed the night before. There were a few pots stacked opon each other in the courner and there was a broom leaning against the changing room curtain. It looked more like a barn then a room. There was a bundle of hay stacked in a few piled in the courner by Amber. Alex smiled.  
  
/{/ Still asleep I see. \}\ She though gleefully.  
  
Her gaze followed around the room until they landed on Ray, who was staring right back at her with a smile on his face.  
  
" Good mourning. Have a good sleep?" He asked.  
  
Alex nodded and asked. " You said that you were one of the first people up, I thought you would be gone by now. Aren't you going to get in trouble if your late?"  
  
Ray keeped the smile on his face. " No, I wanted to see if you guys would get up alright. And yes, I probably will get in trouble. It's become a natural thing now, they just give me extra work. Gets really annoying too."  
  
Alex chuckled then she frowned. /{/ No boy had ever made her laugh before. Not even her family, not even her guy-friends. \}\ She thought then smiled again.  
  
Amber stirred and then finally opened her eyes wide in wake. She sat up and turned to Ray and Alex, rubbing her lower back.  
  
" I think I sleeped on a stone or something." She protested sleeply.  
  
Ray laughed. " You don't get a very good sleep here so don't expect one."  
  
Amber looked annoyed. " I thought you had to get up and leave early?"  
  
Ray sighed and gave her the same excuse as he had givin Alex. No sooner after he finished did the door swing open and in step a man who was wearing a bandana to keep his hair from flying in his face.  
  
Ray whispered very quietly to Alex and Amber. " Head cheif, my 'boss'."  
  
The man spoke up angrly. " Kon, kitchens, now!"  
  
Ray scrambled to his feet and disappeeared out the door. Before he left he said good luck to his roomates on there first day. The cheif rolled his eyes and closed the door behind Ray. Alex chuckled.  
  
" Cheery group aren't they?" She said sarcasticlly.  
  
Amber chuckled. " I hope our groups are nicer. I highly doubt it but a girl can hope, right?"  
  
Alex frowned. She looked down at her uniform and frowned deeper. (If that's even possible) She sighed and looked at Amber with annoyance in her eyes. Very deep annoyance.  
  
" I would have perfered anything but this job. Working for the gaurds? That's bad enough by it's self. But being the only one? That's just pure tourture. And what's worse is that I'll have to serve that fucking head gaurd. Lord Kai. What a fucking fiend." She protested angrly, half at Amber, half at herself.  
  
Suddenly the door swong open wide and in stepped Prince Max. Amber scrambled to her feet and bowed her head. Alex sat where she was and rolled her eyes.  
  
/{/ If he thinks I'm showing anybody here with respect then he's got another thing coming. \}\ She thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Prince Max cleared his throat and spoke up clearly. " I'm here to escort you to your working places and tell you the things you have to do. Come along then." Motioning for them to come forward.  
  
Amber nodded and glanced at Alex who was standing and looking disapointed. Max walked in front of them and asked, without even turning around to face them.  
  
" Did Kon tell you anything about what your job as a servant is?" He asked kindly.  
  
Amber nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Alex shock her head and spoke up.  
  
" He told us why our uniforms are different colors, he also told us who we'll be serving and he told Amber a little bit of what she is going to do."  
  
Max stopped and turned around. The girls stopped dead in there tracks to avoid colliding with the prince.  
  
" So you know your posts, and who you will serve. By the look on your face I can tell your not happy with yours." He said frowning at Alex.  
  
Alex grunted and spoke up. " I'm going to personally beat the person who came up with the idea."  
  
Max looked nervously. " Well your looking at him. But hang on let me explain first." He said as he saw Alex raise her fist.  
  
She backed off and listened without saying a word.  
  
Max sighed a bit in relief and continued. " Well my father was going to execute you as soon as the sun rose but before he came to your chambers, he talked to me first and told me his intentions."  
  
He lowered his voice and made it loud enough for Alex to hear. " You had a good reason to steal of course but you solved your problem the wrong way. I didn't want to tell my father that so I told him that would not be wise. He questioned me and asked if I could think of something better. If I suggested a light punishment, my father would think I've gotten soft hearted. So I remembered that you didn't exactly like the gaurds so I suggested them. Father came up with the you working for them. That part was him, not me."  
  
Alex glared at Max and Amber broke the erie silence that had grown between them.  
  
" Alex, his intentions were good. He saved your life. Yes he gave you a rotten post but heard what he said."  
  
Alex lowered her glare and glanced at Amber then back at Max, who was looking nervous.  
  
Alex sighed and nodded. " Your right, i guess, but I still would have perfered to be exacuted. I'm not scared of death. It happens, you live with it. But thanks anyways."  
  
Max sighed in complete relief and motioned for them to follow him again. They finally stopped at the back gate and they walked into the landscape. Max pointed to a old warehouse.  
  
" That's were you'll report to every mourning when you get up. You will have to get up by yourself when the sun rises. If not then you get extra jobs. Sorry Amber but that's the rules." He said seeing Amber's look of disbelive.  
  
He motioned her inside and introducted her to Roxin, the head landscaper. He would be her boss for the jobs. Amber looked nervously at her and then back at Alex and waved as her and Prince Max left. Alex waved back and walked away with Max and back into the castle.  
  
" This is the knights court room. You will come her every mourning BEFORE sunrise. Any later and you will be punished, normally by wipping." Max said and winsed at the word 'whipping'.  
  
Alex looked around the room that Max had lead her to. the room was filled with men in tunics and they were all sitting around eating what looked like breakfest and they were drinking what smelled like beer. Alex gave Max a look of digust before he left to find her boss. Her eyes widened as her boss came into view.  
  
Alex stomach dropped in diapointment and she that to herself. /{/ Why me? This is so unfair. \}\ 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex put her hands on her hips and leaned to the side as she watched a grin come across Lord Kai's face. Prince Max walked up the small set of stairs that Alex was waiting on and cleared his throat.  
  
" Alex, Lord Kai will be your boss. As long as you work for the gaurds you will have to listen to what he tells you to do. No matter how much you want to defie his comands. Understand?" He asked waiting for her answer.  
  
It never came. Alls she did was glare at Kai and he smirked back at her. She then became very uncomfortable as she remembered what she was wearing.  
  
" Question, do I have to wear this fucking skirt? It's way to short and it's very uncomfortable. And don't give me the excuse ' Your a servant, your supposed to be uncomfortable. This is your punishment.' Give me a proper answer." Alex freaked, not taking her eyes off Kai.  
  
Max sighed. " It's the uniform. Sorry Alex, rules are rules." He protested with his hands in front of him, as if waiting for Alex to punch him.  
  
Alex toke her eyes of Kai finally and looked at Max lightly and with a smirk on her face. " Scared of me are you? At least some people get the point after they get the first taste. But that funny thing is I never touched you." She paused and glared at Kai again who returned the favor. " I hit this son of a bitch and the fucker returned the favor by trying to safurcate me. I understand perfectly with the rules Prince Max, but I rufuse to wear this skirt. I don't care if I get beaten to death. I will not wear this skirt. Work it up with your father if you must, cause if you don't I will. And you guys aren't going to like what I have to say."  
  
Prince Max sighed and left the room, leaving Alex to continue to stare at Kai.  
  
Kai smirked at her. " Well now, what should I get you to do first. I have to put you to good use."  
  
Alex growled under her breath and glared at him more and crossed her arms on her chest, waiting for Kai to put her to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber wipped the sweat from her forhead and continued to turn the dirt over and over again with a small shovel.  
  
/{/ This is a lot harder then I thought. I never do this stuff at home. \}\ She thought to herself.  
  
Roxin was walking around critizeing every single sevant that they were not doing the job right. Her favorite target was Amber. Since she was new, Roxin loved to critize her and oviously injoyed every moment of it. Amber felt tears stream down her face and Roxin toke this as a sign that she was getting weak and that her taunting was getting to Amber.  
  
/{/ What a weak child. Pathetic. King Johnny will hear from me, sending me a girl that can barely stop crying, and she makes very slow progress. \}\ Roxin thought to herself as she saw Amber burst out a fresh stream of tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray wasen't having much luck either. Since he was tardy, along with another boy, the two had to do all the dishes. (For those who don't think that's a punishment, remember the cooks have to feed everbody in the WHOLE castle. Think about it)  
  
/{/ What is she doing here? \}\ Ray thought as she saw a firmiliar face walk into the room.  
  
Alex smiled at him. " Doing dishies I see." She laughed a bit then went silent again, still smiling.  
  
Ray wipped his hands on a cloth and walked over to her. " What are you doing here? Your going to get in trouble for not being at your post. Your gonig to get me in trouble because your dectracting me from my job."  
  
Alex frowned. " I'm here because of my post. Lord Kai sent me to pick up something. So if you talk to me, your only helping me out. Neither of us will get in trouble."  
  
" What are you here to pick up?" Ray asked putting the cloth down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. " He sent me down the get a barrel of rum. He said that I could use the challenge, but I think he's just trying to piss me off. And it's working really good too. So can you help me out or not?"  
  
Ray nodded. " Follow me."  
  
Ray lead her to a back room that was filled with about a thousand barrels. Filled with fruits and rum, according to Ray anyways. ray picked up a medium sized barrel and gave it to Alex. It might have been a smaller barrel then Alex had expected, but it was heavy. She wasen't about to show that to anybody. Not even Ray. She thanked Ray and wished him good luck with his dishies. ray rolled his eyes and went back to work as Alex left chuckling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber fell to the ground. She was so tierd. She couldn't do this job anymore. She knew that Roxin would point her finger at Amber and told her to get back to work if she knew what was good for her. Amber didn't care. She had to take a short break. Suddenly she heard a snap and felt a sharp pain shoot through her back. Roxin was standing behind her with a whip in hand.  
  
" I told you to get back to work. If you defie it again then you will get two whips. Everytime you defie the order I will add one more whip to it. Trust I will not forget the number." Roxin smirked.  
  
Amber struggled to her feet and continued weakly at her work.  
  
Amber thought weakly to herself. /{/ I wonder how Alex is doing. \}\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Kai frowned as he saw Alex enter the room carrying the barrel and making it look like it was as light as a feather. He motioned Alex over to were he was. She didn't see him but she had to ask him something anyways.  
  
" Where do I put this Lord Kai?" She asked grimily.  
  
He smirked at her. " Is it getting heavy? You should have thought twice before you stole that hier lomb. You wouldn't be here."  
  
A bell rang and all the gaurds looked up the the see the bell being rung and they scrambled to get there chain mail and armor. They finally got there stuff on and were out the door leaving a smirking Kai and a pissed Alex.  
  
" Not that I don't injoy your company though." Kai said as he pushed the chair back that he was sitting in and stood up.  
  
Alex glanced at him and repeated her question. He pointed a finger to the old barrel that was now empty. She left his side without a word and replaced the old barrel with the new. Well at least she didn't have to put up with him, he had to leave with the rest of the gaurds, didn't he?  
  
" Don't you have some place to go?" She asked rudely.  
  
Kai smirked. " That's the training bell. Since I'm head gaurd, I don't need anymore training. Lord Bryan trains them, so we should be expecting a visiter soon."  
  
Alex rolloed her eyes and turned on her heels. Kai saw her roll her eyes and spun her around, clenching Alex throat hard and once again began to sufercate her. Alex winced at the pain in her throat and she was thrown to the ground my Kai. She hit the stone wall and knocked her head against it, causing it to began to bleed. She stood up after a few seconds and glared at Kai. She would have went straight for an attack if the door didn't open and in come Lord Tala.  
  
He too was not in his chain mail and armor. He was wearing a gold tunic like Kai and his red hair was matching the outfit to a tip. Tala walked over to Kai as Alex simply turned her head to examine the damage that she had caused. Nothing serious she noticed. Then she noticed that there was blood streaming down her arm and onto the floor.  
  
" Good mourning Kai, how are you?" Tala asked smirking at the back of Alex.  
  
Kai followed his gaze and spoke up. " Fine. Tala I'd like you to meet our new servant. Alex this is Lord Tala."  
  
Alex spun around and set her element eyes and Tala. She smirked.  
  
" Your the gaurd that I kicked because you wouldn't let go of Amber. Hope your felling better. I know I sure am." She said to Tala then shot a death glare at Lord Kai.  
  
She turned around as she noticed that she had gotten under Tala's skin. She noticed yet again that the stream of blood didn't stop. In fact it was getting worse. She turned aropund to face the two gaurds and she bent down to examine how much blood she had lost. There was a fairly large puddle of warm red liquide that had spread it self from her feet to almost Kai's. Kai looked down to notice the blood puddle and walked over to Alex and grabbed her roughly by her bleeding arm.  
  
" We can't have to bleeding all over the floor, now can we Tala?" He asked smirking at Tala.  
  
Tala shock his head and laughed. " What did you do to her to make her bleed so much? Better question, what did she do to make you do that to her?"  
  
Kai smirked and was about to answer him when Alex stood up, bringing him up with her and kneed him in the stomach. Kai leaned over in pain and dropped to the floor, landing right in Alex' puddle of blood. Alex smirked at his fallen figure and glanced at Tala.  
  
" Why does that concern you, all's you need to know is that I did something to make him mad. Oviously that bastard can't control his temper. No matter." Alex beamed at him.  
  
Tala looked shocked and glanced at Kai who was still in the puddle of blood and haden't moved yet. Alex turned to finish the job she had started, the rum barrel, when she got tackled and she was pinned to the ground. Tala was holding her arms to her back and pulled her to her feet. Kai had staggered to his feet finally and glanced at Alex, evily.  
  
Alex glared right back at him. /{/ Come on, hit me, lets see what you got! \}\ 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began to set turning the blue sky, crimson. Amber was completly relived that her work was done. She was hungrey for she had not eaten anything during the entire day. Or drank anything for that matter. She had fallen down in lack of energy twice since her first warning from Roxin, earning 5 more slashs from the whip and more pain.  
  
" Alright Amber, since your new I'll have to inform you that supper is in 10 minutes sharp! When you get changed into the proper clothes you came here with, you will make your way to the feast hall. When you get there, you will go the courner table that is set for the servants. You will wait there until the chefs deside to serve you. Understand?" Roxin called after Amber as everybody left the warehouse.  
  
Amber nodded and turned on her heels and darted into the castle as fast aas her weak legs could carry her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray had just finished the lunch dishies and was now setting the tables with the boy that had been late with him. Ray didn't even know the boys name, so he asked.  
  
" Tyson, my name is Tyson. You?" The boy resonded and went back to his work.  
  
Before he could answer the head cheif, Oliver, called him. " Kon, get in here."  
  
Ray put down his stack of plates and walked into the kitchen, leaving Tyson to stack the rest of Ray's plates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex feel to the ground, exausted from the beating. Tala held her back from hitting Kai and let Kai beat her into a complete weak ball of flesh. Kai smirked and Tala chuckled. Alex kneeled on all fours and breathed heavilly. She was spitting out blood like crazy and the back floor was now covered in spit and blood. Alex had grown weak by her major loss of blood and she was grabbed roughly by the throat by Tala and haulded to her feet. He and Kai looked pleased with there damage and they both smirked.  
  
A servant wearing faded green came in with a mop and pail and handed it to Kai and glanced at Alex, who was still in Tala's choke hold. He wasen't holding her off the ground but it still looked like she was in a lot of pain. Kai glared at him.  
  
" What are you looking at boy? Leave!" He said sternly but the boy didn't move.  
  
" Lord Kai, why are you doing this to that poor girl?" He spoke up questioning his actions.  
  
Alex listen softly to the boys voice and winced when he said that she was a 'poor girl'. Alex mentally made a digusting face and she grabbed Tala's arm to prevent him from lifting her off the ground. Tala's eyes gleamed with anger and he tightened his grip on her throat. She was having trouble breathing, the same feeling she had last night washed over her. She could barely breath and she felt light-headed. Tala grinned and tightened his grip before throwing her to the ground, splashing in her own puddle of blood. She held her throat on her hands and she tryed her hardest to breath.  
  
Kai looked furiously at the servant who had handed him the mop and pail. " What are you doing still standing here? Leave! Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
The servant look terrifid and he turned quickly on his heels and darted out of the room. Kai gave his shadow a glance of annoyance and looked back at Tala, who had let go of Alex and who was currently pulling her back to her feet. Kai shoved the mop into her hands and threw the pail at her. It made contact with her left eye and she moaned in pain. Kai smirked as Tala chuckled with evil on his tone. First time she had made a single sound since they began her beating.  
  
Tala let go of Alex so she could stand on her own. " You will clean up this bloody mess then you will get changed out of you servants clothes and put on whatever you were wearing before you got here. You will make your way down to the feast hall. there is a table in the courner of the room ment just for servants. You will wait paitently for the chefs will not serve you if you whine. Understand?"  
  
Through her weakness, she never for a second let pain take her over. She was too strong for that to happen. She shoot her head up and rammeb the mop handle in Tala's stomach then knocked him over the head.  
  
" 100% " She smirked then went to work.  
  
Tala would have hit her but Kai stopped him.  
  
" She's just trying to get under your skin, if we harm her anymore then she will become weak and useless. Let this one go Tala, let it go." Kai spoke placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Tala growled as he watched Alex do her work and he left the room in anger with Kai hot on his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes, Alex leaned the mop against the wall and plopped the pail filled with her blood beside it. her arm was still bleeding, but worse now, making her job even harder. She left the room and walked back to her chamber, remembering it's were abouts. She opened the door only to be greeted by a sobbing Amber. She had her back to the door when Alex opened it.  
  
Alex looked up at Amber and saw that she had whip marks on her back. Amber didn't even notice that Alex had come into the room and went behind the curtain the change. Alex sighed heavilly as Amber came out from behind the curtain a few minutes later and was startled by Alex.  
  
" O my god Alex, what happened?" Amber dropped the servants clothes she had in her hand and rushed over to her and examined her arm that was drenched in blood.  
  
Alex opened her mouth but interuppted when Ray walked into the room and rushed to his bed side.  
  
" Well, how's our little dish boy?" Alex snickered.  
  
" In a rush." He replied as he turned around to see Amber holding Alex' bloody arm  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three came into the feast hall and found the table they were ment to seat at. As they went there, they passed the gaurd table. Alex shot a couple death glares at Kai and Tala as she passed. She smirked at Kai when she noticed that Tala was growling at her. Amber noticed this and questioned Alex.  
  
" No big deal, really. I just said a few things that got him mad." She protested as Ray guilded them to a spot where they could sit.  
  
He left the table saying he was to serve dinner to the gaurds tonight and isappeared in the kitchen doors. Amber sighed and stared down at her empty plate. She couldn't get her mind off of food and water. She wimpered as the pain from her back came back. Alex placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to be strong. Amber stared at her in disbelive.  
  
" Friends, welcome to tonight's feast. I would like to take this moment to make a short moment of silence to thank the gods for this terrific meal." The king spoke up, rising from his seat then bowing his head.  
  
Everybody followed suit and bowed there heads in the silence. Alex, however, didn't move a muscle. She simply glared at the king and cursed under her breath and broke the silence. Luckly at that very moment the king spoke up, leaving Alex in relief.  
  
" Now eat and injoy your supper!" He yelled, gleefully.  
  
The chefs and servants came out of the doors and began to place trays on the tables, leaving the servants at their table to drool over the delious smell. Once everybody was finishing off the scrapes on their plates, the servants finally got their food. It wasen't as properly cared for and cooked like the rest of them got, but since it was food, the servants chowed away. Alex watched every single servant grab things from the trays and plop them on their plates.  
  
" I'm not hungrey!" Alex protested loudly, causing her to get glares from some of the gaurds and the famous 'death' glares from Tala and Kai. Amber stared at her again and swallowed her mouth full of bread.  
  
" Alex you should eat something, with the blood loss you got, you need all the help from nutrition you can get." She said before getting back to her meal.  
  
" She's right you know. My bandana will stop the bleeding for the time needed but you have to gelp it anyway you can." Ray spoke through his mouth full of half cooked chicken.  
  
He pointed to her arm where his red bandana was tide as a blood clot cloth. She smirked as she noticed from the courner of her eyes that Kai and Tala were walking out of the hall to there court room, along with the rest of the group. But unlike the rest of the gaurds, Lord Kai and Tala came up to her.  
  
" Since your not going to eat anything, we best make good use of you. Get going to the court room. Now." Tala smirked and Kai pointed to the door.  
  
Alex' eyes grew with anger and she stood up and knocked her head against Kai's chin on her way up. She smirked and turned around. She was inches from his face, very uncomfortable for her, but she didn't move.  
  
" Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Right away Lord Kai." She gritted her teeth. " I'll get right on it."  
  
She turned on her heels and left the hall followed by the two gaurds. She was more comfortable in her cheap tunic and her pants. She walked right into the court room without making a second glance back. She had just entered the court room when somebody threw a cup filled with rum at her. She ducked and it missed her by inches and clashed into the wall, flying into a million peices. She glanced up to see that the gaurds were in a rumble.  
  
/{/ Fighting for some stupid reason I guess. Probably drunk. \}\ Alex thought to herself as Kai and Tala walked up behind her and pushed her further into the room.  
  
Kai smirked and glanced at Alex. " Well you said that I under estemated your full strengh last night, so now is your time to prove it. Stop the rumble. Use force. It's that only way to stop them, turst me words don't work."  
  
Tala snickered and galred at Alex. Alex glared back at Kai.  
  
" Too easy of a task. Watch and learn." She said stepping forward toward the rumble. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alex glared at the gaurds in disgust. She had to show kai that she was not weak. I would prove her point that he under estemated her strengh. She smirked and ran right into the middle of the fight. One gaurd saw her and swong at her, she ducked it with ease. She quckly grabbed his wrist them his elbow and pushed it in the opposite direction that it bent. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
His yell was muffled by the yelling of the others. nobody had noticed what she had dont to the first gaurd that attacked her so she went in for another attack.  
  
She found a punching battle between two men and she rushed right the center if it. She ducked as the first man threw a ounch at his opponent. He knocked him out and Alex knocked him hard in the stomach. He then stood up and punched him in the face, causing him to black out.  
  
Kai and Tala looked totally surprised as they saw one by one, Alex take on every single gaurd in the room. Soon every gaurd was on the floor and moaning in pain, some didn't move because they were still blacked out.  
  
Alex looked fustrated. " If I ever and I repeat EVER, come in here and see that again, all you little fuckers will be begging for mercy. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Some of the gaurds that had recovered from most of there pain glared at her and some murmered a simple 'yes'. Soon everbody had made it clear that they had heard Alex and she smiled triomphuntly. She walked back to Kai and Tala and brushed herself off.  
  
" If you can strick fear into their hearts, then you've got yourself a crew. They were, 'A' way to easy to deafet, 'B' they were way to slow and there attacks were weak and 'C' they were too easy to convince." Alex spoke up and glared up at Kai then smirked. " Just some friendly advice."  
  
Kai and Tala watched with anger in their eyes as Alex left the court room.  
  
/{/ She is strong. I'll give her that, but she still has a long way to go. And that mouth of hers is not helping her out anyway either. \}\ Kai thought coldly.  
  
/{/ She proved Kai wrong but she's still going to pay for that humiliation. Defeating all our gaurds without so much as breaking a sweat? She will pay, and she will pay dearly.\}\ Tala thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber greeted Alex with open arms as soon as Alex entered her chamber. Alex looked shocked and stunned. She just stood there until Amber let go of her. Since she had closed the door, the room was swallowed by the darkness yet again. Amber shifted slightly as Alex asked her how she had gotten the whipping marks.  
  
" She has Roxin as her boss. That woman doesn't take lightly to people disrespecting her. She probably whipped her for talking back of something like that." Ray said through the shadows.  
  
Amber nodded. " I was exausted and she whipped me because she said I was direspecting her orders and was not working when told."  
  
Alex smiled. " Sounds to me like you had a good day."  
  
Amber gasped. She couldn't detect a hint of sarcasime in Alex' voice. She was serious.  
  
" Why how did your day go?" Amber asked nervously.  
  
Alex grunted and laid down at her bed. " It doesn't matter. Do to sleep. I have to wake up before dawn or I'm in big trouble."  
  
Amber sighed and walked over to her own bed and laid her head down on her dress. She had already changed back into her servants cloths and was drifting off to sleep. Ray followed suit and soon the three were captured by the hands of sleep and rocked gentilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex woke with a start as she sat upo an noticed light coming threw the ceiling and door.  
  
" Shit!" She yelled and she quickly changed back into her servants clothes, that were still covered in her blood from yesterday.  
  
She ran out of her chambers leaving a suddenly awake Ray and Amber.  
  
She rushed to the knights court room when she was struck from behind, when she was within arms reach of the door.  
  
She feel to the ground in pain and she trying to stand up, since she was still recovering from her attacks yesterday, she was still a little shaken and more easily weakened. She was kicked in the stomach and she feel once again to the floor.  
  
" Disgusting little magot! You will pay for what you did to our crew!" A cold voice growled at her.  
  
Alex now knew that her attacker was either Kai or Tala but she didn't care. Both deserved a beating and she would gladly give them the pain they deserved.  
  
Instead of rising to her feet, Alex swong her leg back and came in contact with her attackers legs. He was tripped and he fell to the cold cement ground. Alex shot her head back to see who it was but got a blow from behind again before she could focuse on her first attacker. Her head came in collision with her knee and her nose began to bleed. She licked her lips and tasted the blood, to make sure that it was bleeding, giving her an excuse to strick back at her second attacker.  
  
" Your late! You were supposed to be here BEFORE sunrise!" She heard Kai's cold voice hiss in her ear.  
  
Alex was currently being held down on the ground by her first attacker, Tala. So she couldn't strick Kai back for making her nose bleed.  
  
" Give me a break, this is my second fucking day here!" Alex snapped at him and was hauled to her feet by Tala.  
  
Kai glared at her and hit her full in the face, cracking her nose and her left cheek bone. Alex bent her head down in her pain and didn't make a single sound.  
  
Tala snickered behind her. " Did Prince Max not tell you that you were to be punished if you were late?"  
  
Alex threw her head back and spit up into the air. It missed Tala by quite a few feet, but it was the action that infurriated him. He kneed her in the back and Alex finally moaned in pain and this brought a smirk and a laugh to Kai's face. She hadn't meant to say anything, she just couldn't take the pain. It didn't weaken her the least bit but it still hurt her.  
  
" Did that hurt Alex? If you don't want that again you will not be late again. But belive me, your not out of punishment yet." He motioned his head down the hall at Tala.  
  
Tala nodded and pushed Alex down the hall followed by Kai.  
  
Alex' spirit was growing very weak but her strengh in psyical was growing stronger as her anger in furiated. She didn't know ehere they were going but she knew for a fact that it was going to be painful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been right. Tala and Kai had brought her to a cell in the dungeons. She was chained with the shakles that were laid in the cell. She was tied down until she could only move her head a bit. Other then that she was 'paralyzed' from the neck down. The room was made of brick and the door was made of solid oak. It was a tourture room, Alex knew it was. The sturdy brick and the solid oak door blocked out almost all of the screams and yells that could be heard from inside the room.  
  
" Tala, take care of her and make sure that she learns her lesson, by any means nesassary." Kai smirked. A glitter appeared in his eyes and Tala nodded evily and chuckled as well.  
  
Kai left back to the court room upstairs leaving Alex in a somewhat frightened position. She had felt Kai's strengh and it was weaker then she had expected. But she had also gotten a few blows from Tala. And they were much, much stronger. Tala might have been skinny and tall but he was muscular and he held back a lot of strengh that Alex knew he had.  
  
Tala walked into the room and closed the door behind him. A gleam of mischive appeared in his eyes. Alex gulped and she stared up at him. Tala kneeled down right in front of Alex and smirked deeply. Alex glared at him when she suddenly stopped. Tala leaned into her and kissed her passionatly. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't budge away from him. So she had no choice but to sit there and take in the tourter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tala smirked and un chained her. He had done what he was ordered to. Now Alex was weak and she felt used. Tala hauled her to her feet and pushed her up the stairs and back onto the main floor.  
  
" Well now are we going to be late ever again?" Kai was waiting at the top of the stairs when she was brought back up.  
  
Alex was ashamed of herself that she couldn't do anything to stop Tala. He had raped her, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
" I don't think she will be. 'Cuz she now knows what she gets if she is." Tala smirked and pushed Alex forward.  
  
Alex fell to the ground she laid there, competly used and abused. Kai kicked her hard in the side. Alex didn't budge. She didn't move. She didn't make a sound. Kai kicked her again. Still her body stayed limp. This time Tala kicked her in the side and she moaned in pain. Alex jolted up and cluched her side. Kai smirked.  
  
/{/ Tala is very strong, he will show Alex what that word means very soon. \}\ He thought glancing at Tala.  
  
Tala picked up Alex and they escorted Alex past the court room. They brought her to the kitchens and talked to Oliver. Ray noticed that Alex was so weak and went to help her out when nobody else was looking.  
  
" Alex what happened, are you alright?" He said feeling her forhead and then removing it when he felt sweat. " Did you get beaten or something?"  
  
Alex couldn't tell him. " You should get back to work, your going to get yourself in trouble. And me as well. I'm in punishment right now for being late to the job." Her first words since the rape.  
  
Ray frowned deeply. " Punishment? What did they do to you? You shouldn't look like this for being late. They did something to you and I promise you that I will find out, no matter how much trouble I get into." His promise was made out of anger not concern. And this worried Alex alot.  
  
" Ray please leave. Your making things worse!" She whispered.  
  
She caught the courner of Kai's eyes and she shock her head. She hadn't meant to do that, now she was going to get it and she had pulled Ray down with her.  
  
" I'm not leaving until you tell me what they did to you." He whispered back.  
  
Ray shivered when he caught Tala's eye and he looked back at Alex, waiting.  
  
" I'm not telling you anything! I don't even know you all that well. For all I know, you could go running off and tell Kai. Getting me in more trouble." She snapped silently at him.  
  
Ray was hurt. " I'm not some kind of spy if that's what your getting at."  
  
Alex's temper grew. " For all I know, you could be. I learned to never trust anybody without getting to know more about them first."  
  
Ray looked annoyed. " You know Mariah, she had to of told you something about me!"  
  
Alex glared at him, her pride starting to creep back into her body. " She never stops talking about you! I'm starting to think your the only thing she talks about!"  
  
Ray growled at her, still whispering. " Well isn't that enough! She probably told you a lot about me. What more do you need to know?"  
  
" I need to get to know you personally. I'm not going to trust somebdoy because I know there child-hood friend and because she told about all the fun times you guys had." alex snapped at him.  
  
" Well you'll have plently of time to to get to know him better because we just got you dish duty." Kai sneered.  
  
Alex looked totally shocked and glared at him. Tala butted in.  
  
" Looks like you got some of your pride back. You'll be losing it mighty fast if you don't get over there and start of those dishes."  
  
Alex's heart dropped and she got a flashback about what had happened between Tala and herself. If she could help it, she would try to avoid that situation the best she could.  
  
Alex snapped at him. " Dish duty? What do I look like a kitchen maid?"  
  
Ray glared at her. " Hey you were looking at one a few seconds ago. Do you think I'm going to take that one lying down. I don't think so."  
  
Alex tore her glare from Tala and rested it on Ray. " What's wrong with you? I thought you hated being a servant in the kitchens?"  
  
Ray growled at her again. " Every single servant hates their jobs here! I'm no different. And by the looks of your condition, your not injoying it either!"  
  
Alex' eyes flickered with fire. " Back off Kon. Your getting on my nerves."  
  
" Good at least I know I'm getting to you." He said and glared at her.  
  
Alex' temper rose to almost explotion. She was burning with anger. She had to unleash it.  
  
She swong her fist and it came in contact with flesh. Ray looked stunned and gasped.  
  
" What the hell Alex, what did you knock him for?" Ray yelled at her.  
  
Alex smirked down at Tala, who was on the floor and he was holding his nose. Alex walked over to him and squated in front of him. She snickered and punched him in the face. Tala's head flopped back and she was pleased to see she had knocked him out.  
  
" Pay backs a bitch ain't it?" She muttered in his ear and she stood up.  
  
Tala's limp body went from motionless to restless. He tripped Alex and caused her to fall to the ground. He grabbed her hands roughly and held them behind her back. A thought flashed through her head. If she wanted to stay out of the rape situation, then she had to learn to control her temper. Too bad she never listens to the 'little voice inside in your head'.  
  
She kicked her leg back and knocked him hard in the knee. He losened his grip giving Alex enough time to free her hands and back hand him. Tala lost his balance and fell backwards landing in a pile of dishes. They were all pots and pans made of metal so Alex let them fall. She caught one pan in her hands and she knocked Tala over the head with it. His body went limp.  
  
Alex wasn't going to let him trick her again so she played it safe. She knocked him over the head once more before putting the pan back to where it came flying from.  
  
" My kitchen! You little magot! Get out of my kitchen! NOW!" Oliver yelled at her.  
  
Alex smirked. " Gladly. I think I killed him. It wouldn't be a disapointment though. The fucker deserved every last bruise I gace him." She winced when she said 'fucker'.  
  
Kai growled at Oliver. " I think not! She stays, she will clean up this mess and then she can leave."  
  
Oliver growled back. " Not if she is like that she won't be. Besides she is not my responsibility, she's yours."  
  
Kai bit at him. " All the more reason to keep her here!"  
  
" She leaves and that's final! Out of my kitchen you little fiend." Oliver bit at Alex.  
  
Alex's temper over toke her again and she hit the handle of the pan she had placed on the counter. It spiraled and she caught it. She knocked Oliver in the side of the face. She was calm again but not 100%.  
  
" I leave. And THAT'S final!" She snapped at him and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kai followed her to make sure she didn't escape his sights. After oliver had recovered from Alex' hit he cried at Ray.  
  
" Don't just stand there Kon! Clean up this mess!" And he left on his heels.  
  
Ray growled under his breath. " What a little troublemaker."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Alex glared at him but soon it faded. He was smiling at her, not the 'your in big trouble' smile but a bright one.  
  
" Nice shot Moren. Couldn't have done it better myself." He congratulated her.  
  
Alex was taken back then she smirked. " Like you couldn't have done it at all. Your too weak. tala's stronger then you and I knocked him out. Which reminds me, are you going to get him help or can i just leave him there to bleed?"  
  
Kai snickered. " Somebody will notice him still there or he will come around evenutaly. We can leave him there. Come, we have much work to do."  
  
Alex blinked at him and he pushed her forwards. She was confused. Kai was complementing her and leaving his 'partener' there to bleed? There was something wrong here! He had something planned out to do to her. Alex could feel it.  
  
But no punishment of any kind came during the rest of the day. Alex did as she was told because Kai was being gentil with her. (I really mean gentil) Alex was doing her final job for the day before supper when Tala walked into the court room with a bag of ice on his head. The cloth had went from a baige to a limp red.  
  
Kai turned to Alex and yelled at her. " Hurry up and finish the job then leave."  
  
Alex continued her job and picked up the pace. Why would he change his mood so fast like that? Talk about a major case of mood-swings! The truth never even toke a hint in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ate only a few peices of half cooked chicken that night and she had a glass of water. She had earned a glare from Tala at the gaurds table and one from Ray who sat right in front of her. She frowned and soon everybody left the feast hall and went to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Amber feel asleep that night as soon as she came into the room. Literally, she was so weak that she colapsed on the floor the moment she opened the door. Alex was already in the chamber at the time so she helped Amber to her bed once she saw Ray walk in behind her.  
  
" Another hard day, Amber?" Alex asked.  
  
Amber was on the verge of tears. " I just want to leave! This place is horrible. They don't treat anybody with repect! There cruel and they beat people just because there weak and need to take a break Then those fiends (bosses) go and strike fear into everybody's hearts and then the servants won't tell anybody else what happened to them. It's pretty serious sometimes too! I'm so scared. I wanna go home, i just wanna go home...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Alex was allowing Amber to rest her head on her knees so she could cry. Unlike Alex, it didn't pain her to see other people get hurt.  
  
/{/ Well maybe just a little bit. \}\ Alex thought in the back of her mind.  
  
Amber had evenutally cried herself to sleep and Alex stood up, placing Amber's head carefully on her dress which worked as a fine pillow. Alex wiped off her upper thigh and her knees. They were covered in Amber's warm helpless tears. Ray was still mad at her for not telling him what had happened to her, but his spirit had lifted when he saw Alex holding Amber and allowing her to cry.  
  
" That was very kind of you. So far of what I've known of you, you are nothing more or less then some cold heartless bitch. But it looks like you proved me wrong." Ray whispered across the room at Alex.  
  
Alex shock her head. " Well it just goes to show you that you can't judge a book by it's cover."  
  
Ray smiled at her and Alex' eyes light up at a flashback.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kai grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Alex glared at him but soon it faded. He was smiling at her, not the 'your in big trouble' smile but a bright one.  
  
" Nice shot Moren. Couldn't have done it better myself." He congratulated her.  
  
Alex was taken back then she smirked. " Like you couldn't have done it at all. Your too weak. tala's stronger then you and I knocked him out. Which reminds me, are you going to get him help or can i just leave him there to bleed?"  
  
Kai snickered. " Somebody will notice him still there or he will come around evenutaly. We can leave him there. Come, we have much work to do."  
  
Alex blinked at him and he pushed her forwards. She was confused. Kai was complementing her and leaving his 'partener' there to bleed? There was something wrong here! He had something planned out to do to her. Alex could feel it.  
  
But no punishment of any kind came during the rest of the day. Alex did as she was told because Kai was being gentil with her. (I really mean gentil) Alex was doing her final job for the day before supper when Tala walked into the court room with a bag of ice on his head. The cloth had went from a baige to a limp red.  
  
Kai turned to Alex and yelled at her. " Hurry up and finish the job then leave."  
  
Alex continued her job and picked up the pace. Why would he change his mood so fast like that? Talk about a major case of mood-swings! The truth never even toke a hint in her mind.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
" Hey Ray?" She asked silently.  
  
" Hmm?" Came his sleepy reply.  
  
Alex trembled a bit then asked her question. " Does Kai not like something about Oliver or Tala?"  
  
Ray sat up and stared at her. " Why would you want to know that?"  
  
" Deepending on your answer, I'll tell you why." Alex shock her head.  
  
" Well ok, Kai and Oliver never got along from day one, I don't know why because I wasn't here when it happened-" He was cut off.  
  
" When IT happened? What's the 'it' ?"  
  
Ray shock his head. " I don't know, I really don't think anybody does. Anyways So like I said Kai and Oliver have never liked each other, but Tala on the other hand...the only reason I could think of is that when King Johnny choose Kai to be head gaurd and not Tala, Tala threatened him that if he didn't keep up with his job, he would report it to the king and Kai would be out of work."  
  
Alex smirked. " So what your saying is Kai just wants a good reputation and to do so he has to keep his job? What a self-centered little-"  
  
" Not at all Alex." Ray cut it. " You see, Kai has a family, and he needs to keep his job in order to help with taxes and to feed them. Tala on the other hand fits your description perfectly. He is self-centered."  
  
Alex looked shocked. " He has a family?"  
  
Ray nodded. " A wife and two kids."  
  
" What are there names?" Alex asked curiously. " Wouldn't his wife be worried that he might be abusing there children. I mean look at the guy, he's abusive!"  
  
Ray shock his head again. " Well I've never seen his good side before, but if he still has his wife and kids, i take it he's not."  
  
Alex repeated her first question. " And there names are?"  
  
" His wife's name is Salima and his kids are, well there both boys, but i can't remember there names. Sorry." He replied trying hard to remember.  
  
Alex chuckled. " Don't hurt yourself now. If you can't remember them then don't worry about it."  
  
Ray now looked at her in curiousity. " Can I ask why you wanted to know now?"  
  
Alex nodded. She told him what had happened after she stormed out of the kitchen. When she finished, Ray was simply nodding his head.  
  
" Yeah the reason wouldn't be because of mood swings. It's that threat that Tala gave him. If he being gentil to you, then why to hell did you ask if Salima would be scared if he abused there children?" Ray asked.  
  
Alex shock her head. " I told you that depending on your answer, I would tell you why I wanted to know. That was just a set up thing in case you didn't give a piece of information I didn't need."  
  
" Ahh ok I get it. Well you don't want to be late tommorow, so I suggest you get some sleep." Ray said as he laid his head back down on his sheet.  
  
Alex followed suit. " Good-night Ray, and thanks for the info."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex was up before sun-rise that mourning and she was in the court room before sunrise, like she was asked. When she got there, Kai was sitting on the chair at the far end of the table. When she cleared her throat to get his attention, he looked up.  
  
Kai smiled at her. " Good mourning Alex, did you sleep well?"  
  
There he was being gentil again. Alex toke in the words that Ray had told her and smiled back.  
  
" Had a very good sleep, thanks for asking."  
  
Kai looked shocked. " I thought you didn't like me?"  
  
" I didn't, but I found out the reason you were abusive towards me, and I totally understand." She pointed out.  
  
Kai dropped his mug and bent down to rechrive it. " I have no idea what your talking about."  
  
Alex ran over to him and picked up his mug before he could get to it. She set it on the table for him and she stared at him.  
  
" You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ray told me that you have a family to take care of."  
  
Kai turned pale. " Umm...who told you that...Kon?"  
  
Alex nodded. " He had heard it from somebody else and he told me."  
  
A smile light up his skin and his eyes began to sparkle. Then suddenly he frowned. " You won't...you know...tell anybody else right?"  
  
Alex nodded. If Kai was going to be nice to her, then she knew she had to show some respect back.  
  
" But you can go for it and beat me when Tala is around. I don't really care. I've been beaten at home and such so it really doesn't bug me much. Your strengh i almost equal to that of my father. there for I've grow used to it. But Tala on the other hand..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Kai stood up and placed a hand of her shoulder. " Tala is strong but from the fight you've put up, I'd say your stronger. Tala even told me that. He says he's never had a harder time pinning somebody down before." A smile creeped across his face and laughter rang in his voice.  
  
Alex chuckled. " Ya well I;m sorry that I hit you and all, but you do realize that if I stop, that Tala will suspect something, right?"  
  
Kai frowned then he looked ashamed. " Umm...speaking of sorry...I'm extremely sorry for what I let Tala do to you."  
  
Alex fliched and she spoke up, with a smile on her face and she tried to get one on his.  
  
" Well as long as you don't ever mention it again, then I completly accept your apolagie."  
  
Just then Tala walked in and Kai toke his hand of her shoulder. When Tala turned around and saw Alex there, he looked disappointed.  
  
" Your on time. Such a pity." He smirked at her.  
  
Alex's smiled faded and she growled under her breath. " What's the matter Tala? Can't get yourself a girl, so you gotta pick on me?"  
  
Tala frowned and placed his hands on his hips. " I resent that."  
  
Alex smirked at him. " I hoped that you would."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Yes but father-" Prince Max tried to explain.  
  
" Silence. She is a servant, nothing more or less. She does not deserve anymore privlages then the others." King Johnny shouted at him.  
  
Prince Max stayed calm. " But father, it's just clothes. She perferes to wear the uniform of the male servants. For her it will be more comfortable, if she is comfortable then she will surely work harder. "  
  
King Johnny went silent. After a few minutes he spoke again, breaking the eire silence between them.  
  
" Very well, if you can find something to die red, then she may wear it. As long as she promises to work harder then she already is. Understand?"  
  
Prince Max's face light up with a bright smile. " Very well father, very well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Work faster Amber, we haven't all day, the summer games start in a few days." Roxin snapped at her as she noticed Amber's lack of particapation.  
  
Amber nodded and picked up her pace again. She was hauling a fork of hay from one side of the arena to the other with two other servants, one girl, one boy. It was tough work but Amber didn't want anymore whippings, her number had went from to 3 to 8 in just two days.  
  
" Let's go boys, those boulders don't move themselves you know!" Roxin cried and left Amber to her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Kon and Granger, Your late again!" Oliver cried.  
  
Ray and Tyson lowered there heads to make it look like they were ashamed of what they did.  
  
" You boys, picked a fine time to be late. Summer games starts in a few days and as the cooks, we have one of the most things to do. Your punishment for today will have nothing to do with the kitchen, you will go and help Lord Tala, Bryan and Kai." He winced a bit of anger when he mentioned Kai's name. " They will be training the gaurds today and they will need somemore helpers, according to Lord Tala. You will be helping fetch things for there training. Report to the knights court room for your stations. Now move."  
  
Ray and Tyson nodded and they left towards the court room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Let's go. You call that throw? Use your shoulder more!" Bryan yelled at the training gaurds.  
  
They were currently training with spears and they were trying to hit a large target that was hanging apove them from a set of rusty chains.  
  
Alex shock her head. " Pathetic."  
  
Bryan glared at her and snapped at her. " I'd like to see you train them better."  
  
Alex nodded. " So would I."  
  
" Watch what your saying Alex, you don't want to get Lord Bryan upset, he has a nasty temper. Worse then mine." Tala warned her.  
  
Alex snorted. " You don't have a temper." She pushed his nose towards his face and walked away towards Lord Bryan.  
  
" What do you want, I'm busy!" Bryan snapped at her and then looked to watch his training group.  
  
" Just had a thought and I wanted to tell it to you. Your men can hit that target fine. But there targets will be moving. No respecting idiot will be standing still. They need a live target." Alex smirked.  
  
Lord Bryan smirked as well and looked at her. " Live target? Not a bad idea. Now were are we going to get one?" His eyes resting apon her.  
  
Alex smirk deepened. " I'll volenteer. But don't think that I'm letting your gaurds inpail me with there spears. I'll be catching them before they hit me. Will that work?"  
  
Lord Bryan nodded. " Stop." He called to the training men.  
  
They fell silent and turned to face Bryan. " We will me trying something new, something that we have never tried before. You will now one at a time take turns trying to hit a live target."  
  
There was muttering in the group of men. Just then Ray and Tyson were lead into the training grounds by Kai and they stopped when they heard Bryan say Live target.  
  
" Live? What will they use?" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
Kai shock his head and Ray spoke up. " A deer maybe, but how would they catch one with out harming it?"  
  
Lord Bryan smirked and pointed to Alex then motioned for her to take her place under the swinging target.  
  
" You will try to hit Alex and she will determine if you are doing it right, if your doing it right she will catch it, if you did something wrong, she will dodge it. Do you understand?"  
  
Alex nodded and the men yelled. " Sir yes Sir!"  
  
They turned towards Alex and they listened for further instrucktion by Alex.  
  
Alex spoke up loudly for all to hear. " Ok then, we will start from my right and work our way down the line. So you start."  
  
She pointed at the man on her far right and he toke aim. Alex got in her ready position as Ray, Tyson and Kai watched in horror. 


	10. Chapter 10

The man fired the spear at her and Alex stepped aside, watching the spear hurtle past her and hit the stone wall, collapsing on the ground.  
  
" Your aim is fine, your not using your arm enough though, your pushing up with your legs to much." She commented and grabbed his fallen spear.  
  
She tossed it sideways at him so he didn't get impailed. From the courner of her eyes she saw Ray, Tyson and Kai all staring at her. Alex smirked at them and called on the next man.  
  
The spear came flying towards her, but this time she caught the spear. The men awed in amazment, even Lord Bryan and Tala didn't think she'd be able to catch a flying spear. Alex twerled the spear around in her right arm and tossed it back to the man.  
  
" Good job." She commented. " Your posture was fine and your aim was good too. You will need to practice on moving targets more often."  
  
The man nodded and cluched his spear with pride. Lord Bryan stepped in and walked in front of Alex, inches from her face, whispering so only she could here him.  
  
" I don't know how you caught that spear, but I entend to find out." He commented then backed off.  
  
Alex smirked and shouted over to there three member audience.  
  
" Are you guys going to stand there all day or are you going to help train?" She called at them, mostly at Kai.  
  
The three nodded and Kai walked over next to Tala, pointing at Ray and Tyson as soon as they he reached him.  
  
" These boys are the ones you asked for, I still don't see why you need them. We already have more then enough help." He said nodding his head towards Alex, who was currently dodging spears and throwing out advice.  
  
Tala smirked. " The boys wll help with equipment." Then to the boys he gave his command. " Go to the weapons shack and start cleaning up in there. Place the weapons where needed and clean up the area the best you can. Now move it!"  
  
Ray and Tyson bowed without another word and left to the weapons shack. Kai glared at Tala and spoke up.  
  
" Why is Alex training the gaurds?" Kai snapped at him.  
  
Tala's gaze shifted from Alex to Kai. " Alex volenteered, what's the matter Kai? Getting emotions over a servant?" Tala teased.  
  
Kai knew more then well that Tala was trying to break him, but that was not easily done.  
  
" Not likly Tala, Unlike you I have my own problems to deal with, and I don't need you nagging on me ever step I make!" He spat at him.  
  
Tala smirked. " So you do have feelings for her. Not likly isn't a real excuse for no, Kai."  
  
Kai pretened he didn't hear him and watched Alex dodge ever single spear that came her way. She looked like she was having fun. She was smiling brightly and she was beaming with total determination.  
  
Lord Bryan clapped as the last man threw his spear and Alex dodged it. Alex gave out her advice and tip but stopped when she heard Bryan clapping. Alex glared at him and rested her hands on her hips with the mans spear in hand. She hadn't given it back yet, instead she cluched it, spliting the wood.  
  
" Very good Alexander, I thought you were going to get speared. It's a real shame you didn't though, it would have been nice to see you scream for once." Tala bit at her.  
  
Alex' temper was rising and she cluched the spear even tighter. The wood splintered worse and soon the spear snapped in half. Alex plan to not let her anger show was ruined as the slipnters of wood fell to the ground.  
  
" It wouldn't have mattered, at least I would have gotten away from this place and you!" She shouted at Tala, making him smirk and her temper deepned.  
  
She picked up the half of the spear that still had the sharp spear head attached to it. She was about to throw it when an arrow shot at her and to collided into the center of her palm. She moaned in pain and she fell to the ground, cluching her hand tightly, making the pain worse.  
  
An archer was standing there with his bow raised and he had a second arrow ready to be shot. Alex staggered up to her feet but then collapsed as she got a second shot of pain through her foot. A second arrow had been shot at her and she was now lying on the ground, squirming in pain.  
  
Tala was pleased that Alex was hurt, but Kai was infuriated.  
  
" What is the meaning of your actions?" He shouted at the archer.  
  
The archer lowered his bow and bowed. Hand in crossed in front of him he raised himself and walked closer to Kai.  
  
" She was ready to put harm towards Lord Tala, sir. I had to stop her, one way or another. Another just happened to be the case at the time." The archer apoligized slightly.  
  
Kai's eyes burned with fury but he shut them to hid it. " What is your name, archer?"  
  
" Enrique, Lord Kai." The archer responded.  
  
Kai nodded and opened his eyes, fury vanished from his brown eyes. He walked silently over to where Alex sat, who was struggling to stand on one foot. She tried many times but all attemts failed. Kai reached her and Alex sat there, her un-injured hand cluching the arrow that had hit her foot.  
  
She tuged at it quickly and it came out with blood flowing deeply into the grass, staining it from it original green to a scarlet red. She stood finally and she balanced herself on one foot. She meet Kai's eyes and she glared at him.  
  
/{/ He's just standing there! What is he doing? If he's going to try and help me then he'd better back off! \}\ Alex thought angerly to herself.  
  
Kai read her eyes and stepped back, giving her the space she wanted. Tala watched with a grin on his face as Alex tried her best to balance her pain and her body wieght to the center of herself. Once she had gotten that under control she glared at Enrique.  
  
" What the hell did you shoot me for? I didn't do anything wrong! I was picking up the fucking fallen spear. Geeze!" She yelled at him, earning a glare from Lord Bryan and a smirk from Tala.  
  
The smirk made Alex want to shiver but she held back the action. Instead she concertrated her mind of her balance. Physicly and pain wise.  
  
Enrique snapped at her. " I was only doing my job. I was sent her to protect the Lords and that is what I was doing. You were planning on throwing that spear head at Lord Tala and probably in hopes of striking him. I had to stop you, I was only doing my job." He repeated.  
  
Alex glared at him and held in shot hand against her chest, careful not to touch the arrow that was shot right through it.  
  
" So what if I was! The fucker deserves to get stabbed for what he did to me!" She glared at Tala and she finally shivered.  
  
Tala looked pleased that he had gotten to her and he smirked. " Never knew you felt that way. You always seem so cheerful." He lied.  
  
Alex glared at him then she closed her eyes, trying her best to lower the pain and her anger level.  
  
" Enrique, I must say good work for doing your job but I must also say that you should have known better. You could have at least told her to stop. In case you did not hear, none of us told her to drop the spear head." Kai frowned.  
  
Enrique bowed deeply. " I am sorry, Lord Kai. It will never happen again."  
  
Kai nodded and rushed him off. " Better get back to your post then. Carry on."  
  
Enrique nodded and rushed of to his post. Alex finally stood on both feet and she had her face twisted in pain.  
  
/{/ That archer is going to pay big time! \}\ Alex threatened silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Amber hurry it up! Your strengh is growing weak and limber. If you don't hurry you will be intrusted with a harder job. Do you understand?" Roxin yelled in her ear.  
  
" Loud and clear." Amber replied and rubbed her ear.  
  
Roxin glared at her and watched as Amber began moving a wheelbarrel around the arena and having people throw unwanted rocks into it. The wheelbarrel became heavier and Amber's back began to ache. But she didn't want to get whipped so she keeped her pace steady and her movement quick.  
  
Amber returned to Roxin in about 5 minutes with yet another wheelbarrel loaded. Amber passed her boss and dumped it, just outside the arena where the other rocks laid peacfully.  
  
" You look exausted." A young woman told her.  
  
Amber spun around to see a woman with scarlet hair and wearing a beautiful red gown starring back at her.  
  
" I am...my lady." Amber stumbled with the words.  
  
The woman giggled and shock her head. " Please don't call me that. Call me Salima. I hate being called 'My Lady'. It's too formal."  
  
Amber nodded with a grin on her face. " Of course My La- Salima." Amber stopped herself.  
  
Salima smiled and she pulled out a hankershief and dabbed Amber's forhead.  
  
" There you go, that feel better?" Salima asked, wiping some hot balls of sweat from her face.  
  
Amber nodded. " Very much Salima. Thank you very much."  
  
Salima smiled sweetly. " Your quite welcome. Such a polite servant. Umm may I ask what your name is? I would feel awful calling your servant."  
  
Amber grinned. " My name is Amber. Amber Heart."  
  
" Well your welcome Amber. Umm...I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
Amber nodded. " I can if i don't have to go anywhere." Her eyes traveled back so Salima could see she was still on the job.  
  
Salima nodded. " I just need directions. Do you happen to know where Lord Kai is? I need to talk to him about something."  
  
Amber's curiousity grabbed her but she pushed it back, knowing that asking her what she wanted him for would be disrespectful.  
  
" I do belive Lord Kai is in the training yards. if not he should be in the knights court room." Amber smilied weakly.  
  
Salima grinned at her. " Thank you Amber. Oh an here. Take this, you will probably need it more then I."  
  
Amber toke the hankersheif that Salima handed her and thanked her.  
  
" Think nothing of it." And Salima left the grounds.  
  
Roxin came out of the arena just as Salima had finished her conversation with Amber. Roxin grinned and walked over to Amber.  
  
" She's nice, no?" Roxin said placing a hand on Amber's shoulder.  
  
Amber jumped at the sudden touch and gasped for breath. Roxin chcukled and pointed to the rock pile.  
  
" Well best get back to work. We can't have the compation tripping over them. They might think we placed them there on purpose."  
  
Amber nodded and set back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray and Tyson sat down on stools, polishing the swords blades one by one.  
  
" This is harder then I thought it would be. My fingers hurt like crazy!" Tyson complained.  
  
Ray nodded in agreement. " An the worse part is that we have to do all the weapons. We've only done the shields and practice swords. We have to do the rest, then we have to do the spears once there done training with them."  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes. " PLEASE don't remind me. My fingers are staring to ache more just thinking about it."  
  
Ray laughed and they continued with there work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Salima walked through the trees and soon came apon the training grounds. Sure enough, there was Kai, but only a girl was there with him. Everybody else had gone. Kai and the girl were talking about something when Salima noticed that the girl was injured. She passed through the trees and tapped Kai on the shoulder. He spun around to see his wife standing in front of him.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Kai asked, surprised.  
  
Alex blinked and walked around Kai to see who he was talking to. She saw a red haired woman staring right back at Kai. Alex smiled when Salima leaned up for a kiss.  
  
" You must be Salima then. Pleased to finally meet you." Alex spoke up after Salima pulled away.  
  
She blinked at her and then toke Alex' out streghed hand. " Thank you. What happened to you?" She pointed at Alex' hand in disgust.  
  
Alex lifted her hand closer to her own face. " Lord Tala. All because of him I got this. Though I really think he should have gotten what I had in store. Stupid Enrique." A smirk played it's self apon her lips.  
  
Salima blinked blankly at her before she saw Alex slap her forhead. " Sorry I forgot. You weren't here."  
  
Kai stepped in and shock Alex' shoulder. " Salima, I would like you to meet Alexander Moren. She is the one who i helping us out at the knight's court room."  
  
Salima waved politly at her. " Pleased to meet you Alexander."  
  
Alex waved her hands in front of her chest. " Please don't call me by my full name. I prefere Alex, if you don't mind."  
  
Salima shock her head. " Not at all, Alex. I've meet to polite servants in one day. Not very commen here. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"  
  
Alex grinned and nodded. " Yeah. I kinda stole something from the king and I got caught. And it was really stupid too. Because my new friend Amber stood up for me and now she's stuck in here too."  
  
Salima smiled. " Your friend wouldn't happen to be Amber Heart would it?"  
  
Alex nodded slowly. " Yeah. How did you know that?"  
  
" I didn't know where to find Kai, so I asked her if she knew. She's a very polite young lady." Salima explained.  
  
Alex nodded and kai sweatdropped. " You really don't feel the aftermath of pain do you?"  
  
Alex looked down at her hand and chuckled nervously. " Was too busy talking to your wife. I guess I forgot about it."  
  
Kai shock his head in disbelive and grabbed Alex' shoulder. " Come on, let's get you to the castle doctor."  
  
Alx pushed his hand off her shoulder and stepped back. " No way! I get myself into injuries, I get myself out. Hold my finger tips will ya?" 


	11. Chapter 11

Kai stared wide eyes at her. " What?! Your joking right?"  
  
Alex rolled her own eyes. " Does this look like the face of a joker? Now hold my finger tips cause I'm not going into see that stupid castle doctor. I get my self into trouble, I get myself out." She thrust her hand towards Kai.  
  
Kai hesitated then held on to her finger tips tightly. Alex looked over her shoulder to see Salima looking un-easy.  
  
" You don't have to watch if it makes you feel sick." Salima shock her head and glued her eyes to Alex' hand.  
  
Alex shrugged and she grabbed a hold of the arrow. She tugged at it and sent gaint jolts of pain shooting up her arm. Alex clenched her teeth and grabbed the arrow tighter. With one huge tug, she ripped the arrow out of her hand. It began to bleed deeply and Salima looked a bit grossed out, but she didn't at all seem to mind watching Alex bleed. (A/N: That makes Salima seem evil! That was NOT my intention at all!)  
  
Salima pulled a cloth from her pocket and gentilly toke Alex' hand. Alex watched, rolling her eyes and Salima wrapped the cloth around her hand and tightning it in a tight knot in her palm. Alex smiled and bowed in thanks. Alex smirked and she turned to leave.  
  
" Thanks for the help, now I need to go find that fucking archer so I can give this arrow back to him. He's going to need to us it again." She waved the arrow in her hands and darted away before Kai could stop her.  
  
Ray and Tyson had finally gotten half of the weapons done and were now working on the previously used spears when Alex ran by. Ray noticed this and called her back.  
  
" What do you want? I'm busy!" Alex snapped when she walked into the weapons shed.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes and Tyson gasped when he saw her now red bandage and the bloody arrow.  
  
" What happened?!" Tyson demanded.  
  
Alex shrugged. " I was trying to hit Tala with the spear head I snapped when this fucking archer, I think his name was Enrique, shot this arrow at me. So I'm returning it to him. Now if you'll excuse me!" And she left without a second word but she crashed into somebody at the door.  
  
Alex was still standing but her trailer wasen't. She looked down to see Prince Max lying on the ground rubbing his head and he had a bundle of red cloth in his hand.  
  
Alex gave the Prince a hand. " Looks like YOU need to watch were your going, your highness. I was in such a hurry, you should watch. You could have gotten stabbed my accident." She showed the bloody arrow to him once he was on his feet.  
  
Prince Max winced when he saw it. " Yes well I toke up your words with my father on your uniform. He agreed to it as long as you improve your working skills." Max handed the bundle of red cloth to Alex and a bright smile light up on her face.  
  
" Well this is great! No more slutty skirts for me! No sir!" He ran off, with a smile on her face, but anger in her eyes.  
  
Alex rounded then next courner and saw Amber making her way back to the castle, looking completly exausted. Amber waved weakly at her and Alex ran to her side.  
  
" You look like you need some help." Alex wrapped one arm around her new friends waist andgrabbed her arm, throwing it around her own neck and holding it tightly.  
  
Amber's smile was faint, but still bright. " So do you." She protested, noticing the bloody cloth.  
  
Alex shrugged and helped Amber into the castle. " I don't need help. The only thing I need is to find that stupid archer."  
  
Amber raised a brow at her, not taking her eyes from there forward poistion. Alex sighed, rolled her eyes and related the story, keeping out the reason why she wanted to hurt Lord Tala. Amber gasped.  
  
" Living target? How could you suggest such a thing! Have you gone mad?"  
  
Alex grinned. " Nope, besides, only a couple of them did it right anyways."  
  
Amber glared at her. " That's not the point! What would have happened if you hadn't caught the spear? What happens if you have gotten pierced?"  
  
Alex wave the bloody cloth beside Amber's face. " That happened when Enrique came. But ya I get your point." She added seeing Amber glaring at her again.  
  
Alex helped Amber to the room, where she changed out of her uniform and put on her dress clothes. Alex toke this time to put on her new uniform. Alex stepped out from behind the curtain and smirked.  
  
" I'm so glad I don't have to wear that skirt anymore!" Alex clapped and grinned.  
  
Amber smiled at her. " You really don't like ladies wear, do you?"  
  
Alex shock her head. " Never liked them. I always bugged my parents into making me breechers."  
  
Amber nodded and asked, pointing to the bloody arrow, which Alex had stuck into the cloth, careful not to lose it. " What are you going to do with that?"  
  
Alex looked down and pulled the arrow out. " Going to give it back to Enrique. Thanks for reminding me."  
  
Amber sighed and slapped her head as Alex ran out of the room. " That's was not my intention!"  
  
" Good shot Enrique!" Tala congratulated the archer.  
  
Enrique bowed and rose again. " Thank you my lord. But I was only doing my duty."  
  
Tala' tsk tsk'd and smirked. " Learn to take compliments when they are given to you. Some day you might not recive them."  
  
Enrique nodded. " Yes my lord."  
  
The giant door burst open of the two man occupied room and Alex stepped into it. Anger burning her eyes and a smirk carved onto her lips.  
  
" I though you might want this back, Enrique!" Alex tossed the now dry bloody arrow back at him, he caught it with ease.  
  
Alex glared at Tala. " Next time you won't be so lucky!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Enrique looked down at the arrow, then back to the spot where Alex had tossed it to him. " Something about that girl doesn't give me the complete satiafaction of my duty sir. I request permission to stay by your side." Enrique bowed and Tala nodded.  
  
" Alright Enrique. You'll be like....a bodygaurd." Tala struggled for the proper words.  
  
Enrique grinned and bowed again. " Where to then Lord Tala?"  
  
Tala thought for a moment. " We should go see how our weapon cleaners are doing."  
  
And with that they left.  
  
" No my lady, we were given this job. As our punishment for being late to our posts." Ray protested.  
  
Salima wasn't convinced. " Exactly how late were you two?"  
  
The boys shrugged. " Maybe 20 minutes." Tyson suggested.  
  
Kai stood inpaitently at the doorframe but waited for Salima to finish. Amber came outside and spotted Kai by the weapons shed. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, letting Alex be the target, what was he thinking.  
  
Amber strolled over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, gathering everybody attention. Amber cleared her throat and asked sweetly. Better to try nicly before she got mad, she thought.  
  
" Lord Kai, may I ask you why you let Alex be the gaurds living target?" Kai was taken aback.  
  
He shock his head. " That wasn't me. According to Tala, she suggested it to Lord Bryan and he toke up her suggestion. Alex volenteered herself."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. " I know that! She told me, what I want to know is why you didn't try and stop her."  
  
" Lord Kai, Tyson and I just came into the training grounds when the first man threw his spear at Alex. There was no way Lord Kai could have stopped her. Besides, from the peiriod of time I've known her, she's wouldn't have listened anyways. She's too stubborn. I bet not even Lord Tala could make her stop, that is if he wanted to." Ray piped up.  
  
Amber poked her head into the shed. She smiled at Ray, then at Tyson. " So still cleaning? Alex told me you guys got sent to the weapon shed. I never dreamed you'd still be here."  
  
Kai looked un-easy. He knew what Tala had done to Alex and he had let it happen. He winced at the thought of how weak Alex looked when she came back up from the dungeons. Kai pushed himself off the doorframe and puked in the bushes.  
  
Salima was at his side in seconds and so were the three servants. Tyson nudged Ray in the side and pointed forward. Tala and an archer were walking to the shed. The boys scrambled back into the shed and began finishing there cleaning, they were on the last weapons, daggers, and almost done.  
  
Amber was confused when she saw the archer. She noticed a bloody arrow in his hand, then she knew that this must have been Enrique, the archer that had shot Alex.  
  
Salima handed her husband a tiny cloth and Kai wiped his mouth. (A/N: How many of those handkerchief thingys does she carry? Geeze!) Kai stuffed it into his own pocket and straightened himself when he saw Tala walk up to the shed.  
  
" And you! I'd like to personally know why you shot Alex! I don't care how long it takes or if you have no time! I demand to know!" Amber walked up to Enrique and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
Enrique glared down at her. " And why should I give you that answer? You don't deserve it!"  
  
Amber felt her anger rise, but unlike a certain brown haired friend of hers, she could control it very well, but she didn't show it. " From what I've heard from Alex so far, I probably would have tried to hurt Lord Tala as well. I wouldn't have gone as far as trying to spear him. Heavens no! But I would at least try to put some reason into him."  
  
Tala haden't heard this because he was inspecting the work of the two boys. He smirked at them and motioned for them to leave.  
  
" Report back to Oliver and tell him your duty here is finished. Now off with you!"  
  
Ray and Tyson nodded and left the shed, but not before stopping at the entrance path, seeing the new comer.  
  
" I'd hold your tougne before I cut it off!" Enrique threatened.  
  
Amber was so fustrated that she didn't care for his threats. " I want to know! Tell me or you'll regret it." She knew this was an empty and weak threat, but she didn't show she knew it.  
  
Enrique glared at her. " And what could you do to me that I couldn't do back 10 times worse?"  
  
Kai stepped in front of him and glared deep into the archer's eyes. " Lay a finger on her and you answer to me! She isn't showing any kind of threat towards you. You have no-"  
  
" He does have right!" Tala interuped. " He has re uested permission to be my personal bodygaurd, unsure of that creature Alex."  
  
/{/ Gorgous creature. } Tala thought and licked his lips at the though of her.  
  
Nobody noticed this action because Ray and Tyson were dragging Amber away before she did something she would regret.  
  
" I haven't gotten my answer yet! Let me go Ray! You too blue boy!" Amber shouted.  
  
The bluenette sighed. " Names Tyson and no, were not letting you go."  
  
Ray nodded. " Your going to say something that's going to put you into a lot of trouble. You've already said enough for Enrique to do his worst. Your just lucky that Kai stood up for you, Tala would have you lying in your own pool of bloof right about now." He said his last sentence after they had rounded the courner and were out of ear shot.  
  
" He's not joking either. Tala isn't a good customer. You either follow the rules or suffer the concequences." Tyson warned.  
  
Amber closed her eyes. " Whatever punishment he would give me wouldn't make me change my mind or will it ever!"  
  
Ray and Tyson looked at each other. " We think other wise."  
  
Amber opened her eyes and looked at Tyson. " What do you mean?"  
  
Supper time rolled around and Alex only ate a piece of bread. Amber nudged her in the ribs and nodded towards Ray and Tyson, laughnig breefly.  
  
" Those boys slaved away making supper and that's all your going to eat?" Ray and Tyson smiled and continued eating.  
  
" Not bad if I say so myself." Tyson swallowed some ham and grinned.  
  
Since he had become a new frien to the group, he sat with them.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, picked up a piece of chicken and began to eat it. Amber smiled and toke the remains of her water down her throat. She wiped her lips dry and looked around.  
  
She first scanned the knights table. There were many men there, laughing loudly and drinking rum. Amber stopped Enrique glaring at her, she looked away, a smug smile on her face.  
  
Next to catch her eyes was the ladies table. All the woman sat there, engadged in conversation and admiring the others outfits. Amber smiled, she used to do that with her mother when she was still living with her. Her mother had been requested to join a group of knights at the oceans coats. Her mother had the ability to see the future, so they thought it would bring them good luck.  
  
Amber's eyes drifted to the next table. The royal table. She spotted King Johnny, who was talking to his son. Amber rested her eyes on Prince Max and sighed lovingly.  
  
/{/ He's so handsome and charming. } Amber thought and smiled.  
  
The prince met her eyes and Amber looked away blushing. Alex had followed Amber's gaze and she smirked when she was Prince Max smile back at Amber.  
  
Alex nudged her in the side. " Aren't you the least bit happy that he's not like his father? Talk about bitchy!"  
  
Ray chocked on his last bit of water and Tyson burst out laughing. His laughter was carried through the hall and he turned a few faces. Tyson saw the faces and stares, but keeped laughing. What Alex had said, then Ray sputtering his water, it was too funny to hold back.  
  
Ray didn't want Tyson to get the stares and make him feel uncomfortable, so he started laughnig along with him. Soon Amber joined in and Alex felt like slapping them all.  
  
" It wasn't that funny!" She protested loudly.  
  
The hall grew silent and the only thing that was heard was the laughter of three servants and the crys from Alex.  
  
" Would you three cut it out! Your going to make me go belistic!" Alex shouted, fists clenched.  
  
MAber stopped laughnig and grinned at Alex. Then at the boys, who were still laughing, tears forming in there eyes.  
  
" It was funny. What do you expect?" Amber grinned.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes and got up from the table. the boys stopp laughnig and stared at her. Alex strolled out of the hall, all eyes on her.  
  
" You can all stop with the stars! I'm not that damn fasinating!" Alex snapped before she left the hall. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next mourning, Amber got up earlier then she was meant to be, Alex was still sleeping! But Amber's mind keeped wandering from one person to another.  
  
Amber POV  
  
First there's Alex. She's such a tough girl. She looked like that arrow shot didn't even faze her at all. She didn't look at all in pain, and yet her hand was bleeding so much. She has such a negative additude too. Boy does that ever make me mad! But it's so hard to get mad at her. She saved me from Lord Bryan, his grip would have killed me if it wasn't for her.  
  
My mind wandered to Ray. He is such a gentil soul. He wouldn't hurt a fly that one. He was so nice to us when we first got here, unlike the other people. I'm surprised that he got chosen to be working with the cooks. From all the different servants I've seen, he should be working with the healers. There paitents and good care helps all those injured folks.  
  
Injured folks. Lord Tala. What a rude son of a bitch! Did I just swear? Oh well, he deserves it anyways. Too bad Alex didn't get a good crack at him. I want to hit him myself. But my mom always taught me that a proper lady didn't show her anger.  
  
Mom. I missed her so much. She had left with the knights over 2 years ago. I wonder if she's ever coming back. The power to see into the future had to have taken a toll on her. I wonder if she saw me becoming a servant for the palace.  
  
I shivered. A servant. We were treated so badly here. Whipped for being late? Beaten for being tierd? I wouldn't be surprised if some were be- headed for back talking!  
  
My suddenly thought of something. Alex always back talks, but she wasen't put to death. I wonder what punishment she got. Was she beaten? She did come back the last few days with scars and bleeding. But that one day, she came back with a smile on her face, but her eyes were filled with disgust. Something bad must have happened to her. I have to find out.  
  
End Amber POV  
  
Amber blinked. She heard a ruffle of blankets and a groan. She looked around to see it still dark, but very slim light coming through the cracks of the room. Sunrise.  
  
Amber forced a smile, it might have been forced, but it was as bright as ever.  
  
" Mourning, have a good sleep?" Amber chirpped.  
  
Alex eyes flickered open and she glanced in Amber's direction. Pure terror lite up on her face now.  
  
" I'm LATE!" Alex cried and darted out of the room.  
  
Amber blinked. " Late? It's sunrise!"

:::::::::::::::::::::

Alex raced down the big hallways of the castle and darted into the knight court room, which she found to be nearly empty. Alex's worst fear of being late was sitting down at one of the chairs. Lord Tala.  
  
" Late?" Tala asked, a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
That smirk sent horrible shivers down her spine. Seeing this, Tala looked even more amused.  
  
Tala made a 'tsk tsk' sound. " Did I not tell you that you would be punished if you were late again?"  
  
Alex tried to stand her ground, but the thought coruppted her and her voice became a bit shakey. (A/N: A bit is an understatment!)  
  
" I-I swe-ear I di-didn't me-ean to b-be l-l-at-ate!" Alex had never in her life felt more afraid then she did now.  
  
Tala grinned, Alex felt like she was going to tumble into darkness. His grin, any smile he gave her sent shivers of desprite fear down her spine.  
  
The door behind her was pushed open and she jumped. In stepped Kai, much to Alex' relief. Alex set on a pleading smile and hoped to win Kai over.  
  
" I didn't mean to be late! I swear! I just slept in an extra, what, hour? 20 minutes?" Alex shouted. Her voice had regained it's normal stregh, now that she had hope of Tala not punishing her again.  
  
Kai looked confused, then he spotted Tala and knew instantly what Alex was pleading for. Tala frowned.  
  
" You were still late! There is no excuses." Tala snapped at her.  
  
Alex glared at him. " It was sunrise when I woke up! That's a _tiny_ bit late! Big deal!"  
  
Tala glared back at her. " Rules are rules. That's what Prince Max told you, did he not?"  
  
Alex growled under her breath and looked at Kai, glaring as well, making sure her acting was as good as ever.  
  
" Sorry but I'm not going to take punishment for being a little bit late. And nobody can make me do other wise!"  
  
Kai didn't know what to do, so he pondered his mind and thought of the first thing he would have normally done. Hit her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ray was surprised to find that Amber was already up. But he wasn't at all surprised to find that Alex had already taken her part. Amber smiled brightly at him.  
  
" Good mourning Ray. Have a good sleep?" Her voice slightly shakey.  
  
Ray raised a brow at her. " Yeah It was fine. You alright?"  
  
Amber keeped her golden smile on her face, but her eyes told whole lies. " I'm fine. We should get going, before we _both_ get in trouble for being late."  
  
Ray POV  
  
There was something wrong. I knew it. But she was trying to hide it from me. Why, I don't think I would ever know. But her words were true, we would be late.  
  
" Ummm, yeah. Come on." I stated, my voice unsure.  
  
Amber's smile faded and a frown toke it's place. My own heart sunk at this action. Her eyes faded and blanked out. For a single moment, it looked like Amber had blacked out. She blinked and her blue eyes came back to normal, except for the fact that they still held lies within them. I smiled myself when Amber finally brought back her beautiful smile. She looked so much like an angel. An angel with fear in her eyes.  
  
End Ray POV  
  
Amber grinned. " Alright then." She was at her feet in seconds, she pulled down her skirt a bit more to make it straight on her hips.  
  
Ray shock his head. Ridding his mind of some current unwanted feelings and thoughts.  
  
" Ray, Alex woke up at sunrise, and when she realized it, she looked completely afraid." Amber stated, her eyes went soft.  
  
Ray couldn't bare a single second in them. " And your wondering why she was scared?"  
  
Amber nodded, she balled her hands as if she was praying and held them to her chest. " She's never been scared since she's gotten here. Since I've known her, she is always either angry or satisfied."  
  
Ray shock his head, still not meeting her tender eyes. " You got me on that one. I get the feeling she's not telling us what is _really_ happening to her here. She refused to tell me anything when she came to the kitchen a couple days back. She looked exhausted and she was sweating."  
  
Amber cluched her hands tighter to her chest. A single tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and shrieked. Totally destroying the despressing moment.  
  
" Were going to be LATE!" She rushed past Ray and out the door. " Roxin is going to be so mad if I'm late!"  
  
Ray nodded and ran towards the kitchen, guessing that he was yet again, late.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai back handed Alex across the face, as hard as his strengh could force. Alex was slammed backwards against the wall and she growled.  
  
/{/ I'm glad he hasn't shown any change, I'm still the same person to him! } Alex grinned in her mind.  
  
Alex straightened herself and glared at him. " Don't make me hurt you Kai!"  
  
Kai smirked. " Take your best shot."  
  
Alex went to lunge at him when her arm was grabbed and twisted painfully behind her back. Alex strained to get her arm free, with no success.  
  
Tala grinned and held her arm tighter, pulling at it, making it go higher and make Alex groan in pain. Tala injoyed hearing her in pain. He smirked and pushed with one grand blast, her arm back down and yanked her to the ground. Alex didn't make a sound, only the sound of her body clashing to the concrete ground.  
  
Alex glared at Tala, well she would have if she was able to turn around. Tala had grabbed her hair in a fist and pulled it back, causing Alex to look straight into his eyes. His aqua eyes burned with anger.  
  
" I don't think so Alex! Your stupidity can be used else where, here it's used with respect." He pulled harder on her hair. " No matter _how much_ you **hate** the person."  
  
Alex growled and spat in his face, literally. " You mean like you!"  
  
Alex got to her feet before Tala could grab hold of her again. No such luck, since Kai ended up grabbing her from behind and holding her wrists tightly behind her back. Alex flung her right leg back and it collided with Kai's stomach, then with both her feet, she jumped sideways and pushed herself off his stomach. Much to Alex' disappointment, she plowed right into Tala. Tala grabbed her tightly and smirked.  
  
" As much as I injoyed your last punishment, I think I prefere you groaning in pain." Alex felt like puking under his words.  
  
" Sick pig." Alex grumbled, nobody heard her.  
  
Tala grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her, and kneed her hard in the lower back. Alex cried out in pain and fell to her feet. Tala smirked and grabbed her again, this time holding her wrists in front of her. Before Tala could get a good shot, Kai nailed her hard in the back of the head, sending her stumbling forwards and landing at Tala's feet. Tala looked pleased at Kai, and kicked Alex in the side.  
  
Alex tried to control herself, but the pain was too much and she let out a painfilled groan. Tala smirked deeply.  
  
" It suits you much better." His smirked grew even deeper, his eyes glaring at her motionless figure.  
  
Her uniform, which is now red t-shirt and shorts, was drenched in her own blood, her older wounds from the first beating re-opened, and these new blows created new openings and bruises. A small puddle of her own blood flowed around her and she cringed as she felt somebody grab her around the waist and hoist her to her trembiling feet. Alex opened her eyes and looked around to see Enrique. Alex groaned and pushed him away, not that he cared.  
  
" What do you want?" Alex demanded.  
  
She was smacked in the back of the head hard again, in her weak state she crumbled to the ground in seconds. She peeled her eyes open to see both Lord Tala and Enrique glaring at her. Kai nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Answer my fucking question!" Alex snapped, her voice _extremely_ firm.  
  
Enrique strung a red arrow on his bow and pointed it at Alex throat. Alex realized that the red was blood, the same arrow she had given back to him, the same one she had already gotten shot with. She looked down at her hand, which was still covered in cloth that had turned scarlet and was damp. Alex squeazed it and shifted away from the arrow. Blood seemed out of it and fell to the ground. Enrique hadn't put the arrow away until Kai walked back in, with a mop and pail in hand.  
  
" We should really keep this in here, she'll be using it often." Tala growled.  
  
Kai shock his head. " Enrique, put that arrow away. She's not doing anything then trying to catch her breath!"  
  
Enrique didn't move. Tala sighed and nodded. Enrique pulled it away and Alex' body relaxed. Enrique, who was _extremely_ disappointed, slid the arrow back into a small but long bag that hung around his waist.  
  
" It's not like he would have hit me anyways." Alex snapped and snatched the mop away from Kai, her weakness showing in her face and eyes.  
  
Kai threw the pail at her, and she caught it. " I know. Clean up this mess!" Alex rolled her eyes and tossed the pail to the side.  
  
Tala smirked. " Nice to see you get the hint so quickly."  
  
Alex glared up at him, but went back to slidding the bloody mop from one side of the blood stained floor to the other.  
  
" Why don't you just fuck off?" Alex snapped.  
  
Tala snapped back. " Why don't you take a beating like any normal girl does?"  
  
Alex smirked and plunged the mop into the pail, twisting it with her hand to empty it's blood. _Her_ blood.  
  
"Because I'm not **weak**." Was her sollom reply and her reply was answered by Tala's growl.  
  
Kai put a hand on Tala's shoulder. " We don't have time for this! Alex when your done in here, empty the pail in the pile of junk by the arena. We will be in there. It should take you no more then 10 minutes."  
  
With that Kai pushed Tala out the door and Enrique followed close behind.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, continued her mopping. " Don't they ever get sick of flapping there lips?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No matter if you were late or not, all the cooking servants were sent to the arena to help prepare for the summer games. Ray, along with Tyson were both sent to help pick up little rocks and throw them in the wheelbarrel. An annoying job but one that keeped them from having to cleaning weapons again. Punishment for being late.  
  
Tyson picked up a rock and threw it in. " So who are those two girls?"  
  
Ray raised a brow at him, tossing a rock in as well and pushing the wheelbarrel further down the arena. " What two girls?"  
  
Tyson looked up and looked around. He pointed at Amber, who was talking with Roxin, looking tierd.  
  
" There's one of them, I think her names Amber. Right?" Ray now knew who Tyson was talking about.  
  
" Yeah, that's Amber. The other girl is Alex. There both new servants here. Well talk of the devil." Ray grinned and pointed out Alex, who had just entered the arena.  
  
Her uniform in the sun wasn't able to pick up the different color between the red cloth and her own blood. Alex had managed to wipe _some_ of the blood from the face, so it looked only like she was red faced from the heat.  
  
Tyson nodded. " Wonder what she's doing here."  
  
Ray and Tyson looked around. " There!" Tyson pointed to Lord Kai and Tala who were talking with Lord Bryan in the middle of the arena, not _really_ that _**far**_ from them.  
  
Alex spotted the three men and walked over to them. Not even saying hi to Ray and Tyson as she passed.  
  
" I'm here now. What do you want me to do?" Alex' voice was bored but it held respect. So unlike her.  
  
" We have a speacial job for you Alex." Tala smirked.  
  
Alex glared at him. " In that case, I'm not interested."  
  
Kai glared at her, arms folded over the chest of his gray tunic. " You don't have a choice!"  
  
Tala nodded. " Now we just need that other girl. What's her name again?"  
  
Roxin walked over just then with Amber. Amber eyed Alex and stared at her, her arms folded on her chest waiting for Alex answer.  
  
Alex sighed and glared at her. " I didn't do **anything**! I was late this mourning! What did you expect? A pat on the back and being asked for it not to _happen again_?!"  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. " Well **next time** you come out in public, you might want to try and get ride of _more_ blood." Her voice dropped lower when she spat out her last 5 words.  
  
Alex growled and turned away. Tala sighed. " Childish!"  
  
" You should be talking! I don't see _you_ in this situation so shut up or I'll make it perminate!" Alex snapped at him.  
  
Roxin gasped. " You let her talk to you like that?"  
  
Tala smirked. " I have a couple ways to shut her up." A dangerous glitter appeared in his eyes.  
  
Alex shut up in seconds and stared at the ground. Tala was pleased with this and Bryan started telling the girls there assignment.  
  
" You two will be helping King Johnny and Prince Max with the summer games preperations."  
  
Alex chocked and Amber grinned. Roxin glared at Alex. " You should be honored!"  
  
Alex glared up at her. " I'll settle for a pity, if that's as **low** as I can go with out getting beat on!" Her eyes glared at both Kai and Tala from the courner.  
  
Amber smiled. " She's right Alex. You should listen to her! She knows a lot more then you think!"  
  
Roxin grinned at Amber, but she didn't notice. Alex glared at Amber. " Only you'd be happy to have _this_ assignment!"  
  
/{/ She right! I'll get to work with Prince Max. Such a handsome man. } Amber grinned and only smiled back at Alex' look of disgust. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kai and Tala lead the way with the two girls following them. Enrique toke up the rear of the group. They left the castle grounds and back into the castle. As they followed in silence, this gave Amber enough time to examine Alex' figure. Amber let a tear pass her cheek. Alex was badly bruised around her eye and nose area, her arms were scard with dry blood, and Amber noticed that her clothes were soaked in her own blood.  
  
The two lords halted in front of a wide and tall solid black door. There were two gaurds there, but they moved aside once they saw Kai and Tala. Pushing it open wide, the small group was escorted inside.  
  
Alex groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Amber was rather excited to see the room. It was shimmering with scarlet walls, ruby carpet and the furniture looked like it was made of gold, though it was only a gold paint.  
  
They halted once more, but this time in front of a desk. There sat King Johnny and Prince Max. Scrolls, quills and bottles of ink were spread all across it. Once the royal duo noticed they had visitor's, they rose.  
  
Amber tried her best, did a curty without having her entire skirt go up. (A/N: I don't wear skirts, let alone short ones, but wouldn't that be embarrasing?)  
  
Alex didn't move. Kai knocked the back of her head, earning a deep scowl from her. Tala growled, then swiftly elbowed her in the stomach. Alex would have trown up if she had anything in her stomach. Servants didn't get breakfest. Instead Alex bent down and cluched her stomach, trembling a bit.  
  
Kai barked at her. His voice solid. " Nobody is supposed to be higher then the knig!"  
  
With that Enrique and the two lords bowed deeply before coming back up, Amber following suit.  
  
" Whoever came up with that rule should be hung!" Alex growled, softly.  
  
Tala scowled at her, but the royal duo didn't hear the comment. Amber's voice was soft, but gentil.  
  
" My lord, we were told you required our aide." Amber bowed her head and balled her hands toghter in front of her.  
  
King Johnny nodded. " We said that we'd do something different this year, so we shall. Please have a seat."  
  
" I'll stand." Alex snapped at him, clearly still tiked off.  
  
Enrique push her towards a chair and pushed her down by her shoulders. " You'll sit!" He snapped back.  
  
Alex glared at him, then turned her attention to the royal duo. Well sort of, she had her eyes closed, but her ears were wide awake. Amber sat without hesitation, she had been taught to follow orders, no matter how stupid they sounded to her. The chairs were rather comfortable. The oak surrounding was polished off with a fluffy navy blue cushion. There were even arm rests.  
  
" You are dismissed." King Johnny waved his hand to the others and they bowed before leaving.  
  
Tala poked his head back into the room and commented. " If you have any trouble with that one, call us, your majesty. We'll put her back into place." He nodded his head towards Alex before finally taking his part.  
  
" So what do you need our help for," Alex snapped at him, getting nudged in the side by Amber, " my lord." Alex spat out the word like it was poision.  
  
Amber became nervous and tugged at her faded gold skirt once more. She was nothing but a nervous reck, Alex sharp tougne wasen't helping either.  
  
King Johnny threw the sharpness aside. " Well we need help with the summer games. Prince Max wanted to do something different from all the other years. Well we never have any female point of views for the different events. So that's why we brought you two in." He explained.  
  
Amber blushed a bit, her cheeks a dule pink. " So you wanted the point of a female, why's that my lord? Besides doing something different."  
  
" And why us in the first place?" Alex added.  
  
Prince Max answered this time. " We were thinking of adding a new event in the summer games, one in which the females can particapate. As for your question, we brought you two here because you are the newest servants here." Max looked uneasy at the word 'servant'.  
  
Amber nodded her head. " That's sounds wonderful. All the other events are always for men, the greatest thing we get to do is watch and cheer."  
  
Alex shrugged. " Yeah true. But at least you probably got to go into the stands to watch, my family has to watch from tree's outside. Were not allowed to set a single foot inside that arena."  
  
" Well that's no good now is it?" Max commented, pacing his father a side glance.  
  
Johnny ignored the comment and the glance, which didn't make Max feel like he was doing anything to help.  
  
" What about just taking an event and making a female catigory? Instead of creating a whole new one. It would save time, my lord." Amber piped up, easing the tention.  
  
Alex didn't throw a comment in on this one, because she fully agreed with it.  
  
" That's a splended idea, Amber." Johnny grinned at her.  
  
Amber bowed her head. " Thank you my lord."  
  
Max nodded. " What about you Alex? Have an idea?"  
  
Alex shock her head, but didn't say a word. Amber nudged her in her side and cocked her head towards the royal duo. Indicating that she was oviously being rude.  
  
Alex sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. " No, I don't have an idea. I agree with Amber's though."  
  
Amber smiled brightly, a faint blush had creeped apon her cheeks. She turned her eyes back to the royal duo, giving them her attention once more.  
  
" Alright then, since we all injoy this idea of yours, what event should we put in a female catigory?" King Johnny asked.  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
Ray picked up another rock and tossed it into the wheelbarrel. " Remind me why were doing this job?"  
  
Tyson groaned and pushed the single-wheeled machine further down the arena field. " I don't remember. All that I do, is that we've been picking up these blasted things for, it's gotta be over 2 hours!"  
  
" Let's get a move on boys, you've still got a bit left." Roxin shouted at them.  
  
" I'd like to see you doing this." Ray mumbled. Tyson chuckled softly.  
  
" You think that's funny do you? I don't think she putting you into enough work. The both of you!" Somebody snapped at them.  
  
Ray and Tyson turned there heads. Lord Tala and Bryan stood there, both of them not looking too happy.  
  
" Well it's true!" Ray snapped back.  
  
Tyson nodded, a bit nervous. " She's making only us pick up these stupid rocks. It's enough work already!"  
  
Bryan shock his head. " I think she should give you a harder job once your done." His eyes resting only on Tyson.  
  
Tyson blinked. " That's not fair!"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. " Life isn't fair. If it was, we wouldn't be doing this!"  
  
Tyson chocked back a laugh, but his eyes showed amusement. Tala growled.  
  
" You never learn do you, Kon?" His voice like stinging metal.  
  
Ray scowled at him. " Not when you come along."  
  
Tala felt fury build within his body. His body trembled with his anger. Ray had went too far.  
  
" I'll knock you into the ground, Kon! You'd make a nice spear target!" Tala's voice was very threating, not to mention belivable.  
  
Bryan put his arm on Tala's shoulder, leaning on him. Even though they were about the same size, in height anyways.  
  
" He's not worth your strengh, Tala." Bryan hissed in his ear.  
  
" Not like he has any." Ray snapped back.  
  
Tala scowled at him, but didn't move. " I could kill you with my bare hands, Kon!"  
  
Tyson raised a brow. " Does he always call you Kon?"  
  
Ray nodded, but didn't seem to faze him. " Same with Lord Kai." He added.  
  
" That's because neither of them like you." Bryan bit at him.  
  
" Such a pity." Ray's voice was swelling with sarcasm  
  
Two minutes later, Tyson and Ray were both lead back into the castle.  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
" Well we could do something to do with throwing, like the spear." Alex finally suggested something.  
  
The royal duo nodded. " It's not all that hard either. you just have to have some strengh to throw it far enough, at least have some good aim as well." Amber added.  
  
" True, about how many particapants-" Johnny was cut off as there was knocking at the door.  
  
Sighing, Johnny called them in. Through the door came Tala and Bryan, pushing both Tyson and Ray into the room. The gaurds outside closing the door behind them.  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" Johnny demanded.  
  
Tala flicked back his head and glared at Alex, who's sour mood came back. Amber let out a low whimper as she was both boy's were badly injured.  
  
" You beat them?" Amber's question was a low whisper, only heard by Alex.  
  
" They probably did! Tala's not exactly the type of person who'd let a comment past. But then again, his temper does like to get the better of him." Alex snapped loudly, so that everybody in the room could hear her well and clear.  
  
Tala growled and pulled Ray to his feet. Bryan doing the same to Tyson.  
  
" Why do you bring them here?" Max asked this time.  
  
Tala shock Ray and he winced in pain, the cuts from being whipped were still bleeding.  
  
" Back talking." Bryan responded, so Tala's anger didn't get him into trouble.  
  
Alex senced this and smirked. She jumped out of her seat, Amber followed, though she was scared.  
  
" What's wrong Tala? Couldn't take a few facts without beating them out of somebody?" Alex teased him, glaring at him with amusement.  
  
Tala threw Ray to the ground, advancing on Alex. Ray cried out as he came on impact. Amber sat down at his side, tears welding up in her eyes.  
  
" You alright Ray?" Her voice was shakey.  
  
Amber lifted his head with her hands so she could see his face. More tears sprung from her eyes when she saw more pain come to Ray, even more when she realised it was because of her.  
  
Ray nodded weakly, but could form a word. Amber stopped him before he tried though, placing two fingers on his lips and rocking him gentilly in her lap.  
  
Amber looked up at Tyson, as Bryan laid him down softly next to Amber. Amber put a hand on Tyson's cheek andthen pulled him closer to her side, trying her best to ease the pain of her two new friends.  
  
" It's true and you know it!" Alex snapped at him.  
  
Tala growled. " You never let a beating get through that skull of yours either."  
  
Alex smirked at him, but took a step back as he advanced a bit more. " I told you, I'm not weak."  
  
Tala glared at her, taking a step forward. " I noticed that. But you seemed a lot smarter then I thought."  
  
Alex toke a step back again, her voice was full of anger. " If I was a lot smarter, I wouldn't be here for you to try it! I'd be long gone out of this fucking castle and it's kingdom!"  
  
Forward. " There is nothing wrong with this knigdom, it's people like you that turn it into some kind of freak show!"  
  
" Enough!" Johnny shouted.  
  
The room went silent. Lord Bryan bowed, but didn't leave. Alex and Tala were still glaring at each other, not tearing the gazes or angered faces away. Amber still sat on the floor, Tyson and Ray sprawled next to her, whincing in pain and breathing heavily.  
  
" My lord..." Amber chocked back a whimper, breaking the silence and catching the king's attention.  
  
" This is cruel and unnessisary punishment! Being whipped for back talking? I could see if it was for stealing, but back talking??" Amber's cheek were flooded with a new stream of tears.  
  
The whole room was shocked at her out burst. Amber never flipped out. She was always so calm, so quiet, at no matter what she did. No matter how much pain she saw, she keeped her mouth shut.  
  
" You've pushed it too far!" Alex snapped into Tala's face, sticking up for Amber. Hoping that this simple act would boost her friend to continue.  
  
" Try to see from my point of view, if you can." Amber stated. " You come to a brand new place, in trouble for something your not even sure of, put to work, beatin' for the smallest mistakes, and then you have to watch your new friends suffer??"  
  
" I understand." Prince Max nodded, his voice soft and overflowing with concern.  
  
Alex didn't take her glare off Tala, but she knew as Tala's gaze softened, that Amber's words had hit his heart. (A/N: Tala has a HEART????!!!!! I made him so cruel and mean in this story, I guess I forgot!)  
  
" So what are we going to do about this then?" Johnny asked, glaring at Max. " What solution would you provide for this? I see nothing wrong."  
  
Soft gaze gone, back to glaring for Tala. Alex growled and spun around.  
  
" Nothing wrong??!!! Did you not open your ears to what she just said?! What kind of king are you?" Alex snapped at him.  
  
" A good one, that knows good punishment when it's given." Tala snapped at her.  
  
Alex glared back at him. " Nobody asked for your opinon, so butt out!"  
  
Tala growled. " Watch your tougne Moren!"  
  
Alex cluched her fists hard to her sides. " Don't call me Moren! To answer to your comment, no I won't watch my tougne. We all have a right to our own says. If you don't like it, then too bad!" Her voice like an angered lion.  
  
" Stop it!" Amber cried. " Leave it be! Both of you!"  
  
Amber's entire body was trembling in fear and sadness. Her eyes red and swollen from crying, her cheeks bright pink with her tears.  
  
Amber's voice softened. " Just drop it!"  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
Amber's sleeping body trembled. She was sweating heavily and tossing around frantiquly. Her dreams were haunting her tonight.  
  
VW Amber's POV (Dream) WV  
  
" Leave her alone!" I screamed, but nobody heard me.  
  
I was staring at a scene of battle. Not a war battle, but there was plenty of blood. The scene I stared at in horror, was a fight.  
  
Blood flowed across the floor and surrounded my bare feet. A single tear slid down my cheek. My new friend Alex was getting beaten, and there was nothing I could do to help her.  
  
Then suddenly two more figures were thrown into the room. Tyson and Ray. I ran to there side, but something unexpected happened. I ran right through them! It was like I was some kind of ghost.  
  
This could not be happening to me! This can not be happening to them! I watched the battle rage on as my friends were beaten into bloody pulps and thrown to the ground like useless trash.  
  
VW End Amber's POV WV  
  
Amber woke up in a thick sweat. Her face was dripping salty balls of hot water and her eyes were stung with spicy tears.  
  
" It was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less. Just a dream. It was just a dream!" 


	14. Chapter 14

" I see your hand is healed." Ray stated and poked his head over Alex's shoulder.

Alex simply nodded. It had been at least a week since the little incadent. Amber was still very much bothered by her dream, though to her it made no sence. The summer games were in a couple days and everybody was rushing and working twice as hard. Which, much to the servants delight, meant they recived breakfest!

Tyson bite down on a piece of toast and swallowed. " Does it still hurt?"

Alex shock her head. " Naw. But when I get the chance, I'm going to strangle Enrique." Under her breath she muttered. " Stupid archer."

Amber blinked at her and sighed, taking a swig of water. " Everything you do turns to violence, can't you try using words for once?"

Alex glared at Amber deeply. Then, out of nowhere, Alex sighed heavily. " I'll try it, but only once, if it works I'll try it again, if not, then never again. You understand me?"

Amber smiled brightly. " Thank you!" She spoke and hugged Alex tightly.

Ray and Tyson chuckled at Alex's facial expression from the other side of the table.

Alex rolled her eyes and pried off Amber's arms. " Eat up, you'll need the energy."

Amber giggled and nibbled at the rest of her food.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

" Let's go! My grandmother, bless her soul, could run faster then what I'm seeing at right now!" Lord Bryan barked at the troups as they ran laps around the arena.

Kai walked in with Salima at his side. Kai smiled at Lord Bryan. (A/N: A SMILE?! Kai smiled? I guess he did, I just wrote it! )

" I could hear your shouting from the castle grounds." Kai laughed, slinging an arm around Salima's shoulders.

Lord Bryan nodded. " That might not have been mine."

Kai looked confused. Bryan cleared his throat and thrusted his thumb behind him. Kai peeked over his shoulder and smirked.

" See? It healed! In your face Enrique! Just as a fair warning, if I ever get you alone, your going to be hanging from your scrawney neck!" Alex snapped.

Enrique glared at her, his blue eyes burning with annoyance. " I'd like to see you try!"

Alex smirked. " Is that a challenge?"

Tala stepped in front of Enrique and glared at Alex. " A challenge you will not accept. If I find you've laid a single filthy finger on this man, YOU will be the one hung."

Alex turned around and sighed. " I'd like to see you try." She knew full well she was mocking him, and she was injoying the moment very much.

Tala growled in the back of his throat. " DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP??!!!"

Alex smirked, but didn't turn around. " Nope." She replied flatly and walked away.

Tala growled again and was about to lunge at her, but was grabbed around the waist by Enrique.

" My lord, I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around." Enrique stared intensly at the red-head.

Tala ripped out of the blond's strong grip and stalked beside Bryan. " Somebody give me permission to beat her to a bloody pulp."

Bryan chuckled and stared at the still running men. " You let her get to you. It's your own fault."

Tala stared at Bryan like he'd just grown a second head. Bryan smirked and yelled at the men to stop.

" So, Salima, are your son's entering in the summer games?" Tala asked, trying his best to calm down.

Salima smiled and nodded. " Thank you for asking Tala."

Tala bowed and continued his questions. " Both? Or just one? Which events?"

Salima put a finger to her chin while Kai went and talked to Bryan. " Well, Kevin(from the White Tigers)is in a couple running events. Ozuma(from the Saint Shields)is in the obsticle course."

" Your boys are very talented." Tala grinned.

(A/N: I figured it would be best to have there sons be some one you guys know what they look like! And besides, there both small enough for the role anyways, right?!)

Salima smiled. " Thank you."

Tala nodded and suddenly there was a grunt and a bang. Everyone turned to see Enrique glaring at Alex, who had been thrown into one of the stone walls of the arena.

Enrique raised his loaded bow to Alex's neck as she stood. " Lay a finger on me again and I'll slice your throat wide open."

Alex squirmed ahead of the arrow. She gulped and Amber's words slipped back into her head. Alex clenched her teeth and sighed.

" Fine, just put down your arrow." Alex could not belvie she just said that!

Enrique stood there in total shock. " What did you say?"

Alex growled. " I said fine! Now put your arrow down because I'm not being a threat right now!"

Enrique, really slowly and cautiously put down his arrow. Was Alex feeling ok?

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

" I don't get it! Were not late, yet we still get stuck doing dishes!" Tyson whined.

Ray shrugged and placed some plates in the soapy water. " Well at least we know that our punishment is as normal as our job."

Tyson nodded and put a dry dish in a pile of plates. " And just to think, since it's the summer games, there's gonig to be twice as much since there's people from other kingdoms coming here."

Ray smirked. " Poor bastards."

The two chuckled and continued there job. Oliver came around the courner and grabbed the two by the ears and pinched them hard.

" Enough. Put down the towels boys, your helping with setting up the arena. I'll get somebody else to take your place. Report to Lord Bryan there, he's expecting you." Oliver let go and the two boys rushed out of there as fast as they could.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Amber wiped her forhead and dried the sweat apon it. She plundged a shovel into the dirt and threw the soil aside. She was digging with only one other person. And he wasn't even a servant, he was a gaurd, a soldier.

" What are we digging this hole for again?" Amber asked and stopped for a breath, leaning on the shovel.

The bluenette soldier stopped and leaned against his shovel as well. " Something for the obstical course, i think they have to jump over it." He replied with a handsome smile.

Amber nodded. " May I have your name sir? I'd like to know who I'm working with."

The soldier smiled and bowed. " I am Lord Kane, but please, no formel names for me, just Kane if you please."

Amber sent him a bright smile. " Well then I must thank you Kane, for your help."

Kane nodded and plundged the shovel into the hole again. " You looked rather weak and weery, so I though you needed it. Besides, it saves me from having to train under Lord Bryan's hawk eyes."

Amber giggled and started shoveling again. Kane continued. " And since I'm here, you can take a break from having that witch watch your ever move."

Amber stopped and blinked at Kane's chuckling. " You mean Roxin?"

Kane nodded. " She is a little witch. Nasty thing. She's not the best leaf of the branch."

Amber knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but giggle. He was telling the truth.

" Can't you get in trouble for saying that my lord?" Amber asked.

" It's just Kane. And I can't if you won't tell." Kane smiled.

" I won't. But I still think she's not the worst comander here." Amber started shoveling once more.

Kane let out a single laugh. " Well Tala's not the best if that one of the one's you mean, and if you have the King watching you, it's ten times worse."

Amber laughed. Kane was a very funny man. Not to mention brave for dissing the king!

" Umm, Kane, may I ask you a question?" Amber suddenly asked.

Kane nodded and threw out a shovel full of dirt. " Shoot."

" I've noticed that Prince Max doesn't really...whats the word...look comfortable with most of his father's choices. Yet, when his father's around, he just agree's with them. Would you happen to know why that is?" Amber questioned.

Kane stopped and looked up at Amber, a smirk on his face. " You haven't been the only one who's noticed that, my dear. Prince Max is a very gentil young man. He's not as stone hearted as his father, not to mention he didn't inherate the king's additude either." Kane half replied.

Kane continued when Amber nodded and smiled. " But even with that, Prince Max will one day end up running this kingdom, so therefor he has to learn the ways of the throne, how to be firm and all. King Johnny is a fearful king, which makes it rather hard to belive he has a son like Max."

" He simply responds to his father's suggestions because he wants to show his father that he can be the son he wants him to be. Though he may not say it, Max hates ever desition he's forced to make." Kane finished the explenation.

There was a horn sound in the distants and Kane smiled, throwing the shovel aside. " Some of the particapents for the summer games have arrived, would you like to go meet them?"

Amber nodded and put her shovel down, toke Kane's offered hand and was lead to the castle entrance.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

" You will greet them with respect, that means you two bow, and you might as well bow." Kai spoke firmly at the front entrance to the three servants in front of him.

" Who the hell are we greeting?" Ray asked.

Kai look at him. " None of that additude when they arrive here, Kon. We are greeting Prince Joesph and Princess Mariam."

Alex cracked a smirk. " Are hey bringing anybody else with them?"

" There particapents of the summer games. And wipe that smirk off your face!" Tala snapped.

" I happen to think it's my best feature. Wouldn't you say?" Alex asked, eyes closed.

Tala simply smirked, but didn't say a word. Alex noticed the silent reply she got and glanced at Tala. Apon seeing his smirk, she frowned.

" I'm going to let that slid." Alex snapped and watched as three carrages came into view.

" Alex! Ray! Tyson!" Somebody shotued.

The three turned to see Amber walking up to them, covered in dirt, but with a smile on her face. That's when they noticed one of the soldiers was holding her hand.

" Kane, what are you doing?" Tala snapped.

Kane simply smiled, but didn't let go of Amber's hand as they came to the entrance. " I'm escorting this young lady here to meet the players. Is that a problem, sir?"

Tala snorted but Kai cut in. " No, that's fine. Now that your here though, you can help escort the players."

The carrages had just come to a hault in front of them, the two horse per carriage kicked the ground with energy.

Kai, his wife and Tyson went to the first one, the more fancy one. Tala and Ray strolled over to the second and Kane to the third, with Amber still in his light grasp, Alex right behind them.

Tyson opened the door and out emerged Princess Mariam and Prince Joesph. Kai greeted Mariam by kneeling down on one knee and kissing her hand, before rising to his full height again. Salima curtied to Joesph and smiled.

" Welcome, Princess Mariam and Prince Joesph. Such a pleasure to have you make it." Salima stated.

" The pleasure is all ours. We love coming here." Prince Joesph grinned.

Mariam didn't look at the castle with the same joy. She kinda zoned out for a few seconds, shock her head and smiled.

" Yes. You also have such the nicest people here." She smiled towards Tyson, who closed the door behind them. " And your servants are so friendly."

Kai held out his arm. " My lady, would you like to go inside?"

Mariam smiled but shock her head. " I'd like to make sure everybody gets inside first."

Joesph held out his arm to Salima. " Then shall we?"

Salima bowed and linked arms with him, leading him inside. Kai and Mariam walked to the second carriage, Tyson right behind them.

" Welcome to our kingdom. If you would just make your way into the castle, there will be someone there to give you further instructions." Tala bowed out of respect.

The particapents walked off, and Ray bowed as well. Kai clapped his hand onm Tala's shoulder and he rose.

" Princess Mariam, may I present to you Lord Tala. One of our highest gaurds." Kai introduced the red-head.

Tala bowed and kissed Mariam's hand. " Nice to finally meet my lady."

" Can't be that high of a gaurd if the bastard needs one himself." Somebody shouted from the third carriage, where all the particapents had already made there way inside.

(A/N: Like you can't figure out who said that by now!)

Tala snapped his head up and growled. " Alex! Show a bit of respect!"

Alex came out from behind the carriage and waved at him. " Why? It's not like you deserve any."

Tala growled and clenched his fists. " I'm at a higher ground then you Moren, so I suggest-"

"-that I shut up and follow instructions? Why, it's not like you have any dignity to protect." Alex finished with a smirk.

Ray and Tyson chuckled at this. " She's got a point there." Ray stated with a grin.

Out of no where, the princess started laughing. " Your a very funny woman, has anybody ever told you that?" Mariam gigled.

Alex bowed and rose smiling. " Your the first, my lady."

Ray walked up to Alex and put his hand on her forhead. " Are you feeling ok?"

Alex stepped aside and glared at him. " What makes you think I'm perfectly fine?"

Tyson rolled his eyes as Kane and Amber came around. " Because you never show respect to anybody!"

Alex paused for a second. She slapped her forhead and groaned. " I think I must be getting some deadly illness or something."

Mariam continued to laugh. " You must come and join me on my litttle trip around the castle. Your a very comical lady."

Alex cocked a brow and was about to refuse when she saw Tala's face fall. Alex smirked and replied.

" Love to my lady." She sent her gaze and smirk at Tala before bowing.

Amber looked uneasy. She pulled out of Kane's grasp and stepped beside Alex. " I don't think that's the best idea my lady."

Mariam stopped and stared at Amber. " Why not?" Alex and the princess spoke at the same time.

" Because she has a very short temper, she snaps easy and doesn't follow instructions." Tala crossed his arms on his chest.

Alex glared at him. " That's because I don't like you, and I have a couple damn good reason's for it too."

Mariam clapped her hand toghter. " Well then. You my join me as well if you feel insercure about this. Would you care to join us Ms...?"

" Heart. Amber Heart my lady, and I'd love to join you." Amber curtied and smiled.

" Right then." Kai clapped and motioned everyone inside. " You boys have some setting up to do."

Tyson and Ray groaned, but followed Kane inside and back out into the arena on the castle grounds.

Kai and Tala stepped into the castle and they started showing her around. Alex and Amber behind them, Amber smiling and Alex smirking.

Alex mutttered to herself. " This should be interesting."


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so I know that in thoughts i normally do that funky ... thingy for thoughts, but since one of the signs doesn't work, I desided to put thoughts in italics.

_**VWVWVWVWV**_

Alex walked beside Mariam in silence, she looked to the ground, not cracking jokes to make the princess laugh. She was rather a bit too quiet then normal. Amber looked at her friend with simpathey.

" Alex, are you alright?" She asked, and put her hadn on her friend's shoulder.

Alex brushed it off with her hand and started to walk away. " I have to talk to King Johnny. I'll be back soon, I promise." Her last two words rather a whisper.

Amber's eyes flew open and she shouted down the hall as Alex started running. " ALEX! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! I'LL COME WITH YOU! ALEX!"

The tiny 'tour' group watched as Alex left, then to Amber, who had tears in her eyes, but her eye's were blank and totally unreadable.

AMBER'S POV

As I watched Alex run away, a new scene flew in front of my eyes. My mind barely having time to grasp it.

Johnny glared at somebody. " If she's being such a nuissance, then kill her!"

Lord Tala suddenly bowed. " But my lord, I can't just kill her, she has showed great strengh to this kingdom. She might be a nuissance, but she means a lot to other people."

Johnny cocked a brow. " But she means nothing to you."

Tala gave that 'kinda' face. " Well, she did save my life my lord. I might hate her, but I still have to show her some respect for her deed."

Johnny rolled his eyes. " Then what are you supposed to do about this situation? She killed another servant! She doesn't deserve to live if she takes another life."

Tala looked to the ground, looking like he was fighting back tears. " Sir, she killed her best friend. And saved my life in return! You can't just take a life for that."

Johnny looked annoyed. " As head gaurd, you are completly under control, and yet still under my command. Kill her by hanging, no matter the cost and pain it gives to others."

Tala let a single tear slip down his cheek, looked to the knig and bowed. " Yes, my lord."

With that, he left the room.

END AMBER'S POV

Amber snapped back into reality, her eyes flooding with tears. She toke one look at Tala and feel to her knee's.

She muttered nonsence to the group. " Don't do it Tala, don't listen to him. He's heartless, you have to regect it. Please!" She let the tears splash onto the stone floor.

She felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked to the side to see Princess Mariam looking at her.

" What did you see?" Was her question.

Amber chocked. " I didn't, I-I didn't see any-, I swear it!" Amber was so scared.

Why was this happening to her? All these visions since she got here? And not to mention horrible ones at that. Ones of death and pain. She rememebred then and there that her mother hed once told her that seeing visions of death ment great happiness. She didn't get that bit of information at all. And in some kingdoms, they killed anybody who could see the future, past or present. A witch or fourtune teller.

Mariam patted her back and pulled her to her feet. " Calm down. My brother is a fourtune teller. I know when he blanks out that he's having a vision. You did the same thing Amber. You can't lie to me, dear."

Amber's knee's gave way and she was soon picked up by Kai, hitching an arm around his neck and just hanging there.

Mariam shock her head. " Are you a witch my dear? You can tell me, you don't have to be afraid."

Amber instantly shock her head. " No, I'm not. I-I don't understand why I'm seeing anything." Why on earth did she just agree that she had a vision?

Mariam frowned. Then suddenly she half smiled. " Your lucky my dear, this kingdom doesn't kill witchs and fortune tellers. In fact, they are mostly aides to the throne. They learn to control there visions and there powers here."

Amber blinked, then stared up at Mariam, putting her full trust into somebody she didn't even know past a name. " My mother is a witch. She went on a trip with a group of soldiers a while ago, and hasn't come back yet. Do-do you think this is her fault?"

Mariam smiled and they brought Amber to the gaurds hall. Mariam sat Amber down and sat in a chair facing her. Tala stood and Kai sat down next to Mariam.

" Now, first of all, don't think at all being a witch is a fault. It's a great gift, Amber. One that not many are gifted with. And for seconds, the fact that your mother is a witch, can very much say that's where your getting the visions from." Mariam confirmed.

Amber relaxed so much under that little bit of information. " But then how come it's only starting now? The visions I mean."

Mariam stared at her. " How old are you?"

Amber blinked, shock her head and rememebred she was talking to royalty. " 16 my lady."

Mariam smiled. " These visions will become a lot more frequent if you don't learn to control them by a trained witch or sorcerer. You are a year away from becoming a woman, Amber. When is your birthday? I'm guessing it's in a few monthes."

Amber thought for a second. She had been so caught up in this whole servant thing, she forgot some of her own personal information.

" Uhh..." Amber couldn't rememebr at all.

_**VWVWVWVWVWV**_

Alex stopped at a familer door with two gaurds before it, one she now knew as Kane.

" I need to speak to the king." Alex spoke softly.

The gaurd beside Kane nodded. " State your name and your purpose for talking to the king."

Alex would have rolled her eyes, but she really didn't feel much like being snappy right now. " Alexandra Moren, I need to speak to him about the summer games." She lied.

Kane nodded. " I'll give you ten minutes." He moved his spear aside. " Make it quick."

Alex nodded and followed the other gaurd into the room, where she was introduced then left with the king and prince before her.

" Some how I don't belive you came her to talk about the summer games." Johnny stated, not even looking up from his papers.

Alex shock her head and sat down on a chair. " Not at all. I really came here to ask about Lord Tala."

Johnny looked up at the name, as Prince Max's ears twiched. " Is this gonig to take long? I am very buissy right now."

Alex glared at the king. _No kidding, you couldn't even greet your own guests. _" Not that long, just to a few questions I'd like to conferm."

Johnny, sighed and put down his pen. " Then make it snappy."

Max didn't even do anything about his father's rudeness, just continued to write down notes and other things.

Alex cleared her throat. " First off, I'd like to ask if Tala was ever supposed to be head gaurd."

" Yes." Was all Johnny replied.

Alex nodded. " But he was choosen over Kai, why's that? Tala had nothing to lvie for, Kai did, why would you choose that over Kai?" She smirked at the fact that she refered to Tala as 'that'.

Johnny cocked a brow. " You have no buissness asking these type of questions. If that's all you came here for, then I suggest you leave."

Alex sighed. " Why? It's not like it's that important! Why did you pick Kai over tala? Tala's a lot stronger then Kai and I got the bruises to prove it."

Johnny glared at her. This girl wasn't about to give up. " I picked Kai simply because he has a family to raise. He needed the money. He needed the job. I gave it to him, end of story, now leave!"

Alex didn't mvoe an inch off her seat. " But that still doesn't explain why a cold hearted son of a bitch like you would give a family man a job like a gaurd, when clearly you like all your soldier cold hearted and emotionless. Seems to me like that fits Tala's decription perfectly!"

Johnny stood up and slammed his fists on the table. " I will not have to speak to me in that fashion, or about anyone higher then your ranks for that matter!"

Alex cut him off, standing up as well. " Answer my question and I'll leave!"

" I don't have to tell you anything! You have no right to barge in here and demand information. Maybe you should learn your position and you wouldn't come to me with stupid questions like this!" Johnny growled, clenching his fist tighter on the table.

Alex glared at the king, her quiet, calm state clearly out the window. " Look who's talking! You had no right bringing Amber here when all she did was try and help me! You can't hold somebody prisoner for something like that! So looks like right about, where I as low as your level! In other words, giving me ever right to know!"

Johnny looked shocked, and Max looked up from his papers, a scret smile on his lips. He thought Alex was a very coragous woman for standing up to the king. Either that or really stupid!

Johnny suddenly glared at Alex. " I am higher then you Alexandra! I'm not a thief, I've not broken any laws-"

" And what would happen if you did? Nothing! Because the kngdom doesn't kill there knig for him making a mistake like people do!" Alex cut in, growling.

" Theft is not a mistake!" Johnny snapped.

Alex glared. " My theft was not a mistake, your right. But sometimes people get framed and killed for something they didn't even do! So you take that back!"

Prince Max stared in awe at how this conversation had turned into an argument and had changed subjects so quickly. Alex clearly wasn't about to give up, and his father wasn't a very nice person when he was angrey.

" Not the least bit! You will leave now! GAURDS!" The king called.

Kane and the other gaurd stormed in and grabbed Alex by the arms, but Alex didn't move, she stood her ground and pulled the gaurds back.

" I'm not done here, and I'm not leaving till I get my word and answer in and out of you!" She snapped, growling as she fought against the strong tugs of the gaurds.

Kane finally pushed his spear into the back of her knee cap, it buckled and Alex fell to the ground. A bit of blood oozing out of the cut.

Suddenly Prince Max stood up. " She does have the right to know father. Everything she says is true."

Johnny stared at the prince as the gaurds stopped and Alex smirked. " What did you say?"

_**VWVWVWVWVWV**_

" Do you have any idea who the two were talking about?" Mariam asked, Amber just finishing telling her vision.

Much to her relief, Tala and Kai left to help great some more guests as they arrived.

Amber shock her head. " But I think it might have been Alex. I mean, Tala did say that he didn't like the girl. But what I don't understand, is that Alex would never save his life, even if her life depened on it! And what's worse is that this girl killed another servant!" Amber held her head in ehr hands and sobbed. " It just doesn't make any sence."

Mariam smiled. " I noticed. If you'd like, I could have my brother help you out. He'd be able to help you a lot more then I can. He is qualified for the job."

Amber nodded with a forced smile. " Thank you my lady, thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

" B-but, isn't that aginst some rule?" Amber stared wide eyed at Prince Joesph.

Joesph smirked. " Maybe in some kingdoms."

" B-but, can't you get punished for that kind of withcraft?" Amber stuttered.

Joesph shock his head. " Don't worry so much, it a lot easier then it looks, and since I'm sure you've seen your mother do it before, I won't have to help you as much. Go ahead and give it a try."

Amber gulped and stared at a tree in front of ehr that was burning in bright flames, but wasn't turning to ashes. She was supposed to put it out, but something held her back. She knew exactly that it was fear, but she constintly told herself that it was just something small. Joesph was right, she had seen her mother do this a lot. Like when she cooked, or was drying clothes by a firepit, her mother snet a rain of magic crystal's to put it out.

" But how?!" Amber repeated the same question around the fifth time of her fourth leason in a week.

Joesph sighed and shock his head, staring down at her. " I told you a million times before! But I guess I can udnerstand your nervous stat. All you have to do is gather a happy thought and imagine that happy though shatter into tiny crystals, then send them against the tree. That clearer?"

Amber's body shock very nervously, she wasn't ready for something like this. She never wanted to have magic, she just wanted to be....normal. Amber felt un-easy with that word, thinking that if she told her mother that, she'd be crushed.

A happy thought. She looked back up at Joesph. " What should I think of?"

Joesph shrugged. " Anything that you can remember that made you very happy."

Amber thought long and hard. But the only things that came to mind were the things that brought her pain and suffering. Her mother leaving, her father gonig missing all those years ago, when she was brought to the castle, when she saw how weak her new friends were when they faced King Johnny and Lord Tala & Bryan.

A tear slipped down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. She looked back up at Joesph.

" Nothing. I can't think of nothing." She whined.

Joesph glanced at her, looking at her trembling figure. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed the shoulder blades with his thumbs.

" What do you see?" Joesph bent down and whispered into her ear.

Amber shock her head. " I see nothing."

Joesph sighed, Amber could feel his breath on the back of her neck. " I meant what do you _see?_ With your heart, not your head."

Amber thought deeply. Her heart. She let out a whine. " There's nothing! This is too hard, i should have never started doing this!"

She squirmed under Joesph's massage, but Joesph held her firmly. " Not your memories, your heart, what does your heart see?"

Amber let another tear fall down her cheek, but she thought. Her heart, not memories.

Then she spoke the answer out loud, without noticing it at first. " Emotion."

Joesph let her go and smiled as she turned around. " Very good. Now pick an emotion that you can deal with."

Amber thought for a second. " Friendship." She finally decided. " Yes, friendship."

**_VWVWVWVWV_**

" You got some nerve showing up here!" Tala glared as Alex entered the nearly empty court room.

Alex didn't speak a word. Tala had been bugging her all week about the argument she had with Johnny, somehow he'd found out about it.

' _Or over heard it, you two were screaming your heads off!_ ' A tiny voice stated in her head in a matter-of-fact tone.

Alex keeped her head lowered and tugged at her red skirt. As punishment for freaking on the king, she was sent back with her old uniform, and she'd been whipped for it.

" I stand by what I said, you can't change the past." She spoke lowly and went to a closet at the very back of the room. 

Tala sent her a glare, then turned his attention to the other gaurds talk about the summer games starting tommorow.

" A female event though! Seriously! What girl in their right mind run in an obsticale course?" Bryan half shouted, rolling his eyes.

" Two that I know of..." Alex muttered as she came out with a broom, and started to sweep the floor.

Tala glared at her. " You shut up and do your job. You think you would have learned your place by now."

Alex sent him a glare. " Your one to talk. I don't think your job requires sitting on your ass all day!" She snapped at him, then shut up when she heard Tala growl.

" Shut it! Or I'll see to it that your more punished." Tala warned.

Alex would have snapped at him, but something held her back, forcefully. She knew know that is was her fear. Ever since she'd come here, she'd feared Tala so much. She hated herself for it aswell, but no matter how scared she was of him, she always stood her ground. The thing that she hated the most was that she has never feared anybody beofre tala. Tala was the only one.

" Calm down, Tala. Who's the two?" Kai snapped, then asked paitently.

Alex gulped and turned back around, facing the four at the table. She didn't have to shut up now, she smirked to herself. Kai _was_ her boss after all.

" Me and Princess Mariam." She bowed her head, then turned back around, resuming her job.

Enrique stared at the other gaurds. " Mariam? But she- she can't! I thought royalty wasn't aloud to particapate."

" Their not, normally." Alex corrected, without turning around. " If you remember correctly, Max, I mean Prince Max said he wanted to do something different this year. That something was to let royalty particapate, along with having an event for us girls as well."

" True." Kai stated and scrathed his head. Then he stopped. " Alex, look at me."

Alex rolled her eyes, but turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. Kai cleared his throat.

" How did you find out about this before we?" He cocked a brow.

Alex smirked, waving her finger as if saying 'no'. " I wasn't the only one to find out, isn't that right, Tala?" She glared at him, then looked back at Kai, when Tala didn't give her a reaction. " We had the most interesting punishment conversation with King Johnny. He let us both onto a few things, isn't that right?" He glanced again at Tala.

Tala looked up at her, his expression blank for once. Bryan glanced at his fellow gaurd.

" Conversation? Doesn't she mean sentence?" He asked.

Alex shock her head and smirked. " Oh no. Not this time. But if it has to be a sentence on anybody, that would have to be on Tala's part."

Tala growled to himself, then stood up. " Out Alex. Now!"

Alex shock her head. " That's not your decision to make. Kai?"

Kai nodded. " Yeah, go with him. You can always finish up here after."

Alex placed the broom against the wall and left, Tala right behind her. Once the door was closed, he pushed her into an empty room and closed that door. He turned to face her, noticing she had her back up against a wall. He walked over to her and placed his one hand right by her left ear, leaning on it and blocking any attempt she had to leave from that direction.

" I thought we had a deal? You keep your mouth shut, and I don't tell Johnny about every little snapping you make!" Tala growled, glaring at her.

Alex smiled innocently. " But I never said anything about what the punishment was."

Tala snapped. " You have a very big mouth, and not that big of intellagence."

" I could have told you that the very moment I got here!" She snapped back.

Tala grabbed her by her throat, pinning her upper half to the wall. " This wasn't my idea."

Alex struggled for some breath. " Do you think I like it either? Besides, that sentence doesn't start until after the summer games!"

Tala let her go and she gasped in a big breath. " You know, on the other hand, having you as a personal little assistant might not be so bad."

He smirked widely as Alex paled. He leaned in closer to her. " What the matter?" he questioned and leaned into her ear.

" Know my plan already?" He whispered and kissed her neck, before pulling away.

Alex just stood there, all fear tearing her apart. She didn't want to look at Tala and show her that she was uncomfortable, that's exactly what he wanted. But not doing anything in reaction was something he probably expected too.

She toke a risk and looked up at Tala, to see him smirking, and very close to her face.

" Well? Do you have a problem with it?" He asked.

Alex gulped and shock her head. Tala smirked and chuckled. That's when Alex realized what she just said. She just agreed with Tala's twisted mind! There was something wrong with her. Tala was getting to her head, _big_ time!

" Then you won't mind if I do this." Tala leaned in and kissed Alex full on the lips.

But Alex noticed that this one was soft, not rough, as if there was a meaning behind it. Alex pushed forward, kissing him back, giving her enough room to pull away from him, her eyes wide.

Tala smirked. " You look confused." He dragged his fingers on her cheek and off her chin, staring at the skin he touched.

Alex let out a whimper suddenly. She was blanking out, she honestly wasn't thinking straight.

Tala looked at her, now he was confused. Alex's eyes were closed and she was sort of leaning into the touch. Tala blinked, then smirked.

" Your like a puppy dog." He whispered and took his hand away.

Alex opened her eyes slowly and stared up, deep into Tala's icey orbs. " Tala..." The name slipped! Honest!

Tala smirked and took his hand away from the wall. " Not a word of this to Kai, even if he asks."

Alex looked down to the ground. Tala lifted her chin up with his fingers and stared at her intensly. " Understand?"

Alex pulled away and looked at the ground again. " Yes, I understand..." She whispered.

As Tala turned to leave, she followed thinking hard. Maybe it wasn't fear of Tala that held her back, maybe it was a fear of something she wanted to recive from Tala...

**_VWVWVWVWV_**

" Your going to get fatter, you know that, right?!" Ray questioned as Tyson chomped down on his food and devored it in seconds, not that normal for him, even if he did love eating.

Tyson shrugged, then pointed a finger at Alex as he swallowed. " So is she, and she barely eats anything."

Alex glared at him, folded her arms and looked down on her plate. He was right, she never did eat much. She looked down at her stomach and noted that Tyson was right, she was getting fatter.

Amber looked at Alex's stomach too and cocked a brow. " Well that's weird, how can you be getting fatter if you don't eat much?!"

Alex shrugged and took a sip of her water, then glanced around the hall. Her eyes wandered at how cramped the hall was. All the particappents for the games were here, and the royal table was doubled due to all the new royalty. Alex shifted and continued looking. Her eyes grazed the gaurd and knight table, looking at each of them, taking her time to notice how much of pigs they were, belching, slirpping and gobbling down everything is sight.

" I'm rather surprised they down eat the plates too." Ray commented as he followed Alex's gaze.

Little did he know, Alex was gazing at one gaurd in particular. She was trying so hard to read the calm expression on Tala's face, but it was either always buried into his plate, eating everything rather calmly, or turned to the side when he was talking to Bryan on his side, or Kai across the table from him.

Tala turned his head again, but stopped half way and stared back at Alex. Alex didn't break the uncomfortable stare she had herself locked into to, so Tala did, by starting to eat again. A small blistered hand waved in front of her face. Alex blinked and looked beside her, to see Amber staring blankly.

" What are you staring at?" She questioned.

Ray snorted. " Besides, it's not like those under-grown ogers are of any interest." He gave Tyson a high five as he took a sip of his water.

Alex shrugged. " Never thought the hall could be so packed."

" Yeah, the summer games is a really buissy time. For everybody." Tyson smiled.

Ray nodded. " 100. We end up getting a lot more dish duties then ever before."

Amber giggled. " I've shoveled so many holes and picked up so many rocks, I'm rather surprised my hand hasn't fallen off yet."

Alex gave an uneasy smile and picked up a piece of chicken. Food for thought, she thought to herself. And right now, she really needed that.

" There's at least three gaurds for ever royal brat at that table! So there's like thirty other people I have to wait on, hand and foot." Alex threw in, to show her friends that she was into the conversation too.

They all stared at her and then cracked up laughing. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her chicken.

The boys continued talking, but Amber was rather lost in a world of thought. She kept glancing over to Alex to see if she was alright. She didn't look the part, but Alex did always look glum.

" I don't ever remember seeing you smile at anybody." Amber stated as Alex finished nawing on the chicken bone.

Alex put the bone down, and didn't even look at her as she took a sip of water from her cup.

" I have nothing to smile about." She stated flatly, meaning ever word.

Amber blinked at her, the boys laughing and still in their conversation. " But you have some things to be thankful for. You got your brothers back home, you got us three for company here."

Alex nodded. " Yeah, but that's not anything to make me smile. Trust me on this one."

Amber nodded and went back to her food. But deep in the caverns of her mind, she was thinking about that. Trust her? On not smiling? That was weird to say, but Alex was a pretty weird person. So she'd just have to manage. Maybe by the time they get out, she'd be able to make Alex smile. Just once, and it be a _true_ smile!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note:_** _ Any text in the following chapters that are JUST _underlined_, are the announcer speaking, ok?!_

_**VWVWVWVWV**_

" Come on, Alex! Quit being stubborn and let's go!" Amber whined, pulling on Alex's arm.

Alex faught back and stood her ground. " There's nothing wrong with me! I'm probably just bloated from lack of nutrition."

" Exactly! Probably. There's no guarentee unless you let me bring you to the healers!" Amber protested and pulled again, managing to get Alex to take a step forward.

Alex sighed. " If I go with you, then you have to explain to Kai why I'm late!"

Amber nodded quickly and began to pull Alex. " Alright, fine! Were not going to take that long anyways. I just wanna make sure!"

Alex's eyes softened, though Amber didn't see. " You really that worried about...me?"

Amber didn't even stop at this comment. " Don't act so stupid. Of course I care about you. You've been my first friend since we got stuck here, and you stuck up for me. I don't forget things like that so easily."

Alex went _dead_ silent.

About 10 minutes later, Amber had lead Alex into a large room with many beds for the sick and injured. There were only two people in the beds, one coughing, oviously sick, and the other had a cast on his leg.

Amber pulled Alex up to a man who was leaning back on a chair, and smile on his face when he saw them.

" May I help you ladies?" He asked, his blue eyes glazed with joy.

Amber nodded. " Do you have time to do a quick check up?"

The man nodded and stood up. " For?"

" Me." Alex stated lowly and sighed loudly.

The man smiled at her. " Alright then, just sit down on one of the beds and I'll be with you in a minute."

" Wait, what's your name, sir?" Amber asked so quickly it was kinda hard to make out.

" Micheal." The man stated and walked away to the other paitents.

_**VWV 10 minutes later VWV**_

" I'M WHAT?!" Alex's cry could be heard from outside in the courtyard, where everyone was gathering in the arena for the summer games.

Kai cocked a brow from his place in the arena. He looked over to Tala and Bryan, who simply shrugged.

" Guess we at least know she went to find something out." Bryan stated.

Tala rolled his eyes and helped Kai pick up a large crate. " It's still not a reason to be late. She could have asked it later."

Kai sighed and started walking backward, bringing the crate to it's proper spot. " That's not your desision to make. Not yet anyways."

Kai smirked at this, Tala glared at him and Bryan could be heard laughing to himself in the background.

_**VWV The Games Start! VWV**_

" Sorry I'm late!" Alex shouted as a trumpet went to begin the Welcoming Ceremony.

The three gaurds looked over to see Alex running up to them, with Amber behind, a _very_ worried look on her face.

" Why?" Kai asked simply.

Alex puffed in air, glancing over at Amber then at Kai. " None of your buisness, but I do need to rob your side-kick for a few minutes." She glanced at Tala and stood up straight at these words.

Kai walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his side. Amber looked around, then at Kai, as if waiting for instructions.

" Go find Roxin, explain why your late and you'll get the rest of the instructions from there." He nodded towards a big group of 'gold' servants huddled toghter.

Amber nodded, ran over and gave Alex a hug before leaving at a run. Alex was really shocked at this, but brushed it away.

Somebody ran over to their group of guards, standing in a straight line, along with Alex. The young boy poked Kai in the side, making him look down and smile.

" Joesph, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" He asked one of his sons.

Joesph nodded then grabbed Alex by the wrist and started pulling her away. " Come on! Quit being stubborn!" He growled as Alex stood her ground again.

" Deja view all over again." She mumbled, then to Joeph she said. " You mind telling me why your going to start dragging me first? Then I'll decide to let you or throw you across the room." She growled.

Kai cleared his throat loudly and glared at Alex as she turned around. Alex blinked then remember this boy, brat or not, was her bosses son.

" Ok so maybe I won't throw you across the room, but I will backhand you instead if you don't tell me why the hell your **_trying to pull my arm off_**!" Alex snapped as Joesph pulled harder.

" Your one of the people in the torch line up! There, happy? I told ya, now _let's get going_!" Joesph snapped back and pulled Alex along.

Alex blinked, but let the younger boy pull her down the stairs or the arena stands. " Line up? Why the hell would I get picked to be in the line up?"

Joesph let go and started walking, Alex following. " You got me on that one. But you know how the line up works, right?!"

Alex nodded. She did know. There were six people to the line up. Each person represented a quality in the Summer Games. It was a _huge_ honor to be in it, but Alex was having difficulty figuring out why she was in it.

_**VWV The Welcoming Ceremony (Torch Line up) VWV**_

Six people were placed around a track, all waiting paitently and some a bit nervous.

(A/N: By the way, in case this routine is kinda familier, the Summer Games is like our olimpics, but unlike us, there's happens every year, where as for us, it happens ever 4 years. Get it?!)

" Ladies and gentilmen, thank you for coming to the Summer Games." A voice boomed out of nowhere and there was a dull, quiet music that started playing.

Suddenly a bubble of black drapped over the arena and cut out the sunlight.

' _Must have been a mage_.' Alex thought silently, being in the forth position of the line up, two away from lighting the torch herself.

A large white light, like a spotlight, deceded on the first member of the line up. His name was called and what he stood for.

**First position: Truth. **

He ran to the second, shoke his hand, handed over the torch and the annoucer did the same.

**Second position: Skill. **

Third man got the torch, shoke hands and ran.

**Third position: Loyalty.**

The third man ran up to Alex, shoke her hand and passed her the torch. Alex nodded and toke it gratefully. She raised it, like you were supposed to, waiting for her signal to start running.

**Forth position: Strengh. **

Alex smirked at that word, then ran her lengh of the track. As she reached the fifth position, she chuckled. Amber was there, waiting with a large grin on her face. As Alex shock Amber's hand in silence, Amber whispered a quick, 'Congrates', toke the torch and ran off.

**Fifth position: Friendship.**

Alex keeped her ears wide open to hear the person who got to light the torch.

**Sixth position: Determination. **

A man Alex had never meet before brought the torch up the many stairs to the dish filled with oil and threw it in. The moment the dish went up in flames, the crowd burst into a loud cheer. The man waved to the crowd, desended the stairs and ran backwards.

He toke Amber by the hand and ran backwards somemore, picking up Alex, and the other three people on his run. They all stopped at the beginning and put up there hands, clenched toghter and bowed in union. With that they all left the track.

" Presenting the King and his son to the arena!"

That same spotlight decended on King Johnny and Prince Max as they entered the arena, waving and smiling to the crowds as they cheered.

The voice and cheer were muffled as the torch line up were lead into a room. They just went there to say there congrates to the otehr, hello's and good-byes before leaving and taking there place in the stands.

Amber lundged herself at Alex, hugging her tightly around the neck and shrieking in Alex's ear.

" CONGRATES! I can't belive we got picked to go into the line up!" Amber was practically bouncing on her friend's neck.

Alex didn't smile at this, she didn't frown either. She keeped a straight face, patted Amber on the head and her blond friend let go.

" What about me?" A man asked from behind Amber.

Amber spun around and grinned widely at the man who had sixth position. " Oh my god, TRAVIS! Congratulations to you too!" She buried her ehad into the man's chest. " I can't belive you got selected!"

Travis laughed, smiled and patted Amber on the back. " I was just as surprised."

Amber suddenly pulled away and looked at Alex, who was dumbfounded. " Oops, sorry. Alex, this is one of my really good friend's Travis. Travis, this is Alex."

Travis frowned as he looked at Alex, scanning her figure. He then smirked and let out a laugh. " I truelly pitty you, Alex. So about how much fun is it to be working for the guards?"

Alex glared at the cieling. " About as much fun as getting shot in the hand with an arrow and pulling it out full connected."

Travis winced. " Yeah, that would hurt."

Alex smirked at him. " It does." With that, she turned around and left.

Amber gasped and waved good-bye to a shocked Travis before running out the door to catch up to Alex.

_**VWVVWVWVWV**_

" What's so important you had to drag me away?" Tala growled as Alex slammed the door to a familier room.

Alex glared at him as he had his hands on his hips, leaning to his side. " Once you hear the news I have to tell you, your days going to be ruined for sure." Alex smirked as Tala rolled his eyes.

" Then why can't you wait until after the summer games?" Tala snapped.

Alex snapped back. " Simple. Because if I had to find out during them, then so do you. This way you'll have something to really think about tonight other then ways to try and make my life miserable."

Tala clenched a fist and waved it in a threatening way in front of Alex's face. " Then spit it out already!"

Alex smirked, walked behind him, pulled out a chair and patted the seat. " You might wanna sit down. The shock will probably be too grate for you."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: By the way, I just noticed that in the last chapter I wrote 'great' grate! SRRY! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**_

_**VWVWVWVWV**_

Tala sat wide eyed, staring at the wall before him, lost for words. Alex leaned her body against another chair that was located a little further from Tala.

" I-I'm what?!" Tala stammered.

Alex cocked a brow at him, sat down and crossed her legs and arms. " No, that's what I'm supposed to say and did say. Your line's supposed to be more around the edges of ' I'm a father?!'"

Tala didn't even budge at that comment. " B-but how? It's not possible!"

Alex let out a single laugh, Tala looked up at her. " Maybe you should have thought of that before you let your male hormones get in the way." She waved her hand beside her face, rather amused with Tala's reaction.

Tala suddenly glared at her. " But wait a second. This doesn't look like it fazes you at all."

Alex suddenly lost her smirk and her entire face fell completly. She shock her head and looked away, towards the wall.

" I've had a lot of help holding back what I truelly feel." She muttered and took in a deep breath, exhailing very heavy.

Tala strained to hear the words that trembled past her lips. " Come on, Mom, your going to have to speak up. I can't hear you." Tala knew he was uncomfortable calling her that, but he knew that the teasing would get her attention.

And as he thought it, it came true. Alex glanced over to him. Tala went dead silent. Alex's eyes went completly water-filled.

" You know exactly how much that stings, don't you?" She tilted her head back, as if trying to get the tears to soak back into her eyes.

Alex blinked and tried, but the tears just fell past the corner's and slid down her cheek bones and onto her ears.

' _This is all happening at the wrong time! I never wanted this! I never will be able to take care of a kid. I will not have the time or the dedication. And with Tala of all people! God I wish this was just a dream!_ ' Alex let out a whimper of fustration, hugging herself and cuddling into the chair.

' _Since when did this cha-_ ' Her thoughts were cut off completly. A voice in the back of her mind scowled at her. ' _That's because it's not the chair, you idiot!_'

Alex tensed up and stayed dead still. A voice whispered gentilly in her ear.

" Shh. Everything's going to be fine. I'll help you through it. That's my promise to you."

" T-Tala..." Alex's body went limp and she blacked out.

_**VWVWVWVWV**_

" Oh my god! Is she going to be alright?! This isn't funny, Micheal! Quit smiling! Is she going to be alright? Please tell me she's gonig to be fine!" A fear-filled voice pleaded.

A chuckle. " Calm down. She's fine. Probably just a mind overload. After all, she did find out-"

"SHUT!" A slapping sound, and then a muffled voice.

" Got something you want to tell us?" A deep voice questioned, sounding both curious and suspisous.

" N-no......nothing......" Alex chocked, sitting up and peeling her heavy eye lids open.

" ALEX!" The voice came like a shrieking eagle, ready to catch it's prey.

Alex was thrown back in the bed by a small, yet strong hug. Alex looked down to see Amber buring her face into her friend's shoulder, crying her eyes out.

Alex shifted under a few watching gazes. " You mind not staring?"

" Yep. She's back, perfectly fine. Welcome back to the world, Alex." Ray laughed and patted her on the back.

Alex rolled her eyes. " I can't say thanks for something I don't belive."

" Don't act like such a downer. Cheer up!" Tyson poped up beside the bed and grinned.

Alex shock her head and looked around. She had her 'cell' buddies around her along with Micheal, Kai and Tala, who was sitting in a chair, head in his hands.

Micheal ruffled her hair and smiled at her. " I've yet to hear you smile once."

" Or just about anything else you can think of." Tala's voice hovered in the air for a bit, then settled into everyone's ears.

Alex looked at him, but he never bothered to look up. Amber blushed madly and let go of Alex.

" I was worried! I thought I'd never get to see you again." Amber's blush went from red-riding hood to dark blood stain.

Alex suddenly felt like laughing. Everyone stared at her, even Tala. Amber suddenly brightened up, her blush gone within seconds.

" Alex. Your smiling!" Amber hugged her friend again, more tightly, making it rather hard for Alex to breath.

Alex smirked and shock her head madly. " No I didn't. I don't smile. I smirk, sneer and tease. Alex Moren does not smile!"

Amber let go and giggled. " Well you just did."

" Did not."

" Did too."

" Didn't 1 thousand."

" Did infinity, so quite arguing! You can't win and you know it. Besides, you should smile more often." Amber chirpped.

A few laughs went around the room as Alex sent them all a stubborn expression. A hand ruffled Alex's hair again. Alex looked up to see Kai with a serious look on his face.

" Get better. You got to be in top shape if your going to run in the obsitcal course."

Alex nodded and he left, dragging Tyson and Ray along with him. Amber went pale.

" Run?! You can't run! You could get hurt." Amber got to her feet. " You could hurt....somebody else."

Alex crossed her arms and looked away. " You can go ahead and say it, I've already told him."

Amber looked over at Tala, who blushed a bit and looked to the floor again.

" Fine, you could hurt the baby if you fall!" Amber gripped onto Alex' wrist and squeazed it tightly, then let go. " I just don't want to see you get hurt! Alex, you got something on your shoulder's now, and you have to think about that more then you would ever have before."

Alex stared over at her, but she glared at her. " I can take perfect care of myself, thank you very much."

" She's right. When I did the check up, you were already at least a month or 2 into pregnancy." Micheal added. " One false move and you could bring the whole thing down."

Alex sighed. " I'll be fine." She threw the covers over and started to stand.

" Tala! Say something! Help us out here." Amber whined.

Alex looked over to Tala, who just stared back at her. " Yeah, Tala. Say something."

Tala sighed, pushed himself off his chair and walked over to Alex. He stared at her intensly, Alex waited paitently, smirk on her lips. Tala frowned and grabbed her chin.

" Wipe that smirk off your face and don't act like a smart ass during the race." Tala kissed her quickly on the forhead and walked out of the room.

Alex's eyes had never streghed so wide before. Amber giggled and Micheal sighed, smiling.

" Well at least you know he cares." Micheal stated.

Alex frowned, and stood up, turning to him. " I recognize sarcasme when I hear it."

Micheal shrugged, turning to sit at his chair. " Take it as you will. But if your going to be stubborn, then at least be careful. Like I said, one wrong move."

Alex sighed, turning to leave, muttered to herself a little louder then she had intended.

" Oh sure. Now that I get myself into a jam like this, I finally got people that care what direction I walk to." She rolled her eyes and she was nearly at the door. " Too bad that couldn't have happened a few years ago when I could have acctually took it to heart."

Alex left and closed the door behind her. Amber sat on the bed, hugging her sides and layed down on her side.

" She's pretty difficult." Micheal stated, breaking the silence in the room.

Amber jumped from her place on the bed, rolling over and staring at Micheal, leaning back on his chair again, eyes closed.

" Hey Micheal, what's the limit?"

Micheal opened his eyes and stared at her, confused. " Limit?"

" Of abuse. What's the limit of abuse that Alex can tolerate without hurting the baby?" Amber asked, not really explaining her question.

" None!" Micheal put the chair down on all fours with a loud bang.

Amber chuckled, sat up and smiled. " I meant during the compatition."

" Oh." Micheal nodded. " Maybe a few light tumbles. But if she takes a really hard one, we'll have to pull her out."

Amber grinned, ran over to Micheal and hugged him. " Thanks for the info."

Micheal chuckled and patted her on the back . " Not a problem."

_**VWVWVWVWVWV**_

" Eat..." Amber waved a piece of bread in front of her stubborn friend's face.

Alex shock her head. " I'm not hungry!"

" Hungry or not, you need the nutriunce." Amber pushed it into Alex's mouth.

Alex glared at her, then started chewing. After she swallowed, she pulled the bread away. " Fine." She stated and took another bite.

" Amber, I got a question for you." Tyson raised an eyebrow at Alex. " Why is it that you can make Alex do things that nobody else can?"

" Because she's one of the few people that Alex can't hit." Somebody stated.

" Hey Tala." Ray glared, sounding _so_ enthusiastic.

Alex swallowed the last of her bread and pushed her elbow back, hitting Tala in the thigh. A yelp from him made Alex chuckle within her mind.

" That answer your question, Tyson?" Alex smirked and robbed a carrot from his plate.

" Hey!" Tyson tried to snatch it back.

Alex was about to take a bite of it when it was pried from her hand. Tala handed it back to Tyson, who was very happy to recive it. Tyson stuck out his tougne at her and Alex glared at him. (Tala)

" Your supposed to be on my side!"

" I don't remember reading that in the job description." Tala smirked as Alex sighed in defeat.

" What do you want?"

" King Johnny and Kai would like to speak to _both_ of us, so let's go." Tala pulled her up by her shoulder's and set her down so she could stand.

" I'm not _that_ disabled!" She glared and stormed out of the hall without another word.

Tala rolled his eyes. Amber giggled. " You gotta love her."

Tala sent her a glare, growled to himself and left as well. Ray glared at his leaving form.

" He didn't have to do that."

Amber stared at him. " Do what?"

" Glare at you." Tyson responded.

" And he growled. I heard him." Ray added.

Amber waved a hand in front of Ray's face. " Your such a worry wart. Calm down. I probably just annoyed him."

" True, I mean that's what Alex does when she's pissed off at something." Tyson smirked and nibbled on the end of the carrot Alex tried to steal.

" Or someone." Ray added and the group burst into laughs and chuckles.

_**VWVWVWVWV**_

" Oh great. I get to go visit the happy king that rules our place of candy and ice cream!" Alex muttered sarcasticly.

Tala rolled his eyes for around hte fifth time since he had caught up to her. " Alright! I get that you don't like him! Do the threats and sarcastic word in your brain!"

Alex glared at him, crossed her amrs stubbornly on her chest and stuck out her tougne at him. Tala smirked.

" Since when do you act two years old?" He questioned as they rounded the corner to their destination.

Alex walked ahead without even responding. Tala smirked and shock his head at the _infant_.

" Their waiting for you two." Kane spoke as he stepped aside the door, along with his fellow guard.

(Author's Note: I think I got it! That how you spell _guard_ properly?! XD Tell me when you review!)

Alex cocked a brow and started to push the door open. " That's kinda creepy. You make them sound like stalkers."

Tala laughed as Alex lead him into the now very familier room.

**_VWVWVWVWVWV_**

**_Author's Note:_** I'm leaving on a Catholic Youth Ralley in the best place ever! CALGARY! Lol well it's TOTALLY TRUE! Anybody who lives there should be completly honored! (thumbs up & winks) I'm gone for three days so I gave you all a treat by updating TWO stories! So if your a fan of either of the stories (This one or Fantasy Shines) that's a plus! I REALLY hope you guys liked this chapter! I made Tala's reaction and feelings kinda set off more towards duty then getting all pissed off and totally uncomfortable. Well make sure you guys review and tell me if I _finally_ spelt guard right! XD

**Love you ALL!!**

**_R&R THX!_**


	19. Chapter 19

" Sit." Johnny pointed to the two chairs rested before the desk, no longer covered by papers.

Kai stood beside the desk and watched as the two sat down.

" Don't try and make it sound like an order or anything." Alex rolled her eyes.

Tala sent her a glare. " Alex! Be-"

" I'm not gonna be nice to someone who-" Alex snapped back but was cut off herself.

Kai glared at her. " Don't even say it."

Alex crossed her arms and mumbled. " Fine."

King Johnny cleared his throat and gained both thier attentions.

" Now, we have called you both here to......offer something to you." Johnny paused for a proper word.

This gained their curiosity. " Like what?" Tala asked.

" A job. A better job." Kai commented.

Alex groaned in impaitents. " Well spit it out already!"

" Not one for surprises are you?" Johnny mocked.

Alex glared at him but didn't say a word. 1) Because she was too busy thinking of ways to get it out of them faster, and 2) Because Tala was shooting her nasty glares himself.

" Alright if your so impaitent then. This offer is to help you both out in this...situation." Kai smirked, arms crossed on his chest now and leaning against the desk sideways.

Alex cocked a brow and stared at tala, who just gave her a clueless responce. " What situation?"

" You do know how rude it is to keep something this big from _both_ your boss and you king?" Johnny tapped his fingers on the desk.

" Do you know how rude it is to _not_ say what I'm supposivly keeping from you?" Alex snapped back.

" Alex, we know." Kai snapped at her, his face showing great annoyance. " So quit beating around the bush."

" Know I'm _what_?!" Alex demanded.

" Pregnant!" The two shouted.

Alex fell silent. Tala shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to find a position that didn't show it much.

" How'd you find out?" Tala mumbled.

" Micheal." Johnny spoke flatly.

Alex growled. " Remind me to strangle him next time I see him! He wasn't supposed to say _anything_!"

" Did he say he wouldn't?" Kai questioned.

Alex fell silent. " No." She whispered, then went back to her normal voice level. " But he looked like the kind of guy that wouldn't say anything!"

" Looks can be deciving." Tala taunted.

Alex pointed a finger at him, her elbow still tucked beside her chest. " You shut up."

" Anyways!" Johnny shouted before an argument broke out. His voice level normal. " The reason we brought you two here in the first place."

" I'm here to offer you my job, Tala." Kai spoke plainly, standing up straight, hands on hips.

Tala looked dead stunned and just stared at the floor. " Your j-job?" He looked up, straight into Kai's eyes. " But you need that job to raise your family-"

" You have one on the way, and we both figured you'd need all the help you could get." Kai thrust a thumb towards Alex, who acctually had a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

" Don't remind me." She muttered and looked away, finding the wall _very_ interesting.

" B-but, I- this wasn't-" Tala couldn't find the words to describe his feelings.

On one hand he was so happy! This was job he'd worked his whole life for! And it was getting offered to him on a silver plater, ready, just calling to be accepted. On the other, he couldn't take away Kai's job just because he had a _family on the way_. Kai actually _had_ one to care for.

" I can't accept your job, Kai." Tala shock his head and sighed as he came to his conclusion.

Johnny and Kai both looked dead stunned. Alex smirked more to herself then anything.

" You are totally pathetic." She muttered and took in a deep breath.

" How am I pathetic?" Tala snapped, breaking the no-word-to-describe-the-silence situation.

Alex closed her eyes, crossed her arms again and turned her head in the other direction. " Do I really have to point it out? Or are you honestly that stupid?"

Tala growled, gripping onto the arm-rests with some of his strengh, the other men in the room guessing so that he didn't turn around and smack her.

" First off." Alex began, turning around to stare at him, not glare, just stare. " You were all so keen on getting this stupid job in the first place." Tala didn't say a word and looked to his knee's, realesing the chair. Alex continued. " I do belive you know what I'm talking about. Second, I didn't do this to myself." She pointed to her stomach and glared at him. " So your gonna be helping in anyway that you can, or your going to be having some serious health problems."

" You would do that to the father of your baby?" Johnny asked shocked.

Alex sent him a straight smile and a glare. " You don't know me that well."

Tala shifted again. Alex growled. " What's wrong with you, you got a worm up your ass or something?!"

Tala glared at her. " You wouldn't last if you were in my position, so I suggest you can it!"

" ENOUGH!" Kai shouted. " Stop before this turns into a full course argument."

" I don't argue, Kai. I only point out the facts." Alex stated in her defence, then fell silent in her seat.

Johnny shock his head and stared at Tala. " This is an order now, Tala. I order you to take Kai's position as Head Guard in order to aid in your own personal situation."

Tala set on an expression of defeat. " Yes, Your Highness."

Alex let out a cry of realization. " Wait a second, if Tala has that job, then he's my new boss."

Johnny nodded and Alex paled. " GAH! No way! I got told Kai at the beginning, I'm so not listening to a guy who can't take no for an answer!"

Tala didn't say a word, stood up and didn't move from there. Alex shock her head fusiously. " Does this still mean I have to be his little personal bitch for the next little while?"

Johnny nodded, his brows scrunched toghter. " Servant." He corrected. " And yes, that punishment still holds. You are dismissed."

Alex let out a whine, surprising everybody but Tala, who happens to have a smirk on his face right about now.

" This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!" She shouted, holding her head in her hands and breathing heavily, letting out a whine of fustration.

" Put a cork in it and start walking, Moren." Tala pointed towards the door.

Alex growled and glared at him as she walked past. " Don't think that just because your my boss now, that gives you the right to boss me around every second of my time here."

Tala smirked as he turned to watch her leaving. " Alright, but what you just said only holds until after the Games."

Alex stopped, growled then ran out of the room. Tala smirked to himself and left, after getting a warning from Kai not to do as Alex had pointed out.

_**VWV Last Day of the Games WVW**_

Word sure travilled fast around the kingdom that Tala had now taken up Kai's job. Alex was getting teased by fellow servants she didn't even know, Ray was disgusted, Tyson was wondering why, and Amber was just poking ever last detail out of what had happened the night she got taken away from supper.

(A/N: By the way, Alex never did win the obstical course, she was '_taking it easy_' even though she hates admitting it. Princess Mariam won.)

" Oh, Amber. Leave her alone. You know she's not going to say anything." Ray spat, letting his fustration get knotted into his conversation.

" Ray!" Tyson patted him on the shoulder. " Calm down, you scaring her."

" Is not." Amber stated carefully. " Since my training on becoming a sorceress has started, I've been taught to be a little more.... head strong."

The boys glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

" You? Head strong?" Tyson laughed.

" It's un-imaginable." Ray added.

Amber sighed. " I knew you'd laugh."

Alex hesitated, then patted her on the back. " Just set your mind to it, but be careful. It doesn't take much to become completly head-strong."

" Learn it from the pro." Tyson laughed and then chuckled nervously when Alex glared at him.

" Save the insault for someone it acctually makes an affect on." She sneered, turned and walked away.

" Geeze. Why is she so grouchy lately?" Tyson sent the floor an angrey expression.

Amber smacked him over the head. " If you were in her shoes, wouldn't you be grouchy too?"

Tyson rubbed his head. " I guess..."

Ray shrugged. " Just leave her alone, she'll simmer down."

" Ok fine." Tyson stated stubbornly then stared at Amber. " As long as you don't hit me."

Amber crossed her amrs, trying to act smooth, but broke. She cracked a smile and burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Alex strolled down the hall, cluching her stomach. It was cramps either way she thought of it. The kid or lack of food.

" Don't fall over or anything." Somebody chuckled and Alex looked up to meet a pair of baby blue eyes.

Alex growled. " What do you want?" She snapped.

Enrique smirked. " Just came to give you some good news."

Alex sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. " Go for it. Shoot. Make my day worse."

Enrique glared at her. " Well you don't have to be so snappy about it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm no longer going to be looking out for Lord Tala."

" That's it? That's the big, good news you came to bug me with? Your pathectic." Alex groaned the last part as a jolt of pain shot through her stomach, her hand finding it's way back into it's former position.

Enrique's gaze softened as he stared at her. " If you need help, you just have to ask."

" First of all, I don't need help. Second, if I wanted help, you'd be one of the last people on that list and third, quit being so nice, your scaring me." Alex walked past him and continued down the hall to no place in particular.

Enrique glared down the hall as Alex took a left. ' _From the way your additude's going, your going to be needing a lot of help._'

" Hey! You there!" Somebody called.

Alex's head snapped up and she twisted her neck around. No expression came onto her face except more pain from her stomach.

" Oh, you poor thing. You should sit down or something." Mariam patted her on the shoudler as she came closer, panting for air.

" Fine." Alex muttered then glanced at her. " Where were you going in such a hurry?"

Mariam's gaze leveled with hers and she smiled. " To talk to my brother. Care to join me? Or-"

" I'll come. It'll probably get my mind of anythnig else that's bugging me." Alex cut in and replied with a rather venomous tone.

Mariam thought, but never asked as she lead Alex down a couple flights of stairs. As they went lower, Alex noticed that it became a lot darker and colder on the skin. Her eyes adjusted fairly quickly but her other sences just seemed to be blogged. All at once, she stopped on the stairwell and just stared into the darkness, seeing nothing else.

Once her footsteps had halted so abruptly, Mariam stopped herself and looked back, seeing a very dark outline of Alex's figure.

" I don't like this place." Alex whispered without even thinknig about how cowerdly that sounded.

Mariam reached out and tightened her grip on what she found to be Alex's arm. " It's meant to be that way. This is what this kingdom likes to call the 'death dungeon'. Basically, each cell down here is cursed to the one who in sentences to it. The curse is meant to ripe away any strengh or any of the human sences and the body is left with no real reason to live."

Alex flinched unexpectedly. " Thanks for adding onto the feeling. But ... I don't know, it just seems ... like something else."

Mariam had a smirk spread across her face, though Alex's lack of sight could only make out her figures outline.

" To you maybe. If the King hadn't given you the job as servant, you would have been sent here. Theft of an heir loom is a huge offence."

Alex wasn't listening, though she was straining so hard. Before she realised it, her knee's buckled and she tumbled down a couple stairs, but thankful to Mariam's grip she was caught before she bruised herself. She slid an arm around Alex's waist and hoisted her up, whispering into her ear.

" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should take you back." Mariam then shut herself up as Alex let out a few struggled breaths.

With much difficultly, Mariam began to pull Alex up the stairs, back into the light. As soo nas they reached the top stair, the weight was too much for Mariam and she dropped her, Alex falling to her side rather softly.

Mariam panted for more air. " I don't know what happened. She just passed out while she was talking to me-"

" Don't explain, Princess. She shouldn't have bothered you." The man had a good grip on the brunette's waist.

Mariam shock her head and looked up into his blank eyes. " I asked for her to join me. She agreed under my terms. But, I don't know ..." Mariam gave Alex a look of enough sympathey to kill an evil witch.

" Don't stress yourself, Princess Mariam. I'll take care of it from here. It is my job now after all."

Mariam gave him a smile and nodded, brushing past him. Just before she turned the corner, she looked back and smiled again.

" You will make a great father someday, Tala."

_**VWVWVWV**_

**_Author's Note:_** XD The mystery person was Tala! But I bet you guessed it already. :) Right, well srry that this chapter came out late, I took longer to write it then I thought I would ... since I added onto where I was supposed to leave off.

**R&R ... Peace out guys! **


	20. Chapter 20

Alex moaned and rolled over, unfortunatly she wasn't exactly on low ground. She let out a struggled cry as she toppled over the bed she lay on and landed face first on the ground. She sat up, rubbing her nose and fluttering her eyelashes until the light came into perspective.

" You've been passing out a lot lately. Got something on your mind?" An all too familier voice questioned, wrapping it's arms around her waist and lifting her back onto the bed.

Alex gave a sigh and half glared, yawning in the process. " Last I checked, you were my boss, not my diary!" She snapped as she flopped back onto the bed and rolled over, away from her visitor.

Tala crossed his arms. " Well thanks for the information. Now will you answer the question?"

Alex turned her head, muttered a simple, " That your really annoying, yes." And snuggled into her pilllow.

Tala let a tiny growl rubble through his throat. " I meant about the thoughts."

" And I said your not my little note book, so go away! I'm tierd." Alex mumbled and pulled the covers to just under her eyes.

When Tala said nothing back, it only took a few seconds before Alex's eyes shot back open. This wasn't her room! She shot straight up and shouted at the top of her lungs, eyes scrunched shut.

" WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

Tala jumped at the sudden change in voice level, but smirked after that. " You happen to be in my room."

Alex threw off the covers and stumbled the moment she took a step. She regained balance and whined out a tiny growl.

" Well I don't want to be, so get me out of here!"

Tala didn't move, his smirk stayed firmer then ever. " You didn't seem to mind when you were cuddling up in _my_ blankets."

Alex froze, fighting off a blush and came out very sucessful. " Where were you through that whole time exactly?"

Tala chuckled and pointed towards a fluffy blue chair that sat beside the window. Letting out a sigh of relief, Alex managed to stand up straight. She tugged on the ends of her shirt, then took a step. Her knee's buckled again and felt a familier pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her back onto the bed. Again.

Alex smacked her fists down onto the soft cushion below. " Would you quit doing that?! I'm not four years old and can handle a few bruises!"

Tala crossed his arms and shoke his head, earning a confused look from his companion.

Alex growled when Tala didnt' say anything. " What do you mean 'no'?! I got an arrow threw the hand from that stupid archer of yours and your telling me that I can't handle some bruises?! Some boss you are!"

" Enrique was only doing his job." He replied flatly and Alex just sat there, a glare resting in her eyes.

" Why am I here?"

Tala looked surprised by the question, Alex noticed this. " Why didn't you just send me back to my own room?"

" Be- because ..." Tala fumbled for the words without even giving the thought time to sink in.

Alex cocked a brow at him, waiting with whatever paitents she had left for him. " I'm waiting for an answer."

" 'Cuz I'm supposed-" Tala lowered his voice to barely a whisper. " To be looking out for you and our kid."

Alex's ears twitched, she'd caught every word; but she didn't utter a responce. How could you match word to that type of comment? She wasn't about to use anger, he sounded like he was being honest; for once. She wasn't the softy type either, heck she cringed whenever she thought about herself like that. In the absence of her mind, she reached out and brushed her fingers across Tala's arm, causing him to flinch. Once she felt the contact herself, she pulled away and cluched her hand protectivly to her chest, like it has just been burned. She shock her head and looked to the side, wanting anything but one of those errey silences to drop into it's window of oppertunity.

" Well, if you are truly tierd, then I'll leave you to rest. Just don't start trying to walk until you ... have somebody around." Tala spoke, probably sencing that silence. His voice went from soft to stubborn in no time flat. " Or feel strong enough."

He turned to leave, casting a glance back at Alex, who had already taken up his words and disappeared back under the covers. Letting out an inner sigh, Tala walked back over to the bed side, bent down and hesitated before kissing her gentilly on the forhead and leaving.

**.:VWV:.**

" Oooooh! Thank you so much for all your help, Joesph." Amber hugged the prince tightly around the waist.

Joesph stood there blinking, until he smiled and patted her on the head. " You were a very nice first student to have."

Amber pulled away and looked up at his face. " I was your first student?"

Joesph nodded with a laugh. Amber curtied the best she could. " All the more honor."

Joesph leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. " Try not to get angered though."

Amber nodded, her face with a huge smile. " I'll be as happy as a blue bird, Prince Joesph!"

Ray rolled his eyes and muttered to Tyson. " I don't see how she couldn't be anything but happy."

" QUIT EAVSDROPPING!" Amber shouted.

Ray jumped and looked up to see a laughing Amber and sweatdropped. " Alright Ms, Heart!"

Tyson saluted her. " Will do, Captain."

Amber stuck out her tounge at the boys, turned and bowed again. " Safe journey."

Joesph nodded. Mariam poped her head out of the carriage and scowled her younger sibling. " If your done staling, we could get going now."

Joesph gave his older sister a funny look. " But I thought you were staying for a reason too?!"

Mariam nodded with a smile. " Yes, but my curiosity has been answered, so let's get going."

Joesph nodded, gave his student a quick hug and jumped into the carriage. Amber waved frantically at it until it disappeared around a bundle of trees.

Amber sighed dreamily, which didn't go un-noticed by the boys. Ray smirked and pulled at her arm.

" Before you come up with some deranged fantasy, we'd better get you inside." He stated, Amber simply lowered her head and blushed.

" You make me sound love sick." She mumbled.

Tyson glanced at her. " Well maybe you are already." He teased.

Amber sighed. " Well maybe I'm not. Besides, he's a prince and it would never work. Can we change the subject, please?!"

Ray smiled at her. " Sure, but we get to keep bugging you anyways."

Amber groaned as she was lead and followed inside. Her mind boggling between thoughts, trying to think of anything but love. It had no place among her thoughts right now anyways.

**.:VWV:.**

Alex flipped, rolled, twisted in any way possible. But not in one position, could she find a comfortable spot. She was having trouble adjusting to the fact that she just so happened to wake up in Tala's bed. The fact that he was probably watching her the whole time too just sent a chill down her spine.

She let out a long sigh, snuggled her head into the pillow and breathed back in slowly, smelling the pillow. She didn't get why she'd done that, must have been boredom or something. But the pillow smelt rather nice. Like a mixture of lavender and honey suckle. She actually liked this smell. She let her head sink deeper into the pillow as her nose took in the delectable smell.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat straight up, wiping her nose with her shirt. ' _I can't belive I just did that! Oh my god, that's like smelling Tala! Arrggh!! Sick and wrong, not to mention discusting! Mental note: Remember to scrub out your nose as soon as you find water, Alex._'

As she continued to rub her nose, she took her time scanning the room she was in. It was very well decorated, even she had to admit that. The walls were layered with sapphire cloth to cover the lifeless gray stones behind it. There were picture frames ever now and then, paintings of people and scenary. The bed she lay on was rather large, could probably fit three people, if you wanted to squish in and didn't want anybody to roll off. The whole bedding on-somble was a navy blue silk, very comfortable Alex had to also admit. Like she'd seen before, a fluffy blue chair sat in front of big window and next to it was an oak side table which held a few sheets of paper, bottle of ink and quill.

Alex stood up without thought and stumbled, but she managed to catch herself before she hit the floor. Glancing all around the room, as if somebody were watchnig her, she got down on hands and knee's, crawling to the window. Once she got there, she kneeled and looked outside. Tala had a very nice view of the castle grounds. From the window you could see the forest in the distance, the neatly cut green grass and even the shed and place where the guards all trained. The sky outside was getting a dark blue mist to it, a sign that night was soon to fall apon them.

Turning back around, she let her eyes wander over the room again, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. " It's like he's got an obsesion with blue or something." She spoke to the silence of the room.

Crawling over to the chair, she pulled her shaky legs up and plopped down onto it, sort of bouncing in the process. It was as fluffy as it looked.

" Wow, talk about comfortable." She mumbled to herself and glanced over to the side table.

She fingered through the papers, finally picking up one. It was an agreement. Reading through it, Alex found that it was an agreement for the position of being Head Guard. At the bottom, she could see Kai's signature, the king's messy, nearly unreadable one along with Prince Max's as well. But at the very bottom, there was a single line with no name, just blank.

" He didn't sign it."

**.:VWV:.**

Alex never did make it down to supper. She tried to walk out the door, but she just ended up taking a nose dive before she even got close to the downward spiral stairs she found in front of her. Luckily she was able to turn on her side before she hit the ground. She gave up after a few close attemps of falling face first and stumbling down the stairs. She crawled back into Tala's room, jumped back onto the bed and laid down in the warmth the covers provided.

Back down in the supper hall, Tala was getting kinda worried. He was sure that Alex would have been too stubborn and ended up pulling herself down here; even if she had to crawl. Tala mentally smirked. Then again, Alex wouldn't sink so low as to have people see that she was weak. Taking in a fork full of salad, Tala chuckled to himself. Nope, she was _way_ too stubborn.

" So Tala, we kinda need that form soon, have you signed it yet?" Kai questioned, taking a swig of his wine.

Tala continued chewing, not planning on answering anytime soon.

Kai scowled at him. " You didn't lose it, did you?!"

Tala smirked, swallowed and shock his head, taking another quick bite. Kai cocked a brow at Tala, who had his head lowered and was just concentrating on his food.

' _He's stalling. God damnit, Tala. You need this job! Quit being so stubborn for once!_' Kai's mind practically screamed.

Over at the servants table, Amber didn't have much of an appetite. She sat there with her head in her hands, staring at her empty plate.

Ray gave her a funny look. " Any normal servant would be dieing to eat _anything_ at dinner, something on their mind or not."

Amber didn't hear him, she was too deep into thought. All that training she'd done with Joesph to control her powers, it was fogging up her mind. All the things that happened during then, everything about those classes were her only thoughts right now.

Tyson leaned over the table and pocked at her with his fork. " You ok?!"

As soon as the fork touched her skin, Amber yelped and jumped out of thought. She rubbed her arm and stared at Tyson.

" Sorry, did I miss something?" She questioned, looking from one boy to the other.

Ray raised an eyebrow at her. " Yeah, our talk on how Amber suddenly zoned out the world and disappeared into her cocoon."

Amber blinked at him, then realised he was being sarcastic. " Sorry, just thinking."

" We can see that." Tyson stated.

Amber sweatdropped. " Was I seriously that out of it?"

" Like a rock." Ray chuckled and riped out a piece of bread.

Amber sighed. " Sorry guys."

" Ahh, don't appoligize." Tyson waved at her. " People are entitled to that."

But Amber truly was sorry. She was never the type of person to like having a lot of things in mind. She thought about them, sorted them out and then threw them around her mind like trash, saving room for more thoughts to come. She was always logical ... well at least tried to be. But everything was just so complicated now, with all these visions, powers and events ... wow, was she ever lost.

" Amber!" Ray shouted, Amber jumped.

" W-what?!"

" Time to go!" Tyson smiled.

Amber looked around and saw that the hall was clearing out. Letting out a long, sorrow-filled sigh, Amber stood up and left, her mind still in the clouds and her eyes glued to the floor.

**.:VWV:.**

Alex rapped her fingers on the side table, slouching in the chair and bored out of her mind. She was sick of sitting, sick of not being able to stand for more then 10 seconds and sick of being in Tala's room!

She let out a sigh. " God, I need a life."

" I'd have to finally agree with that." Somebody chuckled and Alex jumped.

Whirling around she saw both Tala and Kai standing in the doorway. She just sent them both a glare.

" Ever heard of knocking?" She snapped.

Tala crossed his arms as Kai strod over to the window. " Last time I checked, I didn't have to knock to get into my own room."

" I never said that, I just ..." Alex tapped a finger to her chin. " How do you know I wasn't doing something?"

Tala cocked a brow at her and Alex growled, slumping back into the chair. " Arrgghh! Nevermind!"

Kai turned around, leaning his back on the window and a very serious look had settled in his eyes.

" Ok Tala, now quit stalling."

Tala glanced at him, looking confused. " What a-"

" You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid with me, Tala. Where's the form?"

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: dun, Dun, DUN!!!!! HAHA! Tala didn't sign the form to offically give him the job, and he's in trouble now!**

**XD I couldn't help but crack up laughing when I wrote that Alex was smelling the pillow. O.o Does anybody but me think that her nose is probably really red by now?! I DO! And I notice that Alex keeps on getting stuck in the middle of conversations ... Oh well, I'm sure you guys like her little comments anyways!**

**Sounds like Amber's questioning her life's trail, and what did Joesph mean when he told her not to get angered?! You'll just have to keep on readin' to find out!**

**R&R GUYS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO THOSE WHO ARE!**

**P.S. **_I'm going to try and update more often, like I was doing when I first started writing my stories, but I can't make any promises!_


	21. Chapter 21

Tala crossed his arms. " I ain't gonna lie to you, Kai. I didn't sign it."

" And why the hell not! Tala, is it possible for you to not be stubborn, _for once in your life time_" Kai growled.

" No." Alex mumbled, earning a glare from the two men.

" Don't put your nose in where it doesn't belong." Tala glared.

Alex smirked to herself and put on her best innocent smile. " Oh, but that's where your very wrong, my friend. It's ever bit as much my buisness as it is yours."

Tala didn't answer. He knew Alex would just come up with some smart-ass remark anyways.

(A/N: She's like the Energizer Bunny, she just keeps goin' and goin' and goin' XD)

Kai rubbed his temples, his hands trembling from fury. " Tala, I don't think you want this speech anymore then I want to give it, but you need this job more then I do right now and I'm willing to give it up to help you out. **So why can't you accept that!**_" _The last part came out as a deep, angered bark.

**.:V Alex's POV V:.**

Again, Tala didn't respond and the argument carried on. I blinked at him, glanced towards the bed, focused on the pillow then cringed.

**How could I think of something like that in this situation!** _But it smelt so good ... _**GAH! ALEX! STOP THINKING THAT! Obsesion is so not the key to anything! **_Yes, it can! Obsesion is one of the first sign of-_ **SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear you right now! **_HELLO! Then why are you arguing with me! You can shut me out anytime you please. I mean seriously, you've been doing it for years!_ **That's because you don't know when to stop. **_Hmm, geeze, I wonder where I got that from. HELLO! I'm that little voice in the back of your mind. You know, the one your always beating on? Am I ringing any bells here?_ **No, your just really annoying me. **_GAH! I give up! _**Thank god ... **

_... You like him. _**I do not! He's annoying! **_Oh, I see ... you REALLY like him _**Do you plan on living to see tommorow? **_The only way you can kill me is by suicide, and even in the Underworld, you still can't get rid of me. _**... Oh great ... **_Just admit it, you like him. _**I don't, so shut up already! **_Fine, fine, you don't like him, I'm just teasing ... but you love the way he smells._

**.:V End V:.**

" SHUT UP" Alex screamed.

The men were silent instantly, both looking at Alex with confused expressions.

When Alex realized she had her eyes squeazed shut, she pealed them open slowly. Alex cocked a brow at the men, who were staring at her.

" Uhh ... staring problem came back" She questioned.

" What are you talking about? You just told us to shut up" Tala snapped with a growl hinting in his voice.

Alex blinked, totally lost. " I did"

Kai nodded, eyebrow raised as he watched Alex bury herself into her mind again.

' _Oh god, I just said that out loud again, didn't I?_' She groaned, pushing back any comments that would have gladly been given from her 'little voice'.

" False alarm." Alex sweatdropped, not realizing how stupid that made her sound. " Go ahead, back to your bickering."

Kai cleared his throat. " Actually Alex, I'd like you get your word on this situation."

Alex slumped back in the chair. " Like you can't guess it already."

Kai folded his arms across his chest. " Until I or we get Tala to sign that form, I'm still your boss."

Alex groaned. " Oh goody." She looked towards the wall and stared at it. " Well personally, I have to agree with you, Kai."

" See..."

" But, at the same time, I'm kinda on Tala's side." She turned to face Kai, staring deep into his eyes. " You can't just force somebody to take a job they don't want." She let out a sigh, rollnig her eyes at her own situation. " Even if that somebody is stubborn, short tempered and has his hormones flying everywhere."

Tala rolled his eyes, hands on hips. " Thanks for the support."

" You should be, I could easily take Kai's side completly on this." Alex stated in a matter-of-fact tone. " But I'm feeling gifted today, so take it of leave it, bub." She waved at him in a dismissing manner.

" Gifted" Tala snorted and turned away to look at Kai. Alex just glared.

**.:VWV:.**

Alex never did return to her room that night, and this was getting Amber really worried. She never slept a wink, tossing and turning, jumping at any creaking sound or sudden rattle. Amber was having a horrible night.

Her mind was set and going in every direction possible! First her thoughts were set on everything that happened in her life _before_ she winded up in this castle. It wasn't the best life she could have given herself, but she got by and that's all she really needed. Right!

Amber couldn't fool herself anymore. Her life before any of this happened was ... trashy. She was alone, her only companion was her thoughts and the critters that scampered into her house every now and then. Of course when she did go to town, she knew a few people, but none of them were close friends. Just people she saw often.

And her mother ... wow, it had been a long time since Amber had actually sat down to ponder on her mother. Amber wasn't even sure where she was, all she knew was who she was with and why. For all she knew, her mom could have been three kingdoms over! Having not seen her in a while was really starting to tear Amber apart. It wasn't that she was attached to her, Amber loved being independant and really didn't like it when choices were made for her.

She missed her mother's advice and comforting touch. She could have really used it right now. Everything was confusing and if Amber was to start working things out piece by piece, she didn't know where to start. Amber tried so hard to think of the wise words she would be given in this rough time, but all's she got was a fuzzy outline of the woman.

" I need help ..." Amber mumbled and sat up, crossing her legs.

A rustle in the corner made Amber jump and let out a whimpered yelp. A single chuckle later and Amber remembered that she was sharing a room with Ray.

" You know you shouldn't talk to yourself in the middle of the night. Not only for your own piece of mind but for others around you. I thought a ghost was in the room or something" Ray laughed quiet.

" A ghost" Amber raised a brow and spoke in a whisper.

Ray nodded then remembered Amber had terrible sight in the dark. " Yeah, don't you believe in them"

" Spirits, yes; Ghosts, no."

Ray got up and walked silently over to Amber's side, sitting down besides her. Amber could barely make out a faded black outline of him, but he was so close that Amber could feel his body heat.

" So ... what do you need help with" He questioned with the same hushed voice.

" Everything." Amber groaned and her shoulders hunched.

Ray wanted to roll his eyes, but found that he could only laugh. " Well that gives me a whole list of things."

Amber didn't laugh, she didn't even smile; she was deep into her thoughts again. Ray let out a sigh before commenting" Your doing it again."

" W-what" Amber shock her head and looked to the side, hoping she was looknig at his face.

" Blanking out. There's something that's really bugging you, Amber, you can't lie to me now." Ray spoke sternly.

' _That's what mom would say ..._' Amber let out a struggled whimper before a tear fell down her cheek.

Ray blinked as he watched the expression on Amber's face change. He reached out a hand and wiped away the tear, the contact made Amber jump. " Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry."

Amber reached and pressed Ray's hand against her cheek, enjoying the feeling. " It's not you, just me being weak."

Ray's eyes went dead soft and he used his hand to make her look up into his eyes. " Don't beat yourself up over it."

Amber tried to look away but Ray forced her too keep her gaze locked. " I'm serious, Amber. Life has a really deranged path for each of us, and even though sometimes, things might seem harder to get across, you just have to hold on and be strong. Nothing to it."

Another tear. " Easy for you to say."

" No, not easy for me to say when my good friend is crying over something that I have no idea of." Ray replied softly and leaned in closer, touching forheads with the now trembling girl.

" I can't, I can't do it." Amber cried and collapsed into Ray's chest, sobing.

Ray didn't hesitate to put a comforting arm around Amber and let her soak his shirt in painful tears. Ray didn't know how long he'd sat there, but with time, Amber stopped shaking, the whimpering halted and her breathing was back to normal. Amber had fallen asleep in Ray's arms.

When Ray finally realised it, he let his mind groan. He'd missed it, he'd walked right by his window of opportunity.

**.:VWV:.**

After that arguement, Alex was really ready to go back to the room she called her own; but of course, her legs didn't have the same thought in mind. The argument was buzzing in her ears, and had lasted through half the night before Kai got so fustrated that he just left, cursing.

Tala was just staring blankly at the floor. He took one glance at the sheet beside the chair and sighed.

" Why is it such a big deal that I have to sign that"

Alex wasn't really expecting Tala to talk at _all_ after Kai left, so naturally the question surprised her.

" Kai's just ... looking out for you. Like a big brother, I guess." Alex looked at him and cursed mentally at how stupid that sounded coming from her.

Tala let out another sigh, shock his head and walked over to the bed. As he walked around it, he pulled off his shirt and threw it in the corner. Alex froze completly as Tala turned around to face her.

" Do you really think I should sign it"

" I- I- I- ah" Alex fumbled with her words and a bright pink blush flew over her cheeks as she tried not to stare.

It only took Tala a few seconds to realize why Alex was lost for words. " You can't tell me you've never seen a man without his shirt before" He smirked.

Alex closed her eyes tightly and hesitated before mumbling a quick" No, I have."

' _But none of them like you._' Alex practically fell over at that little voice's comment, followed by a seductive whistle. Alex went red, though glad only she could hear it.

Tala just laughed as he curled up in the covers, flipping over so he could look at Alex.

" Do you plan on sleeping tonight or what" He stated, his smirk growing wider as he patted the unoccupied side of the bed.

Alex didn't know how he was making her completly freeze up like this, but it was driving her insane.

" I- I was

planing on returning to my own room." She managed to say, without opening her eyes.

Tala shrugged and snuggled into his pillow. " If you can walk the three steps to the door without falling over, then I'll help you go there, if not, you stay here."

Alex wasn't really thinking when she started walking, she was still clammed up when she took her first step and nearly fell. Tala's muffled chuckle rung through out the room as Alex took a second step and managed to stay on her feet. But guess it wasn't good enough because Alex feel over trying to make the third one. Once again, she never hit the floor.

" Quit doing that" Alex whined then yawned.

Tala picked her up bridal style and placed her lightly on the bed, throwing the blanket over her and then curling up on his own side.

" 'Night, Alex." Tala spoke in a teasing voice.

" Shut the fuck up." Alex growled and snuggled in the pillow, breathing through her mouth.

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: Did you guys like this chapter! I hope you did, it was fun to write! Ok one of my reviewers pointed out something that I never even noticed.**

**When your a servant, you get payed for your job and you can quit, which is true but not in this story! Servant is just a nice way to say 'Your-mine-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it!' A.K.A Slave. So no, Ray CAN'T quit, even though you were right! Another thing is I know I made Oliver evil seeming, but he was the first person that poped into my head when I thought of the kitchen. So try and think of it this way: This. Kingdom. Is. De-oranged! Hope that helps out!**

**I'd also like to thank Twilight Poet for all the reviews! Been with be for a while and I appreciate every one! '**_gives Twilight Poet a cookie_

**RR! THANKIES!**


	22. Chapter 22

A loud bang erupted from outside, causing Amber to jump, her eyes fluttering open to the hazey light of sunrise that peered into the room. She smiled to herself, rolled over and snuggled into her pillow...her un-usually soft pillow ... her warm and cuddly pillow ... her ... _human_ pillow! Amber's face burned with embarresment as she sat up quickly, realizing she'd fallen asleep on Ray.

When Amber had enough courage to look up, she met a smiling pair of golden eyes. Ray had used a thick wooden plank as his rest-against pole all night, never thinking once that he would actually fall asleep. Which was kinda wierd, but not really.

" Slept well?" Ray questioned, stiffling a yawn as he streghed in his seated position.

" I- I- I uhh, I ..." Amber couldn't manage to utter a proper word that didn't begin in 'I' so she simply nodded, beet red.

Ray glanced at her, but couldn't see her face because A) Her blond hair was rippling down in front of it and B) Because she had her head lowered, nearly curled into a ball. A feeling of guilt ripped through Ray's stomach and lurched it painfully.

" Amber..." He questioned, reaching for hopefully her chin and pulling her face upwards. " Your not still cry- ..." Ray lost his sentence when he saw that Amber's face wasn't it's nartural color.

Ray leaned forward to observe it, which made Amber tense into board-mode. He leaned his head to the side, making it look as if he was concerned, but truly he knew she was blushing from embarresment. Placing the back of his hand on her forhead, he waited a few seconds, took it off and smiled at her.

" Well your not sick, that's a good thing!"

Amber gave him a smile and giggled. " Ok, Doc!" She rose to her feet, trynig to act as normal as possible.

As Amber smoothed down her clothes, Ray rose to his feet and stared down at Amber, who was still refusing direct eye contact.

' _Alright, that's the last time I fall victim to this!_' Amber's mind scowled her.

**.:VWV:.**

Alex slept barely a wink all night. She kept her glare firm and straight forward, her lips were aching from the resistance to shout. Reason being: Throughout the middle of the night, Tala _just so happened_ to wrap his arm around her waist. At first Alex didn't mind thinking, ' Hey, he'll roll over sometime soon and bugger off', but of course, she was wrong. He stayed in that position the whole night and wouldn't let go, even when Alex herself squrimed.

Alex was getting really impaitent and rather uncomfortable. Her whole body was tense, any sudden movement would have caused her to snap. She let out a sigh as she watched the sunrise through the open window. She smirked to herself. If she was late, then at least she had an excuse.

Tala groaned and snuggled into her back, which of course was gonig too far with Alex. Her eye started twitching dramtically.

" Tala ... wake up!" She growled in her normal tone of voice.

Tala shock his head at these words and Alex could practically feel his smirk burning into the back of her head. This just got Alex's temper to go up another notch. " Tala, let go, now!"

" No way!" He protested throughout a yawn and then settled back in his position.

Alex squrimed, but Tala's grip held. " Your trying to drive me insane, aren't you?"

" Whatever tips your boat." Tala mumbled, chuckling when Alex growled again.

" Your such a pest! Come on! Let go or were both going to be in trouble."

" Why?"

" Because we'll be late! I don't know if you get a punishment or not, but I don't feel like getting yelled at or beaten!"

Tala smirked and whispered into her ear. " We won't get in trouble, it's easy. I'll just tell Kai we were bonding."

Alex shivered and she tried to pull away again, scowling deeply. " Your making me sick."

" Good, at least I know I'm getting to you then." Tala nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose before sitting up, rubbing his face with his hands.

Alex let out the biggest inner sigh she'd ever done. Ahh, yes, the joyous feeling of being comfortable again.

" Oh, your getting to me alright..." Alex mumbled, not noticing the smirk that suddenly tugged at Tala's lips.

" Can you stand?" Tala questioned, pulling his shirt back on.

Alex sent him a glare, but that faultered when she saw that Tala wasn't mocking her. " Yeah, yeah, yeah." She spoke as she came to her feet.

Surprising herself as much as Tala, she made it in that position without so much as trembling. She smirked triumphantly at herself as she took a few steps towards the window, every stride as full of strengh as the next. She spun aroudn to test her balance and didn't collapse. Spinning until she faced Tala, she smirked at his scowling expression.

" See? Back to normal, now I can go ahead and live my day like everythnig is normal." Alex sneered at him and quickly walked out of the door.

Tala just stood there, shaking his head while laughing. As his eyes scanned the room, two icey orbs fell apon a slip of paper and quill.

**.:VWV:.**

Johnny let out a deep sigh as his eyes fell off a paper before him. This wasn't possible. Max wasn't ... that age yet ... was he? Johnny refused to think of it.

" Your Highness?" A young messanger peered into the King's eyes. " Your responce?"

Johnny let out a growl of fustration. Even as King you coudl never get people to quit nagging you!

" When does this responce have to be delivered?"

" My Lord would like it if he got the responce in two days time. Takes a day to return to the camp, so-"

" By tonight?"

The messanger bowed. " That is my Lord's wish."

Johnny let out another sigh. " Then you will have your responce by sunset. Leave."

The messanger bowed, leaving without another sound. Violet eyes scanned the paper, re-reading it over and over again. He knew this day would have come soon ... but why did it have to come now!

" Guess there really isn't anyway around this ..." Johnny mumbled. " KANE!" He shouted.

Kane open the door and poped his head inside. " Yes, your Majesty!"

" Send for Lord Tala, Lord Kai and Lord Bryan immediatly." Johnny spoke, rubbing his temples.

Kane nodded. " Of course, your Highness."

**.:VWV:.**

A knock on the guards hall door was answered by Alex, who had a broom in hand at the time.

" Can I help you!" She questioned.

A servant she'd never seen before nodded. " King Johnny sends for Lord Tala, Kai and Bryan. Immeditaly."

Alex blinked, nodded and slammed the door in the boy's face. Walking calmly over to the table, she smacked Tala over the head with the broom, earning stares from Kai and Bryan.

Tala glared at her, but said nothing. When Alex had everybody's attention, she spoke. " The Almighty Lord and Master wants you three."

" The King?" Bryan questioned, guessing with ease who Alex was blabbering about.

" What does he want now?" Tala rolled his eyes.

Alex shrugged. " I don't know! I just took the message and delivered it!"

Kai nodded. " Alright, let's go men."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. " He didn't ask for you, so just shut up and do your work here." Tala spoke as he left the room, without even looking at her.

Alex leaned against the broom and scowled at his retreating figure. How'd he know she was going to ask that?

**.:VWV:.**

" I'm sure your all wondering why I called you here." Johnny spoke as calmly as possible.

' _Ever more because I'm really starting to hate this room!_" Tala's mind spoke what his lips didn't dare.

The three nodded, all standing in front of the desk in a straight line. Johnny let out a sigh, ran his hand through his hair then got to his feet.

" I got a letter today gentilmen." He stated bluntly. When nobody gave a reaction, he continued. " The letter wasn't something I had expected to get for a few years now, but I've been requested to send Prince Max off."

" To where?" Kai questioned, making sure that the King was finished first.

" To a speacial camp." Johnny replied, with more hatred then anything. " Unlike the camp you are all familier with, this camp does not train one to become a knight or guard; much like yourselves. This camp has to be the most agrevating camp you could ever attend."

' _If you could be anymore like an old goat, just give us a ring._' Tala's mind spoke with so much sarcasm, it even made _him_ wince.

Johnny nodded, thinking Tala's flinch for a reaction to the description. " Very true, Lord Tala. It's a very disturbing place. The whoel ponit of the damn camp is to prepare Max and other fellow prince's for King Hood. It basically teaches them everything they need to know about raising a family of their own, challenges their ability to lead and this is also the place where you'd find your future beloved."

" Sounds over dramatised." Tala spoke out loud, then smacked himself on the forhead when he got stares. That was never meant to come out.

" It is. Completly pointless!" Johnny shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. " I once had to attend this camp, believe me, you don't learn a single thnig there that you don't learn growing up with basic manners. It's horrible! I just can't belive that Max has to be sent there so soon..." His voice trailed off.

" What can we do to be of your service, your Majesty?" Bryan questioned.

Johnny snapped out of his thought and nodded. " Mmm, right. The reason I called you all here. I need seperate jobs from all of you. Lord Bryan I would like you to round up a few guards, of your selection to accompany Max on his trip to the camp. Don't want anythnig bad to happen to this kingdom's only hier." No matter how desprite a situation, Johnny never said 'my only offspring' or anything along that line.

Bryan nodded and bowed. " Of course, your Highness."

" Immediatly if you would." Johnny waves a hand as Bryan bowed again and left.

Johnny turned to the remaining guards. " First of all, I want to thank you Kai for your excellent job as this kingdom's Head Guard and you will be remembered deeply for your actions."

Kai was confused, but he took in the compliment non-the-less. Bowing, he spoke lightly. " Thank you, your Highness."

Johnny turned to Tala, who was looking out the window, avoiding any eyes contact with anybody. Johnny fumbled through some papers, retreaved one and pulled it out of the pile. Wavving it in front of Tala's face, he still never got a reaction from the red-head.

" I found this on my desk this morning, Tala." Johnny gave him a reasurring smile. " By the look on your face, your not too happy to have brought this in."

" I still don't want this." Tala mumbled, turnnig completly away from the King, staring at the wall from behind closed eye lids.

" Trust us on this, Tala." Johnny's voice sounded kind of taunting. " It's for the better. You'll see in your future that we were right all along."

That's when it finally clicked into Kai's clattered thoughts. " You signed it." He spoek with a light smile.

Tala's brow sulked down deeply, scowling at the shadows that danced around his eyeballs. " Yeah, I signed the damn thing. Not that I wanted to-"

" I think Alex made him." Johnny interupted, speaking to Kai obviously.

Kai smirked and nodded. " I wouldn't be surprised if Alex had to pin him down."

The two laughed, but Tala stayed silent. ' _More like I signed it _for_ Alex._'

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: I HAD to post this chapter! ONE OF MY FRIEND'S WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY! But I don't think you guys mind ... right! Probably not, I bet some of you are thinking "** It's better then having to wait over a month for an update!**"**

**Well your right! It is better! Anyways, this camp sounds really retarded, doesn't it! If I had to go here, I'd probably just go to kill the person in charge! Haha, yeah well stay tunes to find out Max' reaction ... among other stuff! '**_big chessy smile_**' If I get at least three reviews, then MAYBE I'll throw in a little more romance! Between say .. oh I don't know ... maybe Tala and Alex .. or maybe with Amber... I mean, it's kinda cute who she's aiming for! ... or who's aiming for her...**

**Right anyways, IMPORTANT NOTE .. not really but anyways, I'd just like to say that from now on, I'm going to leave the **_Author's note_**, till the END of each chapter, no sence on having two of them, right!**

**Thanx for reading, now go ahead and review and I'll give you all some cookies!**


	23. Chapter 23

" If I get one more chunk of food thrown at me, I'm going to seriously puke." Alex wrinkled up her nose as Amber tried to feed her.

Amber's face went stubborn. " Alex, this isn't healthy."

" Hey! I've lived on un-healthy all my life so don't try and change my morals, missy." Alex glared.

Amber's expression didn't change, surprisingly. " Eat, Alex. You have more then yourself to take care of now."

Alex's eyes went dead cold. " You just _had_ to mention that, didn't you?"

Amber shrugged and turned away. She placed the utensil down on the plate before turning around and scowling at Alex.

" I'm just trying my best to help out, Alex." She sighed.

Alex remained silent for a few minutes before getting annoyed of it. " Do you think I asked for this?"

When silence rung again, nobody had a reply.

" What about Tala?"

Alex felt a flicker of ... something burn into her mind, whatever it was, it was getting her temepr up again.

" Well then maybe he should have thought about his actions first, right! Maybe next time he'll think twice before he tries _that_ again! Maybe-"

" Alright, calm down Alex. I didn't mean to get you rilled up." Amber let out another sigh as she picked up the utensil again. " How about I make you a deal then. If you finish of everythnig on this plate, then I will stop bugging you."

Alex scowled her, arms crossed. " For today."

" Of course! If I have to get help to shove this down your throat, I will." Amber scowled her deeply.

Alex blinked, Amber really had changed since she'd first meet her. Of course, she was still liek that, but she was more ... head-strong.

' _Joesph's training._' Alex remembered.

" So, if you don't mind me asking ..." Amber paused, then shock her head. " No, nevermind."

" What?" Alex replied, her attention now direct.

Amber got up and pushed the plate in front of Alex. Pushing the fork into her hand, Amber gave her friend a small smile. " Just eat. I'll find out soon enough."

Alex sat, puzzled by Amber's words, but shock it off and started to stare at the food.

' _Great, so much for avoiding vegetables!_'

**.:VWV:.**

As the remained guards left the King's hall, the air was dead silent. Tala walked with his head down low, his face showed that he was deep in thought. Kai was constantly shifting his gaze, looking around. Kai was a buot to try and break the silence, when Tala interupted.

" Hey Kai. Could ... could you answer me something...?" Tala looked really hesatant when he was speaking. He kept trailing off, like the words were really hard to say.

Kai stared at his friend for a second, then smiled. " Sure thing, Boss."

Tala sighed. " I hate that name." He mumbled before sighing again and speaking out loud. " How ... oh god, this is so stupid, nevermind."

Kai scowled him, then punched him in the shoulder. " Oh no, you started, now you have to finish it."

" How did you know Salima was the right one?" Tala blurted out, blushing from embarresment and looking shocked that he'd asked that.

Kai blinked, not understanding the question at first. After a few second of thought, he got it. Tala wanted to know ... about love. Tala waited, but the second seemed like hours for the confused red head, so he waved at Kai.

" Nevermind, it was a stupid question. You don't ha-"

" No, I'll answer it." Kai smiled with a nod. " That's just the thing, I didn't."

Now that of course made Tala even _more_ confused. " How can you not know? You married her for christ sakes!"

Kai smirked and shrugged. " You take chances. I took a chance and I guess I found the right one."

Tala brought that into his mind. Taking a chance. He flinched. That would be more difficult in his case.

Kai nearly read his mind. " But then again, in your case, I don't think that's all the best choice."

Tala let out a single nervous laugh. " Just what I was thinking." He paused, then went red. Did he just say that he ... might love Alex? He flinched again. That was a little hard to process.

Kai chuckled next to him. Icey eyes glared. " What's so damn funny?"

" Nothing. Just thinking about Alex getting nervous."

Tala cocked a brow. " Nervous?"

A spark flashed through Kai's eye and he smirked before walknig faster and ahead of Tala. Tala stopped, blinked then ran ahead.

" Hey, wait a second! That doesn't make any sence!"

**.:VWV:.**

" I'm what!" Max stared at the slip in front of him.

Johnny sat impaitently. He really did want to refuse the offer, but then again he was like any other father. Just wanted the best for his son. If this camp gave Max a chance of getting married and being happy, then Johnny just couldn't refuse that.

" But why?" Max looked down at his father with confused eyes.

Johnny let out a sigh. " It's for your own good. Believe me, son, if I knew that you had your whole life planned out, I would not be sending you here. But ..." His voice broke.

Max shock his head. " But how will this camp help me? I don't want to leave here!"

" You have to go, Max. If not for yourself, then for me and the kingdom. Nobody wants to see you fall hard."

' _Unlike your old man did._' Johnny' mind sighed heavily.

Max shock his head, swinging his hand out in disbelief. " But that's not fair. I should be able to make my own choices!"

" You can and you will. This camp will simply prepare you for when that time comes." Johnny spoke calmly, his head lowered.

Max' thoughts were going in and out of his mind. Slapping against the walls of his conscience, Max couldn't grasp any of them before they left his lips. Johnny rose to his feet and strolled over to stand before him. Johnny stared down at him a few seconds before taking him in his arms and hugging him fiercly.

" I just want the best for you. Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not trynig to get rid of you." He whispered.

Max went stiff. His father _never_ showed this level of efection. _Ever_.

**.:VWV:.**

When Alex put the last piece of food to her lips, the guard hall door banged open.

" That's not funny, Kai!" Tala cried. " Tell me what you meant!"

Kai didn't say anything, just extended a finger and pointed towards Alex, who was just staring at them. Tala followed the point, then went a bit red.

" You suck rocks." Tala mumbled, arms crossed.

Alex turned staring at her final piece of food. She scowled it then set it down on the plate. " So, what did the King want?"

" Alex, I would like to introduce to you, your new boss." Kai grinned.

Alex's face twisted into a stubborn scowl. Kai was dodging her question and she hated it when people did that. Tala glared at him, then looked, once again at the wall. Kai stared at teh one piece of food let before Alex.

" See your eating something. That's good." Kai nodded, walking over to her and staring down at her fork.

Alex snapped her gaze up to his. " Hey, if Amber asked you to help me eat, would you accept?"

Kai blinked, then started laughnig. " What?"

Alex scowled him, she didn't find it funny. " Amber said that if i didn't eat this, she'd get somebdoy to help shove it down my throat. Would you accept?"

" Let's see, Alex refusing to eat ... I would!" Tala strolled over, a grin on his lips.

Alex scowled him aswell. " I know _you_ would. I didn't even have to ask you."

" So if Amber said that, that means you have to eat _everything_, right?" Kai questioned.

Alex stared down at the final piece. She crossed her arms and nodded. " But I'm not hungrey."

" Your never hungrey, eat it." Tala spoke with demand, hands on hips.

Alex stared up at him. " Who the fuck killed my subconscience and made you take over?"

Tala scowled her, but once again said nothing. ' _He's been doing that a lot lately._' Kai thought to himself.

" Just eat it. It's one little piece. It's nto gonig to kill you." Tala spoke, sounding a lot more calm.

Alex sighed in defeat. " Fine, but only because if thsi is poisoned, I can blame it on you if I die."

" How many people would care if you passed out?" Tala scowled her.

Alex smirked and poked at the vegetable. " Well-" She poped it into her mouth and chewed. She gave Tala a side glance, speaking while chewing. " I can think of at least one."

No responce.

**.:VWV:.**

Ray shock his head, took a deep breath and laid down on his bed. He was debating silently to himself. If he made a move, it was possible she'd get freaked out, but if he didn't, something might happen to her before she knew how he felt.

He rolled over to his side. He really did like her. He _loved_ her smile. Just then, the door creaked open and in stepped a very hot Amber. Beads of sweat were rolling down her cheeks.

Ray stood up instantly. " Wow, you look like you just ran a mile. You ok?" He questioned, walknig over to her and staring at her.

Amber nodded, breathing heavily for air. Ray stared down at her, examining her face. He brought his hand up to her cheek, leaving it there. Amber froze, then looked up. With one swift movement and no heads-up, Ray leaned in completly and was in a soft lip lock with the petit blond.

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: And that's the chapter! The fluff was small, but I wanted to put it in! Haha, Tala got stuck! No comments from the Almighty Guard of Hormones! XD**

**Well this chapter turned out to be a bit shorter then expected, but that's ok. **

**Just a heads up for you guys, the next chapter is going to be a fast forward chappy. I'm going to hit the button and bring it up around ... say 8 months!**

**Can anybody guess why? Thanx for reading and _PLEASE REVIEW_!**


	24. Chapter 24

Amber held her head in her hands. Right now, Joesph's training wasn't doing any good at all! These vision were coming more and mroe and she couldn't stop them. None of them made sence, not one of them. Some didn't even have anything to do with her. They were set in a place she'd never personally seen or with people she'd never meet herself.

When each one came, so did the pain. Each one held it's own emotion, so sometimes she came out of her little _trance_ full of fear and scared to open her eyes or some left her with tears in her eyes and on the verge of breaking down. Either way, none were good visions. All of them were filled with pain, death and darkness. Something Amber couldn't handle.

" Amber?" A voice called out, really low.

Blue eyes snapped open and stared over at the bed before her. In the past little while, Alex had gotten _really_ sick. Were not talking light cold that would go away with herbs, it seemed to be getting worse every day. Alex became thinner, though her stomach had grown it's fair amount, she became a lot paler and her additude and personality had slipped away from her; completly. If this keeped up, Amber was sure that Alex would...

" What is it? Do you need something?" Amber blinked, trying to fight back her imagination.

Alex took in a deep breath, which whistled a bit. Her face was scrunched with so much pain, tears were dabbing her eyes and soaking her cheeks. " My... stomach... hurts so much."

Amber's mind went into over drive. " Are you ok? Is it a cramp kind of pain?"

Alex let out a whine, tears falling down her cheeks. " I- I don't know!" She gave her best cry, but it came out in a muffled cry.

Amber raced out of the room. If Alex was in the pain she was thinking of, she _had_ to find Micheal ... and Tala! **Now**!

**.:VWV:.**

Tala tapped his fingers lightly on the table. Kai was staring off into space, Bryan had his head in his arms and King Johnny was sitting at the table, head in hands. They were currently in a meeting, but so far, the meeting didn't have a subject.

" This meeting is mainly a fault." Johnny finally spoke, earning everybody's attention. He looked up and let out a sigh. " I only brought you all here for ... a test, I guess you could call it."

" Test?" Bryan groaned.

Johnny shock his head. " My advisor, annoying as he might be, said that it's unhealthy that a King should not know of his subjects problems. I personally don't see why I should be nosing my way into your own buisness, so if any of you have anything you'd like to say, say it. You won't get into any trouble, and you won't get fired if it's some nasty comment about me."

The group remained silent.

Johnny sighed again. " I knew this meeting was pointless. You can leave if you wish."

Nobody moved. Johnny blinked. " So there is something...?"

Again, nobody moved, nobody said a word. " Well, come on, spit it out."

" There's lots of things ..." Bryan started.

" But not all of them are all that important ..." Kai continued.

Johnny got the picture. " It's about the girls, isn't it?"

Silence.

Johnny slowly nodded. " What are you concerned about?"

" Well both of them in general..." Kai trailed off again.

Tala's gaze was glued to the floor and he looked like his best solution was to crawl into a dark corner and never come back out. " Sir, I think Alex is dieing..."

Johnny's attention was snapped directly towards him.

" Actually, both girls are, my lord." Kai bowed his head.

Johnny stared at Bryan, waiting for his comment, but he just kept his head in his arms. " But, Amber looks healthy enough and since when has Alex-?"

" Amber is more or less being killed from the inside and Alex ..." Kai let out a sigh. " She's already really sick, she already looks like a skeleton."

" But since whe-" Johnny started again. This was all news to him.

" Since a while now ..." Bryan's voice spoke through a muffled pair of lips.

When Johnny opened his mouth to speak, Tala snapped at him. " We don't know exactly when! Alright!"

When those words were shouted, Tala looked away and scowled the floor. Everybody knew he was fustrated and to them, Tala was handling this a lot better then they had thought he would.

Johnny paused before shaking his head. " How can Amber be killing herself from the inside?"

" Easy. The training she did with Joesph didn't work." Bryan concluded.

When the silence brewed inside, they could hear some shouts from outside the door.

" The King is in a meeting right now! You'll have to come back later!"

" I don't have until later! Besides, I'm not here to see King Johnny, I'm here to get Tala!"

" That's Lord Tala to y-"

" WHATEVER! Right about now I don't care! Just let me in and then I'll leave! I just need to get him and _then I'll be gone_! **Out of your hair**!"

" I can't let you do that, Miss."

" FINE If you won't let me go in, I'll just deliver the message!"

" How ca-"

" **TALA! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I THINK ALEX IS GOING TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!**"

Never had anybody seen Tala move so fast before. He jumped right off his chair, nearly tripping on the way and pulled open the door.

" You think or your sure?" He questioned, leaving the meeting without a warning.

" Think, but pretty sure. She says she's having a pain in her stomach and she's not sure if it's a cramp or no."

Tala nodded, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to shoot across the hall at any second. He could barely hear Amber's words; it was beating so loud!

" Go check on her, I still have to find Micheal." Amber spoke to him, then took off before Tala could utter any word of responce.

**.:VWV:.**

" Alex?" Tala questioned softly as he entered his own room, peeking through the door.

" Ta- Tala." Came a _very_ feeble responce.

Tala's eyes went dead soft and kinda teary. Even through her voice, Alex was still hurting and there was nothing he could do to help her. He strod over to the bedside and stared down at her. The pillow was soaked with sweat and she keeped rolling around, groaning in pain.

Tala took a quick glance around then locked fingers with her trembiling figure. " Alex, you need to calm down."

" I- I can- It h-hurts." Her eyes were so bloodshot from crying, Tala thought he was going to sink through the floorboards from pity.

He bent his head down and kissed her hand before grasping it tightly. " Yes, you can. Your a lot stronger then this, Alex. All you have to do is concentrate on that strengh. Please! You have to calm down!" Too late. Tala was in tears.

Alex's body kept jerking every so often, Tala was having a hard time keeping her still. " Alex ... please ..." His own voice had lost all confidence.

Alex slammed her head into the pillow and let out a scream. She gripped his hand with whatever strengh she could manage. So many thoughts. So much pain. Not enough time ...

" ALEX!" Tala shouted. " DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME! Please ... I ... you can't leave me ..." A second trembling body shivered with horror. " Not now ..."

' _You can't die, please Alex. Stay with me ... STAY WITH ME!_' Tala's mind screamed.

As her cries continued, Tala felt memories flash before his eyes. When he first meet her, how long it took before they had actually starting to get along ... right down to the first time Tala admited to himself that he _had_ fallen for Alex. But ... all of this was happening too soon. This wasn't supposed to be moving so fast!

" Tala! I found Micheal and-" Amber's voice snapped him out of his thoughts ... and yet he never looked up.

" She's ... she's not going to make it ... is she?" Tala had a _really_ hard time making that sentence and yet it still didn't sound firm.

Micheal stood in the doorway. No real responce. " We have to get that baby out before anything unexpected happens." He sounded offly calm. Must be a doctor thing.

**.:VWV:.**

It took nearly an hour before a new life was brought into the world. But it also took nearly another hour before either of the parents could take a look at him. That's right; him. A brand new baby boy.

Micheal wrapped the young boy in a blanket, not a single cry was uttered from him.

Alex had suddenly stopped shaking all toghter. A weak smile was spread across her lips. Alex reached up and brushed her fingers over Tala's cheek. Leaning down, Tala rested his head on her shoulder. Last time and he knew it.

" What should we name it?"

Tala felt a tiny spark of joy filter his heart, but it was far from ever making him feel completly happy again.

" How about ... Travis? ... or ..." That name came out of nowhere, but once it left Tala's lips, Alex liked it.

" Travis ..." She repeated. She pushed Tala up a little and stared into his eyes. Tala went back to silence.

" Tala ..." Everytime she repeated his name, Tala felt his mind clam up and disappear deeper and deeper inside himself.

" Take good care of the kid, alright?" She smiled at him blankly. She laid her head down to the side and took in a deep breath.

" Oh ... and one more thing ... I lo-" The words rose and fell from her lips. Never to be finished. Never to be heard.

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: Did anybody besides me cry at this chapter! I hope I did a good job on setting the mood. It works better if you get right into the story, but either way I really hope you guys liked this chapter! This was the one chapter I have been waiting _many_ monthes to write and I'm hoping that you readers and reviewers agree with me that this was a good chapter.**

**I'm thinking one more chapter after this! Yes, Where is the love is coming to it's conclusion. But, if you like, I can make a sequel! It'd be more focused around Travis's life then anything else ... just to give you a heads up.**

**If you'd like a sequel, just send me over a review! I'd like to thank everybody who reads my stories, your thoughts mean a lot!**

**R&R and thank you all for your support!**


	25. The End

It only took a little while after that for people to start getting really suspious. There were so many rumors flying around the castle that Alex was purposely killed and it wasn't just something she caught.

Tala brushed every last one of them off. But when _it_ happened, he totally lost it!

Amber has been convicted of using witchcraft to kill Alex. Tala nearly went nuts! Amber was Alex's best friend and she wouldn't have tried anything like that to hurt her. Tala knew that for a fact and nothing was going to change his mind. All this evidence came to him, since he was now Head Guard, but he gave the negative sign forever last one of them.

If he couldn't save Alex, the least he could do was save something that was dear to her.

Unfortunately, none of his efforts worked. All the evidence went towards the Council and of course they approved it. They were completely negative on anything that you couldn't do logically.

But ... even through all the stuff that Tala had on his shoulders, he still found time to take care of Travis.

Travis had inherited Tala's flaming red hair, but it was starting to grow out really shaggy compared to his. When the newborn had first opened his eyes, they were a deep brown, which was the one thing that Tala adored the most about his son. He has his mother's eyes.

But the one thing that Tala found the most interesting, was Travis's birthmark. It was in the shape of two wings with a small ring around the top. Like an angel. but it didn't have a body, it was just wings and a halo. It was found on his upper right shoulder.

**.:VWV:.**

Amber blinked. " But Tala, you can't do this! Something could happen to you! You could get hanged if somebody finds out!"

Tala wrapped Travis tightly in a blanket, maknig sure he was bundled up safely. " I can and I will."

Ray had his arms wrapped around Amber's shoulders, trying to calm her down. " You don't have to do this, Tala."

" Well I'm not going to risk it either!" Tala snapped and then turned to face the couple.

" Take Travis with you." He spoke calmly.

Amber's eyes went huge, so did Ray's. " But Tala- NO! I won't!" Amber protested. " Why woudl you just give him up? Just like that!"

" I'm _NOT_ giving him up!" Tala snapped again. " He'd be safer with you two."

Amber's eyes started to water. " Tala ..."

He was silent as he just stared at his son. " Your right, Amber. If somebody finds out and I guarantee they will, I _will_ be hanged." He looked up at her. " Then what will happen to Travis?" He shock his head. " I'd rather have Travis go with you then risk the chance of growing up parentless." He let out a sigh. " Even ... even if it's not me."

Ray was more shocked then anything. After all these years, he and Tala still didn't get along well and yet he was trusting him with his son. Him, one of Tala's worst enemy's! Ray was having a hard time processing this.

" I'm going to have Enrique go with you. He can protect you both if anything and or anyone tries to interfere with your escape." Tala practically whimpered.

" Why are you doing this, Tala?" Ray questioned.

A tear slipped over the red heads cheek. " Because if I want to keep my word to Alex. If I can't take good care of Travis, I know you two will."

Amber was already in tears and her body was trembling. So much for being head strong. " Why don't you just come with us! You won't have to leave Travis and you-"

" I already told you, Amber! If I leave, they won't have anybody to put the blame on and then they'll go looking for you!" Tala snapped again, even though he didn't really mean it.

A pause. " This is a huge sarcrafice. Are you honestly sure?" She questioned.

Tala nodded, then stared back down at Travis. His tiny face was in a deep slumber and he rested peacefully in Tala's arms. Planting a gentil kiss on his forhead, Tala rocked him in his arms for the last time.

Last time ...

**.:VWV:.**

Enrique blinked. " Are you crazy?" He knocked on Tala's head. " Have you lost some brain cells?"

Tala smacked away his hand. " No, I haven't gone crazy but I'm pretty sure I never had all that many brain cells."

Enrique just nodded. " Well if it means so much to you, Enrique, reporting for duty sir!" He saluted.

Tala rolled his eyes. " Anyways, your all clear on the plan then?"

" Unfortunatly." Amber mumbled and Ray simply nodded.

" Good then get going. If you leave now nobody will suspect it."

" But-" Ray looked around. " Tala it brod daylight!"

Tala nodded. " That's why your not the only ones going!"

**.:VWV:.**

Ray sighed. " How many more surprises are we going to have?"

" This is abuot it! besides, the only way it could have worked is if somebody of the higher level went with you to beyond the gate." Tala explained.

Max poked his head out of the carriage and waved at them. Amber went wide eyed.

" But- but Tala! Can't- He's-" Amber never made a full sentence.

" He doesn't believe you did anythnig either, Amber. that's why he's helping you guys leave!"

Amber calmed down. " You don't?"

Max smiled brightly at her. " Of course not! You my dear don't have a single bad bone in you! Nothing but fluffy stuff!"

Ray smiled and nuzzled her. " Yep!"

Amber felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Tala just stood there with Travis still in his arms. As much as he didn't want to, he had to let him go.

When Tala finally got up the courage to hand him to Amber, he gave them a warning. " Take could care of them or I'll have to haunt you in my afterlife!"

Amber's eyes went watery as she took Travis gentilly. Still sleeping. " Tala, you talk liek your already on your death sentence."

" I am." Tala nodded, his face holding no emotion.

Amber started crying instantly. Tala's eyes softened. He gave her a side hug. " You'll be fine. I know you will. I'll make sure of it!"

Max nodded. " Best get moving along if you don't want anybody to notice your absence."

Ray let out a sigh. " Too late for me. Oliver is probably already out for my head."

Letting out a harty laugh, Max motioned the two inside. Tala and Ray exchanged awkward handshakes and hugs. When they were done, Amber gave Tala one last hug and a chance to say good-bye to Travis.

Tala stared down at him. He gave him a small smile and traced a finegr over his cheek. Travis wiggled in hsi sleep, then his eyes poped open. Tala's smile grew as Travis giggled.

" When you grow up to be nice and strong, you _will_ be happy. You'll win the fight. The fight for independance." Tala whispered softly and kissed his cheek.

Amber couldn't help but grin as Travis nodded, yawned, gurggled then fell back asleep.

" We'll make sure of it!" She replied happily.

Tala smiled again and thanked her. " Take good care of yourselves?" He questioned.

" Always."

" Come on, Amber! We have to get going!" Ray spoke as he stepped out of the carriage.

Amber nodded, gave Tala one last glance then walked over to Ray and got it. Ray nodded at Tala and gave him a wave before closing the door behind him.

It seemed to take forever for the carriage to finally get out of eye view, but it was worth the wait. Tala just stood there, looking like a lost puppy, waving when Amber appeared in the back window, making Travis wave at him.

Tala smiled and waved back, then turned and left when he could no longer see his future. His boy. His treasure.

**.:VWV:.**

The trip took until dark before they finally were well out of the Kingdom and in another. They travilled into the forest, as deep as they could go.

" This place should do." Ray spoke as they started to slow down.

Amber was too busy wiggiling her finger around, keeping Travis entertained and quiet. Enrique was sitting across from them along with Max.

When the carriage stopped, everybody piled out and stood in silence.

" This is a perfect spot." Amber spoke after a while. She held up Travis. " Isn't it? It's away from people and anything that could hurt you."

Ray was watching her and Enrique took the chance to really look over the area, making sure there wasn't somebody trying to sneak up on them.

**.:VWV:.**

When dawn broke through the sky and everything was silent, something happened.

Amber had a vision.

_A group stood around a tall wooden platform. Villagers, the Council, everybody was there. But unfortunatly, it wasn't for a good reason._

_Up on the very top of the stand, stood Tala, his hands tied behidn his back and a rope laid silently around his neck. He had his eyes closed and he looked calm. Everything looked ok except the tears that fell dead from his eyes._

_Silence fell threw the crowd as somebdoy spoke. Though his lips moved, the words never came to Amber. Within seconds, her vision was back and foucused on Tala._

_His lips were moving, but this time, Amber caught every word._

I have no regrets._' He spoke in a whisper._

_That's when floor below dropped and down he fell._

As Amber snapped out of it in tears, she could have sworn she heard a cry from teh distant moutains. But then again, it was probably just another illusion.

_**The End**_

**.:VWV:.**

**Author's Note: And there you have it! The ending of Where is the love! I really hope you guys liked it! Not just this chapter, but the story in general!**

**I am gonig to make a sequel, I even have ideas for it! I really hope guys enjoyed my writing style and the way I formed everything!**

**I'd like to thank everybody that reads my story and doesn't review and I'd also like to thank the people who do review! I hope you will all be with me when I start the sequel!**

**R&R for me and thank you SOOO much for reading my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**God, I'm going to miss writing this story ... oh well, that's what sequels are for, right? By the way, the sequel is called 'Fight For Independance'!**


End file.
